Kitty Kitty Meow
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Really? What is insanity? This...Little things that have entered my head, and refuse to leave, mostly Kai/Shin, but may have other pairings
1. Kitty Kitty Meow

**Kitty Kitty _Meow_**

Shinichi growled as he stormed around the house, looking for his wild haired counter part, this was going to far! He glanced down at the gothic lacy dress that Kid had "Magically" put on him at the heist that was held that night. In fact, the dress also came with an apron, and a pair of cat ears, that he couldn't remove, no matter how hard he tried, damned Kaito and his whacked out homemade hair products. The platform high heels didn't help either, and he still wasn't sure how Kaito had gotten the lacy knee high stalking and garters on either. He'd have to watch Kaito more carefully during his daily practices.

"KAITO!" He yelled off the top of his lungs, making the lacy choker visible. He twitched at the light chuckling that he could hear from the upstairs. He stomped up the stairs, tripping over the attached cat tail half-way up, before recovering, and making it to the top. " You better get your thieving ass out here now."

"I'm not that stupid…The world is your soccer ball." Kaito said with a chuckle near by, secretly getting a picture before Shinichi would eventually catch him.

Until then, he'd enjoy the nice view he got every time Shinichi would trip or bend over.

_**-End-**_

_This is for Ren-chan, who is awesome, and somehow made me think of Shinichi in a Kitty Costume…though…that could be completely my fault for wanting Shinichi in a kitty costume during a foursome…yeah._

_Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot…who knows I might just add one-shots to this one. I haven't had a nice One-shot file in a while._


	2. Ready? Camera! Stalker!

Ready?

**Camera!** Stalker!

Hattori opened his eyes to the site of a giant 55-inch HD T.V in front of him, as well as being tied down to a basic kitchen chair. He calmed himself down as he tried to break free but failed. The T.V. flickered on to show Shinichi's bedroom, and the two people in it that happened to be Shinichi and Kaito. He watched as Shinichi left the bedroom, and Kaito turned towards the hidden camera with a grin, and walked towards it.

"Hiya! Hattori! Or should I call you stalker-chan? Really if you wanted to watch us in action all you had to do was ask, then I wouldn't have felt the need to tie you up and set up a camera! I'm perfectly sure that Shin-chan wouldn't mind if you wanted to join us! Oh, We'll talk later, just enjoy the show~!" Kaito moved back to the bed, laying down on it as Shinichi walked into the room, blush covering his face at what he was wearing, which was a leather vest, that was held together by strings; tight leather pants that had rather large holes running down the sides, leaving very little to imagination; and let's not forget the leather choker on his neck.

Hattori felt his throat tighten as he watched Shinichi crawl over the even less covered Kaito. He licked his lips as he watched them kiss in heated passion. He squirmed in his seat as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

Maybe he'd take Kaito up on his offer; after all it seemed that Kudou was willing to try anything if he did bondage. Of course, that would be after he got his revenge. This was pure torture! He couldn't even do anything! He groaned loudly as he watched the pair on the screen. Yes, Kaito would have to _pay _first

* * *

.

_-End-_

* * *

I just don't know what over came me…hmm…What do you think?


	3. Vacation

**V**_**acation

* * *

**_

Kaito crouched down beside the couch, where Shinichi laid fast asleep, and tilted his head. It wasn't often that he could completely break into Shinichi's house, and not get caught by the owner, before being scolded about using the house key that he was given. It wasn't his fault that the Kudou household had so many unusual locks. Seriously, the bath was numerical locked with a digit pad, and the password consisted of six numbers. He smiled as he watched Shinichi sleep, and wondered how Shinichi got into such an exhausted state, after all, Kid was on vacation, he was sure that there were no murders lately, and no petty crimes either.

He looked around at the state of the living room that was covered in potato chip bags, take out, and several random rentals from the local Blockbuster. He blinked and looked at the black screen of the rather large T.V. then back to Shinichi. Was relaxing really that hard on Shinichi?

He wished he could sleep like that when on vacation, he was terrible restless for the past three weeks, in fact, he worried that he might have completely fried Hakuba's hair in the last couple days, after all how many times can one person bleach their hair before they realize that it was washable. He sat down on the chair next to Shinichi and turned on the movie that the detective had been watching…then laughed.

No wonder Shinichi had fallen asleep.

Seriously, the Lord of the Rings could put any logical person to sleep. He kicked back, stole one of the fuller bag of chips on the floor, and pushed the play button.

There was no way Shinichi was going to wake up any time soon to entertain him, and it's been forever since he'd re-watched 'The Lord of the Rings'; hell Golem had made the movie for him.

It sort of reminded him of Hakuba and that stupid pocket watch.

* * *

_-End-_

* * *

Anie and Ginshi-chan! Hiya! I was wondering if you guys were watching my profile to see if something updates, it always seems that you two are the first to review. I love hearing from you both. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, it was for you two!

Disclaimer: I Do not own lord of the Rings, it's only a reference, oh I think I forgot this like two punnies ago…but I don't own Detective Conan.


	4. I Missed You

(This is Heiji/Shinichi)

**I** **M**_issed_ **Y**_ou_

* * *

Shinichi felt as if something was missing as he walked around the crime scene close to Hattori's Osaka home, but there was no Hattori in view. He looked around, expecting the dark-skinned detective to sniff him out, hell, even sniff out the murder.

Still, the crime was solved, (It was the younger sister) and there still was no Hattori in sight. It made Shinichi actually feel rather lonely. He was so used to Hattori following him like a lost puppy, or dragging him into going to Osaka all the time. He came here on his own, to see if Hattori wanted to participate in a huge serial murder case, and there was no Hattori in site. Hadn't the other detective gotten his message?

He frowned at the clock that hung from the power pole in the city; seriously, he had gotten here hours ago. He sat down on the park bench, ways from the scene of the murder that was being cleaned up. He looked up at the darkening sky, and felt his chest grown tight. Why was he feeling this lonely? Did he really miss the Osakan boy that much? Wasn't he usually irritated by the other teen? He blinked as a shadow hovered over him, and focused on the person in front of him, that was completely out of breathe and bent over.

"Oi, Kudou, I'm… so… sorry, man. I just… gotte' your… message; I'd been lookin' everywhere for ya" Hattori said breathlessly. A smile crossed Shinichi's lips as he watched the darker teen catch his breathe.

"It's okay, I missed having you follow me during a murder." Shinichi smirked at Hattori's confused look, before getting up and walking away. Hattori blinked before following after the other detective.

"OI! What's that supo'ta mean?"

* * *

_-End-_

* * *

Look, number four…hmm… will there be more today? Let's see!


	5. Jealous much?

_**Jealous much?**_

* * *

Ran stood outside of Shinichi's opened front door, staring at the scene that had greeted her. Anger curled in her stomach like a bad sandwich as her hands curled into fists. How long had she waited for him? How many times had she cried? Oh, and let's not even count all the times that he had been there, than was gone! She watched as a boy that looked similar to Shinichi looked up from the kiss, and had a look of panic. Manic laugher filled her as she stared at the panicked look cross Shinichi's face, when he turned to her direction.

She slammed her fist through the door frame first, giving both boys time to run, which they did, quite well in fact. "Shinichi! You coward! Take it like a man! YOU HUSSY Get down here!" She yelled loudly, before running after Shinichi. "SHINICHI! YOU…."

* * *

Aoko blinked at her friend that refused to walk next to her and flinched every time she got with in a foot of him.

"Kaito, are you sure your feeling alright?" She asked concern.

Kaito jumped when she talked, but then acted as if nothing had happened. "No…no…I'm completely alright!" He pasted on a 'I am a bright and happy child' smile, and continued walking two feet ahead of her.

She really got worried when he didn't even pull a prank or flipped her skirt during the whole day at school. She wondered what had happened to him.

* * *

Conan glared at the small girl that was giggling like a mad scientist in the corner of the room. "I hate you."

"I'm fine with that Kudou, but you really should have known what would have happened if you got caught." She replaced the bandage on Conan's head. "Really, she is a karate champion, she got you really good." Chuckles continued.

"Still hate you."

* * *

"I can't believe he didnt' show up to school after the beating I gave him yesterday." Ran huffed as she walked to school with her friend Sonoko, that was holding back her histarics. God, nothing was better to her, then Kudou getting his ass kicked by Ran of all people.

* * *

Gin-san! I love it when you review me! I hope you enjoyed this one, i'm probably gonna punnie myself stupid until someone gets home xD well heres one today! Next one!


	6. Punishment Hattori Style

_**Punishment Hattori Style**_

* * *

Hattori Heiji would admit many things, but his 'man crush' was one of the secrets that he had tried to hide ever since he met Kudou Shinichi. God, Shinichi, handsome, smart, and athletic; to bad he was cursed by murderers, if he wasn't he'd be perfect. Well, Hattori hated perfect things anyway. Then there was Kuroba Kaito, wild, careless, intelligent, practically Shinichi's equal, and Shinichi's current boyfriend; who happened to look a lot like Shinichi, talk about narcissism. Kuroba Kaito had found out about his little 'man crush' on Shinichi, of course, instead of being completely and irrationally jealous like most lovers would be, Kaito wants Hattori to join in on the 'games' that he and Shinichi do.

Of course, Kuroba didn't have to ask by tying him to a kitchen chair and then having him watch; him and Shinichi get down and dirty. Not just down and dirty, but Shinichi in leather with whips and fuzzy handcuffs; down and dirty. Right now, Kuroba was currently on his shit list until further notice, which was way said teen was currently knocked out at his feet, tied to a basement pole by chains, rope, and duck tape. You could never be to careful with someone who could dye someone's hair in less then two minutes, not to mention make classrooms explode in random colors everyday. He finished handing the last of his decorations that he added to the basement, then turned to leave, he'd come back in a couple hours, maybe like after two or three murders, who knows? He might just leave Kuroba down here.

Then Shinichi would be all his.

* * *

Kaito woke up to a blurry brightly colored thing in his face. He blinked his eyes a couple times, shaking his head, and struggling in his bonds until the brightly colored thing came into focus.

A scream erupted from his throat as he caught sight of just how many brightly colored _Things_ surrounded him. He struggled against his bonds, to bad the fear was keeping him from thinking of an easy to reach zacto-knife, and lock picks that resided in his pants pockets. He tried looking to the ground to get away from the things, only to be greeted by an even bigger _thing_, that he was sitting on.

Several people walking down the street looked around as they heard a scream echoing from a seemingly abandoned house. Some walked faster away from the house, others stared in interest, but then soon also left.

* * *

Number two….


	7. Kudou, the Newest Instant Death

**Kudou**, _the Newest Instant Death_

* * *

Shinichi glared up at the man that was stratling him; his mouth was ducked tape shut, and his arms bound to the four-poster metal bed, that was very uncomfortable. He secretly wished for the man above him to die, and he didn't believe in murder. As the thought crossed his mind, the man grasped his chest, and fell off of Shinichi, dying from a heart attack or something. Without the man on top of him, he was able to free himself, and bent down to his captor, checking his pulse, and did indeed find him quite dead.

Shinichi paused to think, than shrugged it off. There was no way someone could die just because he thought about it.

IF that happened, the world would have been freed from Kaitou Kid ages ago. He rubbed his wrists as he walked up the stairs from the basement.

Really, this scene was becoming way to common. Killers really needed to find new hide outs beside damp basements and rundown warehouses.

He was sick, of getting sick, after being captured by one of the evil psychopaths. He silently wished for said psychopaths to drop dead.

* * *

-Later that night-

* * *

Shinichi's eyes widen as he listened to the news report. Over 50,000 known criminals in the Beika area seemed to have died from unknown causes during late afternoon.

* * *

Three…


	8. Cats

**Cats**

* * *

Really, Shinichi never had a problem with cats, in fact he liked them because they were independent, and didn't need constant care. Even if they were so independent, he'd never let Kaito watch his cat, if he ever got one. Birds were one thing, but cats were completely different. He looked at Kaito, "You seriously have to baby sit one of your classmate's cats?"

"Yeah, but aren't they so adorable? This one is named Kudou," Kaito pointed to the slightly chubby black cat that had bright blue eyes that was yawning from where it was laying on the couch. "And this one is named Kaitou" Kaito pointed to a sleek pure white cat with almost violet eyes, and it even had a mischievous air to it.

"Why are then named after us?" Shinichi asked, as he petted the white cat that had walked up to him.

"She's a big fan, apparently. OH Did you know that Kaitou knocked up Kudou?"

* * *

-Four-


	9. You're What?

Wow, Anie-chan, Gin-chan, I love you guys. You both thought of the same things for each chapter, which I think is totally awesome. I hope the both of you enjoy this fic. I seriously didn't know what I was thinking...the cat punnie might have been the cause.

**Anie-chan's Responses:**

Dude, that's awesome, Okay, yes Shinichi is the human death note! Will mr. Puppy be okay? Can I name him Fred? Or even Teddy? Oh! I know Tiny! XD Yes Anie, Shin-chan was with Kaito. Yes, Kaitou made Kudou preggers~!

**Gin-chan's Responses:**

Falls over laughing * XD Yes, Kai is the expert on that, which will bring up this crack of a story; It's okay to be a hermit, I know I'm one…I stay inside and play video games all day. Well, I'll see you at the next review!

-Shi-chan

* * *

**You're What?**

* * *

Shinichi stared at Ai, praying that she was joking. "You're kidding me right?" She looked over at Shinichi, raising an eyebrow that practically said 'you think I'm kidding?' Shinichi paced the room, walking back and forth. "How is this even possible?"

"Duh, you obviously didn't use protection." Ai answered before turning to the computer and imputed the information. "Good news is, because of this, the hormone balance made it into an permanent antidote. Bad news, you're body could change further."

"Don't even joke about that! It's one thing to need to explain to Ran that I'm dating a guy, but how can I explain this? Hell, what if I grow…oh god." Shinichi sat down on the stool that he was sitting on during the examination. "Forget Ran…How can I explain to my parents?"

"I'm sure that Kudou-san will completely support you." Ai answered, grinning to her self. "Are you going to tell the father?"

Shinichi didn't answer right away.

"You do know who the father is right?" Ai glared at him.

"Uh…yeah…but…I'm not sure which one…"

Ai sighed, "Aren't you dating that boy?"

"Yeah."

"Then who else could it be?"

"Hattori."

Ai stopped mid-type, and looked over at him. "Tell me your kidding Kudou."

"Just as much as you're kidding about this." He answered. He watched as the smaller girl started laughing. "This isn't funny."

"Oh my god! Does he know?"

"Kaito invited him to join us."

He watched as the girl snickered. "Oh, that's just like you, Kudou. If you develop a problem, it ends up being bigger then it needs to be."

"Shut up."

* * *

Shinichi stared at his cell phone, debating whom to call first, Heiji or Kaito? He sighed as he laid back in his bed, giving up on deciding. He stared at the ceiling until a pair of indigo eyes blocked his view of the white ceiling. "Shin-chan, you look mighty depressed for a Friday night."

"Kai, I was going to call you!" He sat up, careful not to bop heads with Kaito. "I have something important to tell you."

Kaito sat down next to Shinichi on the bed, worrying at the serious look on Shinichi's face, it was then that it clicked that Shinichi was still that…Shinichi. "Shouldn't you be Tantei-kun?"

"Uh…about that…I…uh…" Shinichi blushed in frustration of explaining this;" he didn't even understand it. "According to the 'doctor' next door, I'm…uh…pregnant."

Kaito blinked, and stared at Shinichi. He opened, and then shut his mouth. "Is that even possible? Uh…are you messing with me?"

"No, I'm seriously pregnant, and it resulted into a permanent antidote, cause it caused a hormonal imbalance." Shinichi sighed as Kaito fainted on his bed. "and I thought it was a shock…Guess this means I'm getting to used to this mad scientist stuff." He poked Kaito, "Come on, we have a problem….Kai…wake up…Kai…"

"So it might be Heiji-chan's?" Kaito blinked, and frowned in thought. "Have you called him yet?"

"No." Shinichi yawned; really, the day had been too much for him. "I was thinking of who to call first before you showed up."

"Let's call him!" Kaito cheered. "Wait! Tell him to come here, then tell him when he gets here."

Shinichi sighed. Why had he started dating Kaito again?

* * *

Hattori walked up the steps of the Kudou house a day later after Shinichi's phone call of the need to talk face to face. He wondered if maybe he and Kaito were fighting or if something serious had happened. He raised his hand to knock on the door, only to have Kaito open it, and grab his arm and pull him in the house. "Wait till you hear about this!"

Heiji blinked as he was sat down in front of Shinichi and was explained about the 'problem'. "ya serious? I…mean…uh….really?" Heiji tilted his head, completely baffled.

"Really."

"Ya know whos?"

"Not really."

"We're gonna be daddies!" Kaito cheered, hugging Heiji from behind. "Can ya believe it!" Hattori looked up at Kaito, and then to Shinichi. "You're really not messin' with me?"

"No, I'm not messing with you."

"so Ya serious?"

"Yes." Shinichi was starting to get annoyed.

"Wow, I've always known ya was girly, Shinichi, but this is ridiculous." Kaito snickered and moved away as Shinichi picked up a book and chucked it at Heiji's head.

* * *

-Five- Someone should really cut back on my soda intake...weird things come out every once in a while. Dude, Kaito would so be excited about being a daddy. xD


	10. Shadow Hearts Part One

Okay, I'll confess, I've not only been working my butt off lately, I've also been replaying Shadow Hearts, which brought this on. For those of you who haven't played shadow hearts…uh…it's about this guy that can fuse, and hears voices, and a girl who has a special power that everyone wants. Of course there's a happy journey, and more people join…yadda yadda ya. I'm not gonna write it all at once, just drabble with it every now and again.

Okay!

* * *

**Shadow Hearts**

(Part One)

* * *

**Characters: **

**Yuri- Kaito**

**Alice- Shinichi (Come on you should have seen that coming, after all she gets kidnapped or cursed during the first half of the game.) **

**Zhuzhen- Jii-san **

Margarete- Aoko

**Keith- Hakuba**

Hailey- Hattori

(Can you guess who the villains are?)

* * *

A young man in a light blue suit sat, surrounded by Japanese officials, confused about what was happening. All he knew was that his father had just died, and he'd wound up somewhere in Asia. It was then that the Japanese officials, talking in a language that he didn't quite understand, picked him up. He knew Chinese rather well, but Japanese was rather hard. He could probably learn it if he set himself to it. After all, he already knew over five languages; English, Chinese, German, French, and Italian; of course he also new Latin, but that was just basic knowledge to him.

He gripped the talisman that his father had given him, closer to him as the train continued to a town that he didn't know. He looked up at the sounds of screams coming from the car before his. The two officials that were talking around him looked up, and went to the door. The major that was in command stayed with him, and remind calm, even as blood started covering the car. He looked over at the gentleman standing in the aisle of the salon car. "You…" he gasped as Roger Bacon walked towards him, his long blonde hair swinging with every step. He jumped up from his seat as the major stood in front of him as if to protect him.

"I won't let you have the boy." The major said, causing Bacon to smile evilly.

"Oh? Really? I'd like to see you try to stop me." Bacon summoned a Wind Sear that with one attacked; split the major in half. Shinichi stood in a defensive position, ready for anything that Bacon might throw at him.

"Why?" Shinichi whispered, trying to ignore the death that surrounded him. It was always like this, ever since he was young and his mother passed away from disease.

"I need your power, young man."

The door to the salon flew between them, reveling a wild looking man, with a smirk on his face. "Sorry, to interrupt, but I noticed that here were some bodies laying around, and I wanted to know who had to clean up the mess." Bacon turned, and then smirked as he sensed the power contained in the wild looking youth. The young man killed his Wind Sear with one hand when he sent it to attack the wild youth. Bacon raised his hand at the young man, and sent a blast, throwing the male though three cars. He then turned to Shinichi and used a sleeping spell on the young man. He picked Shinichi up, and then jumped to the top of the car. Just as he was about to warp away, the wild youth broke through the train car in front of his. "Yo, I'm back. That wasn't really nice ya know."

"You're becoming a pest." Bacon said as he powered up a strong spell, but was cut short as the talisman that Shinichi was holding, lit up with holy power, giving the wild youth time to smash a fist into his head, and with one good careful snatch, managed to jump off the train, fully intact with Shinichi.

Bacon healed himself, smirking as he watched the pair disappear from view. He'd let Shinichi go for now, but he'd get him eventually. After all, Shinichi was the Key to his plans.

* * *

_=End of Part One=_


	11. Stories

_**Stories**_

* * *

Kaito sighed as he stared at Kudou's picture in the newspaper, his best friend next to him, also sighed, but for a different reason. "God, just go talk to him, ya know! Be the Lion and He'd be the lamb!"

"Why would I want to eat him?" Kaito answered staring at his friend.

"No, not eat him! Go attack him with your charm! Be the Lion! Besides, Lions don't always eat lambs."

"Really?" Kaito said sarcastically, giving Aoko a look like she was crazy.

"Yeah! I saw it on Animal Planet! The Lioness took care of an Antelope; like it was one of her own."

"Uh…I thought we were talking about lambs…"

"Well this is about an Antelope." Aoko answered.

"Okay, so how did it end?" Kaito asked, faking interest.

"The Antelope got eaten by another Lion." Aoko sighed sadly, feeling bad for the dead Antelope, as Kaito blinked.

"Wow, that sounds like a happy story."

* * *

-End One-

(5/27/10)

* * *

**Gin-Chan, Anie-chan, Ren-chan, Milky-chan, Benze-chan, and Lexi-chan! God, I love you guys. Everyone loved a preggie Shin-chan, hehehe… Oh, Shadow Hearts is the ultimate RPG you can get for PlayStation 2. (It's also really hard to get, it took me forever to find it, it's best to ask a Game Stop guy about it.) I don't know…it seems that everyone likes to mess with my brain. XD This Punnie was inspired by my sister's randomness…she's the one who gave me the story about the Antelope after I compared her love life to a lion and a lamb and Roomie commented that the lion would eat the lamb. So on so forth. **

**See you at the next one! **


	12. Thunder Storm Warnings

**Thunder Storm Warnings**

Shinichi sighed as he looked out of the window of the local dinner at the rain that was pouring down. Well, not just pouring, it was like someone took a giant bucket and decided to pour it all over Beika area. He glared at his partner who just giggled at the death glare. "Oh, Come on, Shin-chan, it isn't that bad."

"I swear Kaito, you're the only person I know that would like to be out and about in a pour down thunder storm." Shinichi glanced at the T.V. that was set up in the bar; that had just let out a server thunderstorm warning. He returned to glaring at Kaito, who was just finishing his burger. "I hate you."

"Aww, no you don't, you love me enough to follow me through a thunder storm to get a burger after all." Kaito grinned as Shinichi let out another sigh, and turned to look back out at the thunderstorm. The annoying beeping sound of the warning went off again, and then loud cracking in the windows.

"Let's correct my pervious statement. Only Kuroba Kaito would go to a dinner, that's exactly 15 minutes away from my house, in hail, to get a 8 oz burger." Shinichi was only greeted with more chuckling coming from his dinner partner.

"At least we're stuck together!"

-End Two-


	13. Wash Day

**Wash Day**

* * *

Shinichi was busy with his current load of laundry as a certain dark-skinned High school detective decided to bother him, by sitting on top of the washer that he needed to use.

"Yes?" Shinichi glared at Hattori, trying to will him to move.

"I wanna go to the movies." Hattori grinned at Shinichi.

"I'm busy, and your in the way."

"Aww, Kudou…but Shrek is playing!" Shinichi stopped pushing on the other teen to stare at him.

"You seriously want to see Shrek?"

"Well…ya…It's awesome! Donkey is just the best, and let's not forget Pus in boots."

Shinichi just blinked, thought about it, than pushed Hattori off of the washer. "I'm only going to go if we see it in 3D and you help me fold the laundry."

"Deal! YA! Shrek!" Hattori cheered and started folding the clean clothing. Shinichi shook his head, this was something he totally expected from Kaito, not Hattori.

* * *

=End Three=

I Know I totally did an 'American' thing, but Shrek! Yay! I'm gonna see it tomorrow! I can't wait! *Jumps up and down* I wanna see shrek! Shrek! Shrek!


	14. Shadow Hearts Part Two

**Shadow Hearts**

**(Part Two)**

* * *

Shinichi woke up to a rather wild looking young man circling him like the latest dinner item. He quickly stood up as the stranger moved closer to him. "Well, Hiya! About time ya got up!" the wild haired man greeted. Shinichi glared at the young man. "So ya psycho too?"

"What? Uh…Maybe?" Shinichi answered. "Why did you rescue me?"

Kaito scratched the back of his head before answering, "Well, ya see, there's this voice and it tells me to do things, or else, it makes my head hurt really bad. It'll say go here or go there…And there's always some sort of villain or monster, so it's never boring. So, anyways, this voice told me to protect you, and save you from the train, so here I am, and here you are."

Shinichi blinked, great, some voice told this psycho to save him. At least he wasn't with Bacon anymore, that guy was even more of a psycho, then again this one had said that the voice gave him headaches. "Well, anyways, I'm Shinichi Kudou, who are you?"

"Ah….Kaito Kuroba!" He grinned at Shinichi, before starting to look around at the field that they landed in. "We'll go this way, If I remember right, there's a village this way."

While wondering around the field, Shinichi and Kaito found that the only way to cross was blocked by freezing water, and since Shinichi was being prissy, as Kaito put it. They found a solace gate, to block the water. Which had let them to where they were now, camping on the ground, with Shinichi sleeping just several feet away from Kaito. Kaito sighed as he looked at Shinichi; the other man hadn't even given so much as a thank you. When you rescue someone aren't they apposed to go ' Oh thank you Mr. Kaito!' and then give some sort of reward, hell, he would have even accepted a kiss from Shinichi. He wasn't that bad looking. Kaito blinked as he missed Shinichi mutter something in his sleep. "Wonder what he's sleepin' about."

"….Father…" Kaito felt his heart clench at the slight whimper. He didn't know why Shinichi was separated by his father or anything about Shinichi at all. Only his name, and the fact that he needed to protect him. The fire flickered in front of him, a weird aura filled the area. A man wearing a fox mask appeared before him. "You…Why?"

Before Kaito knew it, the fox faced man attacked him, and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

-End…uh Four?-

I lost count…uh…opps? I'll check later…maybe…


	15. Mail Theft

**Mail Theft**

* * *

Shinichi blinked as he looked at the library notice that said that it was the third warning that they had sent him. When did the first two come? He sighed, and then looked at the list of books that the library was so kind to give him, and blinked.

Since when did he read corny vampire love novels? He turned as his door flew open and Kaito looked around, and then smiled nervously as he saw the mail in Shinichi's hand. Shinichi shook his head, and gave Kaito the notice from the library. "When did you get my library card?"

"Uh…about three months ago…"

"How long have you been stealing my mail?"

"Umm…for about two months? It's only ever the fan mail and the library notices" Kaito answered as Shinichi glared at him.

"Why are you taking the fan mail? I understand the library…but why the other one…?"

"Uh…"

"Kaito…What have you been up too?"

"Shin-chan! I can totally explain this!" Kaito raised his hands in his defense as the detective moved closer.

* * *

-Five-

My sister was stealing my mail because she stole my library card, and then lost the books...It made me so sad...


	16. Sock Puppet

**Sock Puppet**

* * *

Kaito looked at the odd creation that laid on the coffee table of Professor Agasa, he was sure that it was a sock puppet, but it didn't quite look like one. He sat down beside the table and looked at the homework sheet next to the 'sock puppet', then looked at the sock puppet. "This looks nothing like the diagram on the sheet." He said to himself as he started 'fixing' the puppet.

"Oi, Doc. Agasa, who made this?" Kaito yelled out, then received a cup full of Iced Tea on the head.

"I did." Ai said behind him, holding the now empty cup, with Conan behind her, covering his mouth, to keep from laughing. "Excuse me for being a scientist and not an artist."

* * *

-End Six-

Gin-chan! I don't know, I haven't heard from Anie today, I think she had something to do or something. I'd have to look at one of the reviews from yesterday…I actually miss her. I actually haven't updated like this in a long time, I really get most of my ideas watching my sister be blonde. Well see you at the next punnie!

(Note to Anie-chan- I miss you!)


	17. Fish Tank

**Fish Tank**

* * *

Hattori stared at the fish tank completely covered in green goo. "So you got fish as a way to ward off Kuroba…"

"Yes."

"So what happin' ta the tank?"

"I think one of the fish died…I'm not sure…all of the other tanks and fish are okay."

"Okay…uh…why am I here?"

"To help me."

"And why didja think I'd help ya with the tank?"

"Cause you love me." Shinichi dead paned.

Hattori sighed as he was passed another bucket full of water to take to the kitchen and came back with it empty. Shinichi stood on top of the chair with his elbows in green fish water; he had three fish in a bowl of water, and was fishing around for any dead ones. "I found another live one!" Shinichi cheered and put it into the bowl with the others with the aqua net.

"This Kuroba some how prank ya tank?"

"Doubt it." Shinichi said placing another fish in the bowl of water. "Hmm…none of the fish are dead."

Hattori carried another bucket out to the sink, and then came back for a refill. "So how many of these do ya have anyways?"

"Four, and their all a 100 gallons, ugh, mom wouldn't go for anything less if I wanted fish. Seriously, all I wanted was a simple fish tank in my room."

"Ya mean there's one of these in ya room?"

Shinichi sighed, "Yes, and it has tropical fish."

"There's a difference?"

"Warmer water…real pain."

Shinichi took off the filter, walking back with Hattori, who was empting another bucket full of water. "aww, the bag broke inside…eww.."

Hattori looked over at Shinichi, and blinked. "Did ya just say eww, after sticking yer arms in that filthy water?"

* * *

-End One-

(5/30/10)

* * *

Hiya everyone! Miss me? Rejoice! I have a day off tomorrow! Okay * Looks at past reviews * I'm always amazed at how much love I get from you guys…really I am. Okay! Anie! I saw Shrek! It was awesome! (they could have made it so it didn't rush so much, but it was awesome!) It was my first 3D movie ever! (I'm 20 XD) I'm such a little kid sometimes!

Gin-chan! Hiya! How's the weekend? Oh! Will I see you all day tomorrow? I'm so happy right now, I'm sitting, and my feet are tingling but other wise I'm good. XD Need soda thou…to lazy to get up…hmmm….Dude, Lexi-chan and Ren-chan are awesome, you should totally read what they say, They crack me up almost all the time. I love them. Seriously, I just write so I can chat with everyone XD

(God what I'm I gonna do when I'm out of ideas?)

Shi-chan


	18. Side Effects

**Side Effects**

**(Should be mentioned before dosage)**

* * *

"I hate you…" Shinichi growled at the little girl, who couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Shin-chan they're so cute on you!" Kaito said, petting the newest body apart attached to Shinichi.

"They are not!" Shinichi actually went as low as to sit in the stool and pout, causing the fuzzy black cat ears to fold back to his skull. "This is horrible!"

"You could always have a tail, ya know." Kaito grinned, trying to get the ears to perk back up.

Shinichi watched as Ai finally got a grip, after all the cat ears are to cute to be that funny, "I still hate her." The ears went back up, and Kaito resumed in his dazed petting.

"So fuzzy…"

"Kudou, your boyfriend is starting to creep me out."

"Well this is your fault."

* * *

-End Two-

My Kitty is being all cute and is laying next to me as I type…aww she's so adorable! * cuddles kitty * Who loves mommy? Tinnie does!


	19. Side Effects 2

**Side Effects 2**

**(Should be mentioned before dosage)**

* * *

"Now this is ridiculous! Damnit Ai!" Conan growled at Ai. "It's apposed to make me bigger, not change my gender!"

"Think of it as an improvement Kudou." Ai said before turning back to the computer to solve what had went wrong.

"It's such a shame that your still small, Shin-chan, we could have had a little fun with you being a girl." Kaito said, seated next to Ai. "OW! You didn't have to kick me in the shin!"

"Your right, I could kick somewhere else, couldn't I?"

"Shin-chan, be nice!" Kaito got up from the chair and ran from the room. "I love you!"

Conan huffed and crossed her arms. "It could be worse, Kudou."

"How so?"

"I could call and tell your mother."

* * *

-End Three-

Wow…number three already? Hmm….


	20. Shadow Hearts Part Three

**Shadow Hearts**

**(Part Three)**

* * *

Kaito awoke to find him in a graveyard that he'd had dreamed about several times. In the graveyard were four different platforms. In the first platform were three gravestones line up next to each other; Fire, Water, and Earth. In the platform across from it, was the other two platforms broken in two, the first one had Wind and Light. The last one contained Darkness and an empty spot, just enough for another tombstone. He stopped right in the middle of the graveyard looking around. "Oh yeah…totally creepy." He walked up to the Earth stone that was lit up. "Heh. I bet somethin's waitin' there to eat me."

As he turned away a wolf-like monster rose from the grave, making Kaito turn in surprise. "oh…drats…I hate it when I'm right." It was a quick battle, and with it he earned the earth soul sprit. He walked further into the graveyard, spotting the forth platform, that held the gates of hell. The gates were guarded by four masks; Greed, Hate, Envy, and Anger. (Or grail, staff, shield, and sword )

"Welcome boy!" The blue mask greeted Kaito.

"Aw, hell it's you guys again…" Kaito groaned.

"We've been freed by that young man you saved." The Red mask laughed and spun around.

"For now on, you'll have to endure an endless hell!" The green mask chuckled, also spinning as he talked.

"When you fail to free the malice, fox-face will come after you." Yellow mask said, and the fox-faced man appeared, and then quickly disappeared. "He'll find you no matter where you are."

With that, Kaito was attacked by three skulls covered in a white aura, and floated at least five feet off the ground. It was a slight challenge for Kaito, but he did it just fine. As a reward from the masks he got a Mana leaf. "Be warned, this hell will continue until we get your soul."

"Yea, Yea, like I'll let you do that." Kaito said, before turning to leave, and heading to the gate.

"…ake up….Ka…wake up! Kaito!"

* * *

-End Four-

Okay…I really need a soda now or bed. * Yawn *


	21. Fan Mail

**Fan Mail**

* * *

_Dear Kudou Shinichi, _

_I just love what you've done with your hair recently, I mean, seriously! It's so hot watching you bring in those big bad murderers~! I'd love to have you bring me in. _

Kaito paused, how could someone be that desperate to write that? He continued reading.

_God, I love your eyes! Such a blue color; almost like the sea._

There was no way that his Shin-chan had anything to do with that creature infested water, Shin-chan's eyes were more like the sky or sapphires, not that horrible water! Ugh, he threw the letter into the garbage behind him, and opened another one.

_Oh my god! Kudou Shinichi! _

_Your like totally the bestest ever! I like totally want to bang you! Write me back ya? _

_Emily 3-B_

Kaito growled and ripped up the letter, then burned it. Ugh, like anyone like that could get next to his Shin-chan.

_Kudou, _

_I'll probably call you before you get this, and most likely take this out of your mailbox before you even bother checking your mail. Your so like that. I just wanted to tell you that I like you more then a friend…Yeah…_

_Hattori_

Kaito blinked, looked at the envelope, and then blinked again. Hmm…He could totally do something with this. God, he loved reading Shin-chan's mail. Blackmailing detectives were always a plus in his book. Hmm…so now what shall he do? He looked up at the clock. He'd only have an hour left before Shin-chan would be home from the after-school murder case. He looked at all the letters that surrounded him. Yeah, he'd better start burning them now. He got up to burn the letter's in the neighbor's back yard and spotted a letter from Hakuba. What could that priss want with his Shin-chan? He took the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

* * *

-One-

(5/31/10)

_Talking about inspiration, I give this one to….* Drum roll * Benze-chan! Kai-chan reading Shin-chan's mail for the heck of it. Not to mention the daily burning of fan mail. (After reading each one of course can't have another stalker besides Hattori now) _

_Gin-chan! Anie-chan! Hiya! Sorry I fell asleep last night, and I really would have had this out if my sister hadn't tried to drag me to a party, that I really didn't want to be at. Ugh. XD anyways, here's one! Anie, that was a long list of things to study, * pets Tiny/puppy * isn't he just the cutest? I'm so hyper XD _

_Ren-chan! You really should go find shadow hearts! It's awesome! _

_Lexi-chan, that was completely random XD but awesome! I get idea's by watching my fish attack each other sometimes….or my sister…mostly her._

_See you all in the next five punnies or so! _

_Shi-chan_


	22. FallingFallingVanish

Falling…Falling…Vanish

Kaito's breath was stuck as he watched the bullet pierce Shinichi's chest and came out of the other side; blood splattering on the pavement of the roof. He went to move forward, to have Inspector Nakamori push him out of the way of the bullet that was shooting his way. His poker face was shattered as Shinichi pitched backwards, off of the roof, falling several stories down. 

"Shinichi! No!" He cried out, before looking down at Nakamori, he noticed the crimson spreading over the white kid uniform, "no…no…Not you too…Oji-san….no…" Nakamori looked up, with a clear view of Kaito's face.

"Kai-to?" He croaked out, before coughing up blood. "W-hy…?" Tears raced down Kaito's face as the older man coughed once more before being moved off of Kaito. No…this wasn't right…This couldn't be…no…it wasn't apposed to happen like this! Shinichi….Oji-san….He watched as several more police officers fall to the sniper who'd let out a full fire out.

He barely felt the bullet grazing his cheek as he stood up, he looked down at the reddish gemstone in his hand. Was all this really worth it? Was it? He walked to the edge of the roof top, his top hat flew off as a bullet hit it, next the monocle falling to the ground next to him after another hit the edge of it, grazing the side of his face once more, he didn't' even notice as blood dripped down the side of his face like tears. He held his arm out, letting the stone fall, just like Shinichi did. It shattered as it his the pavement next to Shinichi.

He felt a bullet rip into his back, pushing him off the roof, and down to the harsh pavement below.

-Two-

Uh….I think I need to get a caffine fix…I'll be back!


	23. Falling Falling Gone

**Falling…Falling…Gone…**

* * *

Hattori sat at the edge of Kudou Shinichi's grave. He was twenty-seven, and still couldn't get over the disappearance of one of his best friends. It'd felt like yesterday when Nee-chan had called him saying that Conan had never come home from school and wasn't answering his cell-phone.

It was even worse when they'd found Conan's battered body in a gutter of some nameless alley. Nee-chan had broken down crying, and he'd gone numb. No one knew who'd do such a thing to a little child, let alone a child like Conan. If they'd only knew. To Heiji, it was like a red beckon telling him to back off; only the syndicate was able to pull of such a flawless murder. After that, Heiji stopped being the detective that he used to be. He got more level headed. As the years flew by soon not only was Conan gone but also Kudou Shinichi was labeled as dead by Japan.

So here he was, where there'd never be a body, because the body was under a tombstone that said:

**Edogawa Conan**

_Beloved Child; forever remembered._

* * *

-Three-

Uh….* looks at soda * It isn't making this better…hmm… I need entertainment…Why won't any of my favorite stories update? Why?

Maybe the next one will be better it's gonna be Shadow hearts part four….


	24. Shadow Hearts Part Four

**Shadow Hearts**

**(Part Four)**

* * *

Kaito awoke to Shinichi knelling down next to him with a look of concern. "You were moaning in your sleep, something about masks…stealing souls….people wearing fox-masks?" Kaito blinked at Shinichi, who backed away as he got up.

"Don't worry about it, it's no nightmare or anything, I've never had good dreams to begin with."

"…"

"Uh…right! So the water's drained! Let's go!" Kaito cheered and started walking in the direction of the quiet village of Zhaoyang. Which, unknown to Kaito, wasn't that quite. Just before the entrance to Zhaoyang village, a voice cracked in Kaito's head, causing him to have a huge headache. "Damn…voice…"

"…ware…cannibals….dark….light…B…car..ull….pro…tec…he….ight…"

Shinichi looked around as the voice seemed to come from nowhere, completely ignoring Kaito, who was suffering from his headache on the dirt road. "Ugh! It's because of that damn voice that I'm going from your typical bad boy to a down right psycho!"

"I heard it…" Shinichi said, Kaito turned with a huge smile on his face.

"Really!"

"Yeah…"

"So that makes you as psycho as me too, right?" Shinichi just shook his head and eyed the village.

"You think the voice was trying to warn of about that village?" Shinichi asked, completely ignoring Kaito's question.

"Maybe, but I don't really want to spent the rest of the night on the road. Let's go…" Kaito cheered, and walked towards the village full of cannibals.

* * *

-End Four-

I think it's kinda cool, how everyone loves these Shadow heart punnies that fly in every four punnies or so.


	25. Falling Falling No Longer Here

**Falling…Falling…No Longer Here**

* * *

Shinichi reached out to touch him, and as a reflex, pulled back at the ice-cold skin. He reached out again, falling to his knees at the body in front of him, his skin was so pale still compared to the darker skin. "Why…?" He whispered out, taking a hold of the arm with the long cut running down it. "…weren't we friends…?" He glanced back at the paled faced Kaito, who was stuck in the doorway, shocked that their friend could do something like this.

No…this had to be murder….but the letter…Tears ran down his face, and arms wrapped around him. How could he do this? Why?

Kaito tried to calm Shinichi down the best that he could, but Heiji was his friend too. He liked the detective well enough. He swallowed hard and looked around as he knew Shinichi would be after the shock. Kaito took a deep breath with Shinichi, and looked into the distraught detectives face.

Shinichi just shook his head and buried his face back into Kaito's chest.

The one thing he hated the most, someone dear did.

Why?

Why would Heiji do this?

* * *

-End Five-

Hmm….looked like that shadow hearts one didn't help at all…yeah…

Personally, I can't see Hattori getting that desperate, but he's the only one I hadn't killed yet out of my favorite threesome…


	26. Cats 2

**Cats 2**

* * *

"Shin-chan! Guess what!" Kaito glomped his favorite detective to the ground.

"What?" Shinichi groaned, pushing Kaito off of him, and getting up.

"We had kittens!"

Shinichi blinked. "What?"

"Kittens! Three of them and their names are Ran, Aoko, and Kazuha! Can you believe it? We even have a kitty friend named Hattori that stalks us!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Don't you remember Kaitou and Kudou?"

"Yeah…unfortentally."

"They had kittens!"

"Now I got that, Kaito…" Shinichi sighed, "This chick seriously knows way to much about me…and maybe you…"

"Hmm….I haven't really thought about that…"

* * *

-End Six-

oohh on a row! That's better! n_n


	27. Letter To Kid

**Letter To Kid**

* * *

Kid looked down at the letter that was held to the edge of the roof by thick black frames that he was used to seeing on Edogawa Conan. He reached down and took the letter and frames. On the envelope was one word in big blocked letters. K.I.D. He put the letter in his coat, after checking for trackers and what not. That kid for his age was crafty, and it didn't' help that he had a brain of a 17 year old in that small body.

He didn't read the letter till later that night. He used a letter opener, not wanting to accidentally ripping the letter, he'd had enough messages get ruin by his carelessness then he cared for. In the envelope was a flat red gemstone, about the size of his palm, and a letter.

**Dear Kid: **

_I know that this won't really make you feel that great, but hopefully when your reading this there'll be a full moon, to check and see if I'm telling you the truth. In your hand is Pandora, It's simple enough and has been in my family for years. My family isn't known for shouting out about what we have, but rather what we do. _

_Besides, my mother was willing to give it up to Kuroba-sensei's son. I swear she'd do anything for that man; it took us forever to figure out what he was looking for. My father wishes that he'd figured it out sooner. We're sorry for your lost, but I hope that you get some justice in smashing that gemstone. _

_The glasses I've given you contain the ability to find trackers that I set with a simple sticker button. If you wish to talk to us, you can find us that way. Of course, I've told them that I believe that you keep track on your favorite detectives and probably know where I live but they insisted on giving you them, I just think they want someone to keep better track of me. _

_I wanted you to have this, cause I believe that you'll do the right thing and destroy it. _

**_Kudou Shinichi_**

_PS: I'm sorry about not being able to stick around for the heist, I know how much you enjoy a good challenge. My parents wanted quality time today._

Kaito set the letter down and looked at the gemstone in his hand, it wasn't huge, or extravagant, just a simple gemstone, easily breakable…it didn't seem like it could grant immortality. Tears swept down his cheeks as he held it to the moonlight, a red glow over taking the gemstone.

All of this, for this little gemstone... Kaito wiped away his tears as he set the stone on the table in front of him and reread the letter from Shinichi. All this time…his little detective had it. He leaned back in the chair, staring out at the moonlight.

This was how his mother saw him and read the note from the Kudou's. "Kaito…" She whispered out, and encircled her son in a comforting hug.

"Isn't it ironic that Otou-san's best friends had Pandora, Okaa-san?" Kaito whispered out from his mother's shoulder.

* * *

-End Seven-

hmmm….I guess that's kinda sad…I gotta stop listen to Backstreet boys….


	28. Innocent Comment

**This following Punnie is for Kitty Neko, n_n! Let's see if I can manage some funny ones today! **

**Innocent Comments**

* * *

It was a very hot summer day in Edoka, Kaito was in a pair of jean shorts, and a very obnoxious orange T-shirt. The only reason he was even wearing sneakers, was because him, Hattori, and Hakuba had all been talked into helping a local kindergarten renovation work. Meaning, they had to help build a fence for a new garden that the little kindergartens were gonna plant. Kaito yawned as he watched the two detectives handle the heavy lifting of the 2 by 4 wood. He seriously didn't know how he let the other one talk him into this. He still also didn't understand why Hattori was here of all people. He stretched out a top of a stack of mulch, waiting for the detectives to get finished with all of the buffy work.

"Oi! Aren't ya gonn' help!" Hattori yelled over to Kaito, who just smiled and waved at Hattori.

"I'll help with the planting! You two look like you got that all covered!" He answered, then went back to debating about a nap or not. He squeaked when he felt to hands grip his ankles and pull, causing his shirt to lift up as he fell to the ground. "Oww…" He whined.

Hattori blinked as he noticed the small birthmark on the lower back of Kuroba that, to Hattori, looked like a very small dove. "Ya know, Kudou hasa that same birth mark." Hakuba looked over at the mark, before Kuroba stood up quickly, and pulled down his shirt. Kuroba's face had turned a bright red.

"Really? An how do you know that, Hattori-san?" Kaito asked skittishly.

"Hmm….Saw it at the hot springs' not to long ago…"

"You were looking that closely!" Kaito said, blushing harder.

"Kuroba, why are you blushing?" Hakuba asked.

"Uh…"

"Hakuba, hold him, I can tell ya if it's Kudou or not." Hattori said, and the other detective grabbed a hold of Katio.

"wait! What are you going to do to me!" Kaito struggled in Hakuba's hold. Hattori lifted up his shirt, and poked around his stomach, making the teen struggle harder against Hakuba's hold. "Wait no heheheh cut it out ….damnit Hattori!" Kaito started laughing as Hattori found what he wanted.

"Yup, totally Kudou, see there's the old bullet wound." Hattori said poking Shinichi in the side. Hakuba let go of the other teen, who pulled his shirt down tightly.

"That gave you no right to molest me." Shinichi growled at Hattori.

"But Kudou I didn't know yer were so ticklish" Hattori grinned at him. "so why yer dressed up like Kuroba, neways?"

"He asked me too. So why do you stare at me in the hot springs!" Shinichi shot back, "Like what you see?"

"Sure, yer good for the lookin' even if yer already takin'" Hakuba backed away from Hattori, this was a level of Stalker issues, that he didn't even want to touch.

Shinichi blinked, and then promised himself to not go to the hot springs with Hattori anytime soon, even if the other detective promised to pay.

-End One-

* * *

(6/1/10)

This was Kitty Neko's request:

**Kitty Neko:** It's just a slight twist of the Shinichi disguising as Kaito scene that is used often. It would be hilarious if Heiji figured it out before Hakuba by some obscure body mark that he knew of. Like a mole on the inside of Shinichi's thigh or something. It could be totally innocent from when they went to an onsen together before or something but it makes the other two go:... what? o_o;; Uh huh, sure. Onsen. You sure it wasn't when you were stalking him to the bathroom that you saw it?

I'm not sure if I got it all covered, but I hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next one! (I'll write to Gin-chan and Anie-chan in that one!)


	29. Shadow Hearts Part Five

The Following is a little explanation on Shadow Hearts, for some of the more, non-followers of RPG games:

**Disclaimer: All of the following information was copied and pasted from wiki, so I did not completely write this, I'm to lazy for that. **

* * *

_**What is Shadow Hearts? **_

_**Shadow Hearts**_ is a console role-playing game developed by Sacnoth and published by Aruze Corp in Japan and in the United States and Europe by Midway in 2001. It is the first official game in the Shadow Hearts series and _Koudelka_ is its prequel. _Shadow Hearts_ follows the adventures of Yuri Hyuga, a Harmonixer guided by a mysterious voice in his head. He finds himself thrown into the conflicts prior to World War I where he must save the woman he loves and the world from destruction.

Released in North America only one week before Square Enix's _Final Fantasy X_, and was not helped by Midway's nominal marketing campaign, _Shadow Hearts_ initially struggled to gain the attention of gamers. The use of 2D pre-rendered backgrounds rather than a full 3D environment drew criticism as well. The game was praised for its original battle system. _Shadow Hearts_ gained a cult following for its quirky use and misuse of historical facts and situations in a form of secret history.

* * *

**Characters:**

**Yuri Volte Hyuga** (A.k.A Kuroba Kaito) in the Japanese version[18]) is the main protagonist of the game and was born in Katsuragi in 1889 to a Japanese father, Ben Hyuga, and a Russian mother, Anne.[19] An anti-hero, Yuri speaks his mind, is often impolite, and is reluctant to accept his special abilities. Indeed, he is called "Rude Hero" before his name is revealed to the player.[20][21] At the beginning of the game it is clear that his actions are influenced by a mysterious voice. Although he would rather ignore the voice, he obeys its commands mainly for the thrill of fighting monsters.[20] Once he meets Alice Elliot his attitude begins to change, although he remains troubled about his fusion powers. His desire to change is fueled further when he discovers Alice had sacrificed her soul to save him.[21][22] He is additionally motivated by the memory of his father, who fought hard and died protecting the world.[23] A Harmonixer, he possesses the powers of Fusion, which he inherited from his father. These powers were awakened in his childhood when zombies attacked his home, and Yuri's mother died trying to protect him.[24][25] By fusing into elemental and non-elemental demons, Yuri gains new abilities in battles.[26] When he is not using his fusions, he fights with knuckle-mounted blades.

**Alice Elliot** (A.K.A **Kudou Shinichi**), born in 1892 to Father Morris Elliot, an English Priest, was raised in London, England. Hearing supernatural voices in her early childhood, Alice later became an exorcist and together with her father they performed exorcisms.[24] When Alice was saved by Yuri, she was unsure what to think of him. But after spending more time with him and seeing him risk his own life to defeat Dehuai, she grew attached to him. After Yuri attempted to fuse with Seraphic Radiance, Alice chose to use her own soul to save him.[21] In battle, Alice has the ability to do White Magic allowing her to heal party members and damage enemies.[27] Alice is the best healer in the game, and books are her primary weapons.

**Zhuzhen Liu** (A.K.A Jii-san) was born in China and is over 60 years old. He is a sage who was taught by Master Xifa along with his peer Dehuai, he proceeds his name with "Ruler of the Nine Heavens, Earth Sage" when meeting people formally.[28] 15 years prior to _Shadow Hearts_, Ben Hyuga helped him when he was being harassed by Dehuai's underlings. As a result, Zhuzhen helped Hyuga to stop Dehuai from succeeding in the Demon's Gate Invocation.[29] He joins with Yuri and Alice in the village of Zhaoyang.[30] In battle, his special skills are Yin and Yang, giving him the ability to heal allies or damage enemies .[31] His primary weapons are staves.

**Margarete Gertrude Zelle** (**A.K.A. Nakamori Aoko**), codenamed "Malkovich," is a world famous spy, and she met Yuri and Alice during her mission in Fengtian. Her mission was to prevent the Japanese soldiers from leaving Fengtian by bombing the railway but Yuri and Alice get caught in the explosion, too.[28][32][33] Margarete uses Secret Weapons during battle to deal damage to enemies. She receives her weapons by using her cell phone to call for aid.[34] Her weapons are guns.

**Kei****th Valentine** ( Hakuba Suguru) is a vampire believed to be over 400 years old. He occupies Blue Castle, the home of his ancestors, and had been asleep for a long time before he met Yuri and party.[28] Bored, Keith decides to join Alice and Yuri. Keith performs Rituals during battle allowing him to heal himself while simultaneously dealing damage to enemies.[35] His weapons are swords. Keith also appreciates other types of rituals and powers.[36]

**Halley Brancket** (Hattori Heiji) is the son of Koudelka Iasant, the main character of _Koudelka_. He was separated from his mother in London when she was taken away in a witch hunt.[37] A big brother to the orphans in London, Halley is aided by Yuri to rescue kids at an orphanage. There they discover Jack's plan to use the Émigré Manuscript to revive Jack's mother.[38] Halley's surname was incorrectly romanised for the English language release. Brancket should have been written as Plunkett[18] (the katakana ブ (_bu_) and プ (_pu_) having been confused), the last name of his father, _Edward_. Like his mother, Halley has the ability of ESP.[39] However, he has difficulty controlling his powers.[36] Halley uses slingshots in battle.

**Albert Simon** ( Gin ) is the main antagonist of the game and very little is known about him. At the beginning, he uses his past teacher's identity, Roger Bacon, to deceive everyone. His birthplace and date is unknown but it is believed that he might be older than Roger Bacon. In order for his plans to work he must use Alice's powers.[24] It was revealed in _Shadow Hearts: Covenant_ that he is residing as a spirit in Yuri's soul. Furthermore, he reveals that the events of Shadow Hearts were a misguided attempt to stop Sapientes Gladio and Rasputin (the main antagonists in _Shadow Hearts: Covenant_) from destroying the world. Simon helps Yuri make a pact with the demon Amon so that Yuri can defeat Rasputin.

**Roger Bacon** (Professor Agasa) is an alchemist who discovered a way to keep himself alive for over 600 years. He was present in _Koudelka_ and aided Koudelka Iasant in Nemeton Monastery.[40] In _Shadow Hearts_ the party finally meets Roger and he reveals Albert Simon's real identity and goals to them.[41]

**Dehuai** ( Snake ) was a student of Master Xifa along with Zhuzhen. 15 years prior to _Shadow Hearts_, he tried to perform the Demon's Gate Invocation to summon a god, the Seraphic Radiance; a being of pure power who is neither physical nor spiritual and destroys all in its path. Dehuai planned on destroying Japan and at the same time ruling Shanghai from atop Kuihai Tower, which houses his Spirit Machine. He was stopped by Ben Hyuga and most of his power was eradicated. But over the years he regained his powers in order to attempt the ritual again, this time using Alice as a key. He acquires the votive pictures representing the Gods of the Four Directions (Red Phoenix, Black Tortoise, Blue Dragon and White Tiger) over the course of Yuri's journey, which he uses to power the Spirit Machine. It is revealed at the top of the tower that Dehuai was actually planning the Reverse Demon's Gate Invocation, in order to obtain the power of a god for himself. However, this time Yuri was able to stop him and at the same rescued Alice.[29] Dehuai's end marks the halfway point of the game when the events switch from Asia to Europe.

**Wugui** (Volka) is Dehuai's head lackey. Appearing as a thin, sullen-looking man in a red outfit, little is known about him aside from his overtly vicious nature. He is seen fighting Ben Hyuga in a flashback sequence in Shanghai, with Hyuga protecting Zhuzhen from Wugui's sadism. Following the encounter at Wuhan, "Bacon" appears and seemingly teleports away with Wugui, who is not seen again during the main game. It is revealed through a side area, Kowloon Fortress, that Wugui had his own interests in the occult, since the area is full of evidence of terrible, bloody experiments. It is assumed this brought him some unwanted attention from "Bacon", who also occasionally pestered his boss. Simon, still under the guise of Roger Bacon, apparently performed some ritual to turn Wugui (whether or not it was against his will is unknown) into a "Cursed Puppet". Wugui is still conscious in this state and yells in extreme pain, begging for death. After a fight with Yuri and his companions, Wugui is finally put to rest permanently, and "Bacon" merely departs. Wugui's main special attack every time he is faced is a move called Game of Death, it is likely a reference to the Bruce Lee movie of the same name.

**Yoshiko Kawashima** (Mouri Ran), also **Lieutenant Colonel Kawashima** (川島中佐, _Kawashima-chūsa_**?**) was sent in to investigate the incident in the train at the Trans-Siberian Railroad and pursues Alice to discover how the men escorting her were slaughtered. It is revealed that Kawashima planned Alice's capture and was sending her as a gift to her father.[42] She was also planning to take Alice because she knew Dehuai required her to destroy Japan. She used her power and status to make sure nobody could defeat Japan. Because of this, Kawashima does not trust people very easily and will eliminate anyone who, to her eyes, are not trustworthy.[43][44] Kawashima never reported back any details of her actions to the Capitol. This caused an investigation to be done and coupled with her father deserting her, eventually led to her execution.[45]

**Koudelka Iasant** (can Anyone tell me Hattori's mother's name?) plays a small role in _Shadow Hearts_. She is the mother of Halley but was separated from him due to a witch hunt.[37] Roger Bacon reveals to the party that Koudelka is the opposite, in terms of her power, of Alice and could replace Alice as a key for his goal.[46] Although unknown at first, it is revealed later in the game that Koudelka is the source of the mysterious voice who has been guiding Yuri on his various quests, including the one seen at the game's beginning that eventually led him to save Alice from Roger Bacon.

**Ben Hyuga** (**Kuroba Toichi**), also **Colonel Hyuga** (日向大佐, _Hyūga-taisa_**?**), was the father of Yuri and the person who Yuri inherited his Fusion abilities from. He died after attempting to use his fusion powers to forcefully merge with the god, Seraphic Radiance. Apparently no Harmonixer was ever able to successfully fuse with Seraphic Radiance except for him, but this fusion cost him his life.[29] He protects Yuri which is revealed by Koudelka when she told Yuri that he was being protected by a being that is even feared by Albert. Eventually Yuri was able to contact his father's spirit and battle him to acquire the fusion of Seraphic Radiance. He is playable in a flashback when Zhuzhen Liu tells Alice the story of how he saved him.[47]

**Master Xifa** is an ancient Adept who is the teacher of both Zhuzhen Liu, and Dehuai. He lives alone, with only one servant, a transformed cat named Xiaofang, sealed in an ancient temple in Wuhan, in which several trials must be undertaken to reach the center. He kept the votive of the White Tiger hidden with him in his chamber so no one could use it for evil ambitions, unfortunately, just as Yuri and company get to his chamber, Dehuai is able to possess Xiaofang, then materialize himself in order to abduct both Alice and the final votive picture for his plan. After Dehuai collapses part of the temple, Master Xifa uses his remaining power to teleport Yuri and company out of the chamber.

* * *

**Setting**

_Shadow Hearts_ takes place in an alternate reality of the real world in the year 1913. The major areas that are visited include many real locations in China and Europe. Here is a list of the different locations found in _Shadow Hearts_:

**China**: Trans-Siberian Railroad, Fengtian, Dalian, Shanghai, and Kowloon  
**Europe**: Prague, Bistritz, Rouen, London, and Wales.

* * *

**Story**

_Shadow Hearts_ moves considerably ahead of Koudelka and starts in late 1913 on a branch of the Trans-Siberian Railroad in Manchuria. The game begins with Yuri hearing a voice in his head telling him to rescue a girl named Alice Elliot, whose priest father was recently murdered in a most brutal fashion in Rouen, France. After an English gentleman by the name of Roger Bacon attempts to abduct Alice from the Japanese army himself, Yuri saves her, and starts a quest through China, and eventually Europe, to discover Alice's importance, Bacon's intent, the identity of the mysterious voice, and his own relevance.

Throughout their journey in China they meet Master Liu Zhuzhen, an adept. They also meet Margarete Gertude Zelle, an English spy who is trying to hinder the Japanese invasion of Shanghai. Along the journey they discover that Dehuai, a warlock, is behind all of the demonic happenings that they have encountered so far. Dehuai reveals his plans - to perform the Demon Gate Invocation to summon the Seraphic Radiance, a powerful entity to destroy Shanghai. He kidnaps Alice for this and the group faces him off at Kuihai Tower. The group manages to defeat Dehuai but is unable to stop the summoning of the Seraphic Radiance. In the end, Yuri and the group are separated.

The second part of the journey takes part in Europe. Alice and the gang continue on their search for Yuri. They are eventually reunited while meeting new friends along the way which includes, Halley, the son of Koudelka and Keith Valentine, a vampire. A shocking truth is revealed as they continue the journey - the man who named himself Roger Bacon is actually Albert Simon, a disciple of the real Roger Bacon. They also discover that Albert's true intention is to raise the Neameeto Float, which is a beacon capable of drawing God to Earth so that it can cleanse the world. He was originally attempting to capture Alice to raise the float, but then changes tack and captures Koudelka instead, and raises the float with her power. The group is teleported to the float by Roger Bacon, and they fight their way through it to find Albert at the pinnacle, where they engage him in battle. He repents for his misdeeds and uses the last of his power to send Yuri and company to intercept God before it can reach Earth. The group manages to destroy God and the world is saved.

* * *

_Okay, back to me writing, as you know, the DC an MK characters have taken over as the main roles for each of the main characters. Like Kaito = Yuri and Shinichi = Alice. (Fox face = Fox Face )_

_New Main Character introduced!_

_Zhuhen= Jii-san_

_I hope you all enjoy Part five!_

* * *

**Shadow Hearts**

**(Part Five)**

* * *

Kaito walked up to the gate and groaned when he saw that it was locked, the gate was rather creepy looking, with tons of magical seals on it. If that didn't say 'go away', then who know's what does. He looked over to Shinichi, who shrugged, "Maybe we should just continue on, I really don't want to enter a place filled with canimbals, anyways."

"aww, don't be like that, Shin-chan."

"Don't call me Shin-chan!" Shinichi glared at Kaito.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Shin-chan! There's barely anything that scares me anymores" Kaito said completely ignoring Shinichi's protest of being called 'Shin-chan', of course, he was also completely oblivious to the two children, one in red and one in yellow, approching behind him.

"OI! Do you two want in?" The children yelled, causing Kaito to jump a mile high, and making Shinichi chuckle.

"Yeah! Ya brats! We'd like a place for a night." Kaito said, trying to remain cool. They were let in, after much creepy dinner talk between the two children. Shinichi felt unnerved as he entered the malice tainted village.

"Ya gotta go to Grannie Mayor's house!" The children cheered together, and then rain in the direction of the house. Shinichi looked at Kaito with a slight glare, and the other male just shrugged.

"What's the worse that can happen?" Kaito grinned at Shinichi.

"They could eat us." Shinichi dead panned.

"Aww…Shin-chan, ya no fun."

- Next -

Shinichi was, of course right, while trying to get some shut eye, the two children had snuck into the house, and attempted to get a little 'taste' of Shinichi. Of course Shinichi blasted the red child with a good dose of holy light, while Kaito took care of the yellow one. As the children disappeared, their true selves were reviled as Cat people. "I hate it when I'm right…" Shinichi groaned, brushing off any remains of the cat people from his blue suit. "I hate that you made us come here anyways."

"Yeah…yeah…I get it." Kaito sighed as yet another Cat person reviled itself to them.

"You killed the children! Now you may wonder in this village until we eat you!" with that Grannie mayor disappered.

"I'm starting to regert not moving on." Kaito whined as Shinichi walked ahead of him, looking for a way to distroy the seal that was placed on the now blood soaked village.

"This is just disgusting…" Shinichi sighed as he steped over cat people remains, and around puddles of blood.

"aww, Shin-chan I didn't know you were so prissy." Kaito joked as he jumped ahead of Shinichi, who blew away another zombie.

"I'm normally not, but this is just horrible." Shinichi sighed again, as he got his foot stuck in a pile of bones and sticks, "This just sucks," He managed to get his foot unstuck, but fell backwards into a puddle of blood. Causing the young man to sigh once more before glaring at his traveling companion. Kaito helpped Shinichi get up, and Grannie Mayor appeared again.

"aww…Your still alive I see!" Then disappeared again.

"You know the only way I bet we'll break that seal is if we get rid of her." Kaito said, looking at Shinichi, who was scrunching his nose in disgust at his now blood covered outfit. "Aw, Come on, We'll get new cloths at the next town, first we gotta get us some kitty stew!"

Along the way, the pair met up with an old adept named Jii-san, him and Kaito instantly started getting along, much to Shinichi's distress. Jii-san helped catch grannie mayor, and kill the god that kept the seal in place.

"Jii-san it was great meeting you" Shinichi said, outside of Zhaoyang's village gate. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Yes, as long as that fella Dehui is after you, I'm sure we will meet again, Shinichi-kun." Jii-san said, before giving Kaito a wave and leaving.

"I liked him, and I don't usually like old people." Kaito said, before heading in the direction of Fengtain city.

Shinichi just sighed, and continued to follow Kaito, just hoping that the other man knew were they were going.

* * *

-End Two-

_(Breif plot hints here: Dehui is after Shinichi for his holy powers, Kaito now knows about how Shinichi's father died at the hands of Bacon, and Jii-san finds interst in the fact that Kaito reminds him of an old friend. Also the Black tortoise Volve Picture is stolen. Hence, Man-eatting Cats/Canibals, they eat each other after all the humans got eaten)_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Anie! I think Tiny loves you, and angst is all in good, but really, it's not here to stay. Sorry Tiny for making Anie-chan cry. I don't try to make people cry, it's just the mood I was currently in. Anyways, I did read that story! I like the other one better, the "world between world" or something, Try reading that one! It's really good! _

_Gin-chan...uh...I didn't kill everyone yet...I haven't killed Hakuba...XD I'm happy that you were happy to get to the end of the death fic arc... hmm Kaito singing to Backstreet boys...sounds fun! Okay lets do it! Torture time for Shin-chan! _


	30. Little Problems

**Small Problems**

* * *

"I could totally get used to this! I haven't been cuddled this much, since I've been this size the first time!" Kaito said happily as he hung upside down in a tree.

Conan sighed, "I can't believe your completely okay being this size."

"It's fun! I totally don't get in as much trouble as I do as a teenager, I could just totally blame it on someone else! Hm…Like Hakuba!"

Conan sighed, "I'm never letting you near that evil scientist again, I swear she's trying to torture me to death."

"Aw…Co-chan, don't you like hanging out with me?" Conan just sat down under the tree, and focused on ignoring the latest addition to the 'not-children" club.

* * *

-End Three-

Your Welcome Ren-chan! I'm here to service! And isn't Kitty-chan great with her ideas! I think it's her way of trying to cheer me up!


	31. I've Been Thinking Of You

_**I think Gin-chan's gonna be a little sad reading this, but maybe not, no one dies. **_

_**I love you too, Gin-chan! **_

__

**Aww…so much love today…* happy sigh * **

* * *

**I've Been Thinking About You**

* * *

Shinichi sat on the couch, curled around one of the throw pillows, eating a bowl of popcorn. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he was still in his light blue pajamas. Some Lifetime movie played on the large HD T.V. in front of him, god did he feel like such a girl, no wonder Kaito stopped texting him. Kaito didn't call him, or text him, or visit him anymore. Tears filled his eyes again, god; he was such a girl! He laid against the arm of the couch, still curled around the throw pillow as someone opened his front door, and closed it.

"Oi! Kudou! Nee-chan says yer hav'n't been ta school since Monday, she'd calle' me all worried about ya" Hattori yelled as he entered the dark house. It was a mess papers lying around, take out boxes lining the kitchen, what had happened? He looked around the house for his friend that didn't answer back. He'd finally found him, curled around a throw pillow, silently crying and watching some Lifetime movie.

He eyed the almost empty bowl of popcorn, the empty carton of strawberry ice cream, and the other several items littering the Kudou living room. "Kudou?" Shinichi didn't even look his way, he frowned at the messy state that Kudou was in, he'd never seen Kudou this bad, not even after Nee-chan had found out about Conan and had preceded to kick his ass into next week. No, this was bad. "Shinichi?" Hattori said softly, sitting down on the couch next to Kudou, after he had made the other teen move his feet. "What's wrong?"

"….he doesn't love me anymore…" Shinichi sniffed and then ate another handful of popcorn.

"Who doesn't love ya anymore?" Hattori asked, slightly confused, Shinichi was dating someone?

Shinichi sighed and buried his face in the pillow. He didn't want to talk about it, let alone think about it, it was to raw. All he wanted to do was eat until he was fat, and cry his heart out for at least a week? Couldn't anyone let him do that? Served him right for not remembering to lock that damned door. He watched Hattori out of the corner of his eye, Ran had sent out his personal murder stalker to come and comfort him, and didn't even fill him in. It killed him to have that heart to heart with Ran the day that Kaito….No. Not thinking about it. Shinichi shook his head. He didn't need to be comforted, he needed to be left alone to mourn, and then maybe he'd be okay again.

It hurt Hattori to see Shinichi like this, he didn't know what to do with this, he could handle a slightly depressed Shinichi, but this was impossible. What was he going to do? He bit his bottom lip, and placed a hand on Shinichi's shoulder, only to be shrugged away. "Shinichi…If it helps, I'm always thinkin' of ya…" Shinichi wiped away his tears and looked at Hattori, wanting an explanation. Heiji blushed as he got Shinichi's attention focused on him, giving that, what do you mean look of his. "'n …I think about ya ….all the time…at school…on a case…even when wer' just seen each other…" Shinichi gave him a broken smile, before sitting up, and leaning against Heiji.

"If you care that much, Heiji, could you just maybe hold me for awhile?" Shinichi said hoarsely into Heiji's shoulder, as the other teen wrapped his arms around the slightly broken Shinichi.

"Of cou'se, Shinichi"

* * *

-End…Four-

Hiya!

Gin-chan seems not to like the death fics that much, so how about a break up fic? Cute and bittersweet. I don't know, I need some happy ideas, it's been depressing at my house for a bit, so someone make up happy ideas, I'll create something with them…or else, Hakuba's next XD

Bad Joke for this punnie ( I just got firecracker icy pops, they come with bad jokes XD):

Why did the Meteor go to Hollywood?

Answer in the next punnie!


	32. The Breakup

**The **Breakup

* * *

Shinichi couldn't understand why Kaito was breaking up with him, was it something he did? He looked at the sad look in Kaito's eyes, if he was so sad about this, why is he doing this? Why?

"Look…Shin-chan…I…"

"No….I don't need any explanations…I was stupid to think that this could work…I…" Shinichi could feel the tears building up from his breaking heart, no he wouldn't cry in front of Kaito, and hundreds of nameless people. "Just know that I…lo…ve…you…and…I'll always be here for you…no matter what…" He quickly turned and ran from Kaito, before the tears could start falling.

Kaito felt as if he ripped his heart out as he watched Shinichi run away from him, but it was dangerous, even if Shinichi knew the risks of him being Kid. He couldn't keep Shinichi in that type of danger, so soon after getting rid of the dangers of being Conan. He felt tears burn his eyes, maybe, just maybe, Shinichi would forgive him one day. Not anytime soon, but hopefully in the future, where they could be together, no worries about crazy men in black out to kill them. He turned, tears falling from his eyes as he walked home. He didn't notice as they streamed down, one after another, continuous, just like the numb pain that he was feeling.

He looked up at the cloudless night, to the little sliver of a moon that seemed to laugh at him for his foolishness of letting the best thing that has ever happen to him go. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from Aoko or Ran, that's for sure. That was if either one of them didn't kill him first. He took a deep breath and steeled himself as he entered his home.

* * *

Shinichi ran and ran, he went through buildings and alleyways, but the tears wouldn't stop, the pain wouldn't stop. It felt endless to him; it clenched up his heart, and then tore it apart. Why was Kaito so able to rip him to shreds so easily all the time? He slowed down at Beika Park and sat on one of the swings.

He looked up at the sky that was starting to fill with rain clouds; it was as if heaven itself knew of his pain. He could barely feel the freezing rain that pelted down on him as he held on tightly to the chains of the swing, and lazily swung back and forth. His tears mixed with the cold rainwater as he sat there, his head against the chains.

He swallowed his pain, and tried to think, he might have told Kaito that he didn't want to know, but he really did. Why did Kaito do this? Why? Weren't they happy? Weren't they on their way to finding Kaito's father's killers? Weren't they close to Pandora? All the goals…dreams of the future? Was it all for nothing?

At this park was were Mouri Ran found her best friend, completely non-responsive, with his eyes open, his breathing normal, but refusing to talk, let alone acknowledge that she was there. Aoko had called her telling her to go look for Shinichi, but she never expected to find Shinichi like this. She'd never seen him like this.

* * *

-End Five-

Uhh…Benze-chan that was so adorable! . Little baby Shin-chan! The only thing that got me was that there's English subs under the german ones xD but watching baby Shin-chan was worth it!


	33. Passonate Moments

**Passionate Moments**

* * *

**Shinichi **ran his fingers through Kaito's hair, as the other teen moved closer to him, covering his lips against his own. At first the kisses were brief, and simple, but soon exploded into passionate filled kisses. He felt as Kaito's hand slide up his shirt, slowly removing it, and breaking the one of many steamy kisses that would be given this night. He stared into Kaito's indigo eyes as the teen moved towards him again, covering his lips, invading his mouth with his tongue as he ran hands down his chest, over his shoulders. His nerves were on fire as Kaito's kisses ran over his cheek, so his pulse on his neck where he sucked gently, making Shinichi's breathe hitch and his heart pound against his chest.

Shinichi ran his hands under Kaito's shirt, tugging it off in impatience. He gave Kaito a quick glare at his soft chuckle. They met again in a kiss as Kaito played with Shinichi's belt on his school uniform pants. God did he hate those pants so much right now was he felt Kaito's leg between his, and against him. He could feel himself hardening with every touch and every kiss. He gasped as Kaito finally released him from his cloth prison, and touched him. "Kaito…"

"Oh…Shin-chan…I didn't know you were so big." He shivered and blushed as Kaito placed a kiss on the top of his cock. Kaito pulled Shinichi's pants the rest of the way off, and stared down at the delicious morsel in front of him. "God, Shinichi you're so hot…"

"..tha..aht's your narcissism talking…." Shinichi barely managed to get out as Kaito took him into his mouth. "oh God! Kaito!"

Kaito smirked as he pulled away to reach into the nightstand, pulling out the lube from the drawer. "You're gonna love this, Shin-chan" Kaito whispered into his ear as he nibbled on it. He lubed up his fingers and circled around Shinichi's entrance before poking in two fingers, slowly working and stretching his Shinichi. He kissed Shinichi, trying to make him as comfortable as possible, during the process. When he finally pulled away, Shinichi let out a sound of protest, Kaito quickly pulled off his pants, not wanting to make his Shin-chan wait to long. He lubed himself up, and slowly entered him.

Tears burned in the edges of Shinichi's eyes; Kaito kissed away Shinichi's tears before moving. He started off slow before Shinichi demanded more harder and faster. They met in a passionate kiss as they reached their climax, Kaito collapsed into Shinichi's arms, looking up into Shinichi's blue eyes, he smiled and kissed him again, before pulling out, and rolling off, and pulling Shinichi close to him.

"..Lov…You" Shinichi mumbled into his chest.

"Love you too, Shin-chan." Kaito grinned, placing a kiss onto Shinichi's head.

* * *

-End Six-

This is for Benze-chan at her request; I hope you enjoyed it! X3 I almost got busted twice! XD This is a thank you for that super cuteness! n_n love love


	34. Shadow Hearts Part Six

**Shadow Hearts**

**Part Six**

* * *

Kaito watched as Shinichi slept peacefully on the square bench, "Out like a light…" he muttered as he looked around and stared at the small puppy that walked up to him. "Woof Woof!" He smirked at it as it ran away from him, and then circled the place. He was pretty impressed with Shinichi, for as prissy as he could act, he didn't complain once about walking all the way to the city, and didn't even ask to rest. He walked around the square, and got a pedometer from some peddler, that had no goods.

Shinichi yawned as he woke up, blinking the weird dream from his thoughts, he stretched, completely missing Kaito staring at him. "Sleep good?" Kaito asked, nearly scaring Shinichi half to death.

"Hm… I had this weird dream about a witch, and Bacon was there, then there was nothing but darkness…" Shinichi got up from the bench, shaking his head. "We need to get some items, then we should probably leave, the Japanese Army might be looking for me."

"Do ya know why they wanted you?"

Shinichi shook his head, before moving in the direction of the nearest shop, with goods. They walked in, Kaito watched as Shinichi purchased some items with a card. He handed Kaito new fighting gloves, and flipped though the newest book that he found at the shop. "Hmm…not as good as Sherlock Holmes, but it'll do."

"Oh, god you're a book nerd!" Kaito whined, just as a radio announcement started playing.

"Today on the Feinyang Railway, a group of vigilantes attacked and brutally murdered several Japanese officials, the leader of the group is a white English male with dark hair and blue eyes." Shinichi felt uncomfortable at the glares that he was getting from the storeowners, and tugged Kaito into following him before the owner started calling for her husband.

Just as they exited the store, and explosion was set off, sending both Kaito and Shinichi flying in the wall across from the store.

-Before the Explosion-

"So you have everything set up then?"

"OF course who do you take me for?" The spy giggled as she looked from the roof, her target? The local train station.

"You don't have any extra trinkets this time do you?"

"Only one, I don't want any innocents getting caught in the explosion!" The spy said, convinced of her sense of 'justice'. She closed the briefcase that was talking to her before he could voice a complaint, to bad that in her attempt to save innocence's, that two got caught in the explosion.

She blinked, looking down at the two groaning men, "Opps?"

* * *

-End Seven-

Anie-chan! Of course Puppy loves you….uh…and the shadow is creepy…* blinks * uh….Yeah, the Hattori one! I totally want to work on that! XD I'll get crackin' on that soon!


	35. I want To SIng!

**I Want To Sing!**

* * *

Hattori blinked as he looked at Kudou, who was wearing a set of soundproof headphones, and then over to Kaito who happened to be mimicking Kudou singing. At least he was sure that Kaito was just mimicking Kudou. He winced as Kaito hit a high note.

"Oi! I betcha can't sing normally, and like Kudou." Hattori smirked and Kaito grinned at the challenge.

"Oh yeah?" Kaito picked a different song on the game, and started singing.

* * *

Baby it's the way you make me  
_Kinda get me go crazy  
_Never wanna stop  
_It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
_  
I can't control it anymore  
_I've never felt like this before  
_Mmm, you really make me lose my head  
_My hungry heart must be fed (uh huh, uh huh)  
_  
Baby it's the way you make me  
_Kinda get me go crazy  
_Never wanna stop

* * *

Hattori couldn't stop laughing, Shinichi looked over at the dark-skinned teen that fell down. And over to Kaito who was singing his heart out. He took off the headphones to hear what Kaito was singing. He was just thankful that it wasn't Britney Spears again.

* * *

_It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
_All the way  
_It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
_Everyday  
_I promise you I will be true, yeah  
_It's only you

_Now I know why I was born  
_You feel my feelings one by one  
_Can't see the world I'm walking through  
_Cuz baby I see only you, oh yeah

Baby it's the way you make me  
_Kinda get me go crazy  
_Never wanna stop

* * *

Shinichi rolled his eyes, really, why did Nakamori-chan think it'd be okay to torture him with a singing Kaito, by giving the said teen a new Karaoke game for his birthday? He sighed as Kaito ended his song, just happy that the overly hyper teen was done mimicking him finally. He glared at Hattori, who was covering his ears. Honestly, it wasn't that bad!

* * *

Baby it's the way you make me  
Kinda get me go crazy  
Never wanna stop

And you know  
I can't see the world I'm walking through  
Cuz of you, yeah...  
It's gotta be you, all the way  
All that I ever wanted  
It's gotta be you, I will be true, yeah  
It's only you

* * *

Well, at least he was entertained by Kaito's dancing. He smirked as Kaito strike a pose.

* * *

-End One-

(6/2/10)

Uh…Anie…? … * is kinda creeped out by the shadow, and the fact that Anie got kidnapped by it…wonders if she should call the police *

(bad Joke Answer: It wanted to be a Star)


	36. Side Effects 3

**Side Effects 3**

* * *

Kaito was backed into the corner, with no where to turn, he looked left, right, he needed a way out from the evil grinning….creature, in front of him. He curled up into a small ball and closed his eyes tightly, it'll go away…he'll be okay. He started to shake as the Finny creature, that should need water to live, started to pet him. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Shinichi blinked as he looked at Kaito, curled up in front of him, and looked over at Ai, "what the hell did you do to him?"

"Oh…him? He was annoying me, so I just used him in a new drug experiment for curing phobias, so far, obviously, it's a failure."

"Nooo! Don't touch me there!" Kaito cried out, making Shinichi jump. "Please! NOOO! GO AWAY! SHINICHI! SHINICHI WHERE ARE YOU!"

He glared at the evil scientist, "Fix him now."

She sighed and went for the antidote.

* * *

-End Two-

Gin-chan! XD You gave Kitty-chan an awesome picture Idea, but no, Hakuba is not Heiji's father XD

OR rather, Hailey's father is named Edward, and he's in America during the first Shadow Hearts. XD The death fics aren't endless, I could totally come up with more, like I warned everyone that I'm gonna make a Hakuba death fic somehow…it'll probably total crack…hmm…

See ya next punnie!


	37. Phobia

Phobia

Kaito grinned as he held the small object in front of Shinichi, who kept backing away from Kaito.

"I've never actually chased you with a fish, so I'd appershate that you don't do the same." Shinichi said crossly.

"Aww, but Shin-chan, it's only a little cockroach."

Shinichi flinched away from the bug in Kaito's hand.

"UGH! GET IT AWAY!" Shinichi ran away from Kaito. Kaito followed behind with the ugly looking Cockroach, This was for all the times Shinichi replaced something in the house with a fish decoration!

-End Three-

Eww Cockroaches...eeewwww


	38. Injuried By Kickball

**Injured by Kickball**

* * *

Shinichi pouted at Hattori's laughter, he didn't think it was funny at all, but there was his dark-skinned friend practically rolling on his floor from the event. Kaito wasn't any better either, under handed comment, followed by cooing, Shinichi sighed and glared at the pair, Kaito was currently trying to get Shinichi comfortable on the couch, propping up his severely sprained ankle.

Why was his ankle severely sprained? He blamed Kaito; while Kaito proceeded to blame the kick ball that Shinichi had been kicking before Kaito scared the hell out of him. The process of Kaito scaring him, and making him jump, tripping over the kick ball that had fallen to the ground, and then falling to the ground, twisting his ankle the wrong way was totally Kaito's fault.

"Oh god, Kudou! Hahahaha outdone by a Kick ball and Kuroba!" Shinichi growled at Hattori, and then threw the remote at him, nailing him in the head.

"It's not funny! Just you wait! once I'm better I'll show you the correct way to be a goalie!"

* * *

_-End One-_

_(6/2/10)_

Hiya! I've made a goal for today! Ten punnies, plus a big chapter story update! Let's see if we can do it!

Anie-chan, we seriously need to do something about that shadow, he's creepy….hmm…maybe even creepier then Wanatanaki-san?

Gin-chan! Hmm I know there's a ton of phobia's, but it's so much fun chasing Shin-chan around with a bug, just ask Kai-chan XD Oh, Kitty-chan left a message for you!

Kitty Neko  
2010-06-02 . chapter 37

Shi-sama sorry for spamming your review (Shi: It's completely alright XD It's interesting)

Gin-chan: Glad you like it but.. EH? Hakuba and Kaito? Is my art really that bad? It's supposed to be Saguru and HEIJI. D:

Tantei-chan! Hiiya! I'm glad you're liking it so far!

Well see everyone in the next ten punnies! * waves *


	39. Shadow Hearts Part Seven

New Character Alert!

Nakamori Aoko a.k.a Margarete Gertrude Zelle/ Malkovich

* * *

**Shadow Hearts**

**Part Seven**

* * *

Kaito blinked at the girl that had landed from the roof, right by his head. Hmm…they were pink. "Hey lady I can see yer panties"

The spy blinked then kicked the already injured Kaito. "If you can make stupid comments, then you're both fine." Kaito and Shinichi both got up from the ground, Shinichi rubbed his head, which he had bumped into a rock.

"What the hell was that?" Kaito wondered out loud.

"Just some explosives I set up, is all!" The spy smirked.

"Just?" Shinichi said, shocked. "Are you serious? You could have killed someone!"

The spy blushed slightly from her miscalculation of blowing up the pair, "Look, ya both fine, so don't worry about it! You're the ones who got in the way!"

"We are? What are you doing blowing up things in the first place?" Shinichi growled at the spy.

"Just some work from my employers, that's all, besides, these explosives were to save innocent people, not hurt them." The spy said as if it was no big deal. Shinichi twitched, he was really meeting to many crazy people lately, hell, he'd found out at the village that Kaito could turn into different monsters. He sighed as several Japanese officials appeared; it looked like god really hated him.

"Look! The group of murderers! Let's go get Mouri-chusa!" with that the two Japanese officials ran for their Colonel.

"Um…We could take the sewers to get away from them…" The spy said, before jumping into the opening of the sewers.

Shinichi sighed as Kaito dragged him down after the spy, who just disappeared. They were walking down through the sewers. Shinichi blinked as a malevolent aura drew him towards a whole in the wall, that was probably made by the explosion earlier.

"God, We'd better hurry and leave before the sewers falls on us…" Kaito whined. "Stupid woman, randomly exploding places…"

Shinichi ignored Kaito's whining as he noticed a small dog in the whole, "aww, aren't you cute?"

Kaito blushed, not knowing that Shinichi was calling the puppy cute not him. "Uh, Shinichi, I didn't know that…" Kaito looked down, to see Shinichi completely ignoring him, and cuddling a cute puppy that he'd seen earlier. "Figures…"

"I'm going to call you Tiny!" Shinichi said, then looked up to Kaito who didn't like the idea of carrying around a puppy in the sewers, "Aw, it's just till we get out, right, Tiny?"

The puppy barked in agreement.

Kaito just shrugged, and then blinked as gunshots fired in the sewers. "Think it's Miss. Spy?"

"Probably." Shinichi sighed, not really wanting to meet the spy again, but if she'd die from a monster attacking her, he just knew he'd feel guilty for at least a day about it. They rushed towards the gunshots, only to find the spy sprawled out on the ground. "Hmm…" Kaito moved closer to the spy only to get a gun in the face, causing him to move away fast.

The spy got up from the ground, completely ignoring Kaito's glare. "Well, we meet again, huh?"

Shinichi sighed, "Yes."

"What are your names, anyways?" The spy asked.

"Kuroba Kaito and Kudou Shinichi" Kaito introduced them to the spy, before Shinichi could object. "And you?"

"Well…I guess I could give you my name…Nakamori Aoko or otherwise known as Malkovich. I'm a spy from France!" She gave a smile.

Much to Shinichi's displeasure followed them to the exit.

* * *

-End Two-


	40. The Kidnapping of Aniechan Kid Style

The following is completely random, but it's the only thing I can think of to help puppy and Anie, at least they'll get a good laugh…

* * *

**The Kidnapping of Anie: Kid Style**

* * *

In a puff of pink smoke, Anie was taken away from the "mysterious house" and Peter, and all that was left for Peter was a note lying on the floor.

**Dear Peter-baka-san,**

I'm sorry to inform you, but Anie-chan is now mine. If you think of coming after her again, you'll have more to worry about then a biting puppy! Puppy get him!

Thank you,

_**Kaitou Kid.**_ * Picture *

Peter looked towards the mirror, eye's widen as he noticed that not only had his precious Anie been taken from him, but he now had bright orange and green hair.

* * *

-End Three-

Does this help at all Anie-chan? FYI. My brother's name is Peter…but he's like 5' 8"

Would Puppy be able to find Anie-chan if Kid-chan stole her? Hmm….

And who is puppy really? Hmmm so many questions…I wonder if you'll already be saved by the time you read this…Oh well I tried XD


	41. Kidnapping of Kudou Hattori Style

**Kidnapping of Kudou: **_**Hattori Style**_

* * *

Shinichi struggled against his bonds; this was seriously becoming old and fast! Why did everyone feel the need to tie him to a bed naked? Shinichi went slack against the ropes, his arms hurt from the pull of the ropes that were tied to tightly against his wrists and ankles. He looked towards the door that started to creek open, reviling Hattori. Shinichi felt so relieved to see his dark-skinned friend. "Hattori! Hurry and untie me before whoever did this comes back!"

"Shinichi, what are ya sayin'? I'm the one that but yer there." Hattori smirked as he climbed over Shinichi, who was blushing at the close contact of Hattori and also shocked that his friend was the to tie him to the bed. "I love it when yer blushin'" Hattori hovered inches above Shinichi's lips. Shinichi's blue eyes stared into Hattori's green ones.

"Ha-tto-ri? Why?" Shinichi whispered as the darker boy's lips moved ever closer. He could feel the lips move on his as Hattori answered him. "Why not? Shi-ni-chi" Shinichi swallowed hard before Hattori pushed his lips against him in a start of a passionate kiss. He let Hattori kiss him, and even kissed the other detective back. He could feel Hattori's hands roaming his body, and could feel Hattori's own hardness near his.

Maybe being kidnapped wasn't so bad, well as long as it was someone he liked.

* * *

-End Four-

Anie-chan! I hope puppy can come and save you soon! Also, there really is a puppy in shadow hearts named Tiny, and well…you'll see! But I do have moving on done! I just haven't posted the epilogue yet…


	42. Kidnapping of Kudou Kaito Style

**Kidnapping of Kudou: **_**Kaito Style**_

* * *

Shinichi struggled against his bonds; this was seriously becoming old and fast! Why did everyone feel the need to tie him to a bed naked? Shinichi went slack against the ropes, his arms hurt from the pull of the ropes that were tied to tightly against his wrists and ankles. He looked towards the door that started to creek open, reviling Kaito, who was just grinning at him. He had a feeling that it was probably Kaito that had drugged him and tied him to the bed naked.

He blushed slightly as his doppelganger startled his hips. "Oh, Shin-chan I love you all tied up and blushing!"

"Damnit, Kaito!" Shinichi growled at Kaito before Kaito silenced him with a passionate kiss.

"Aww, Shin-chan, Don't worry, we're just gonna have some fun! Don't worry, I'll invite Hattori next time too!" Kaito grinned as he continued his molesting onslaught on Shinichi.

* * *

-End Five-


	43. Kidnapping of Kudou Hakuba Style

**Kidnapping of Kudou: **_**Hakuba Style**_

Shinichi struggled against his bonds; this was seriously becoming old and fast! Why did everyone feel the need to tie him to a bed? Shinichi went slack against the ropes, his arms hurt from the pull of the ropes that were tied to tightly against his wrists and ankles. He looked towards the door that started to creek open, reviling Hakuba Suguru. Seriously, this was the last person he had ever expected to kidnap him.

"Hakuba-san, what are you doing?" Shinichi asked, as the other detective took a seat next to Shinichi.

"Kudou-san, I'm terrible sorry that I've had to do this to you." Hakuba said seriously sorry that he'd had to tie up Kudou in such a way. "But you see, Kuroba has stolen something important from me, and hasn't returned it yet, so I've taken something of his that he'll want back as soon as possible." 

"Great that you think of me as Kaito's property…" Shinichi said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Kudou-san, I'm sure that Kuroba will be any second now… that is if Nakamori-san isn't chasing him with a mop again."

Shinichi sighed and hoped that Kaito would show up soon so he could be untied, and then he could proceed to kick both his and Hakuba's Asses.

-End Six-

Four more! And it's only 6 o'clock here!


	44. Side Effects 4

**Side Effects 4**

* * *

Ai sighed as she watched Conan perform more magic tricks and Kaito sigh in a corner. She wasn't even sure how this occurred, all she was trying was a new experimental machine, and Kudou and Kuroba happened to have a brain swap when the machine exploded.

Maybe she should touch up on her skills more, she was becoming like the professor, and that wasn't a good thing for Kudou, unless she started to make him more gadgets, like he needed more of those. Ai sighed as she turned to think of a way to fix this mess. Really, maybe Kudou should just give up on an antidote. She sure as hell was getting tired of thinking of ways to fix these little accidents.

* * *

-End Seven-


	45. Not Another Death Fic!

**Not Another Death Fic!**

* * *

Kid didn't know what to do as he knelled down to his bleeding friend. Yes, friend, because anyone who took a fatal bullet for him was defiantly his friend. He could feel his eyes burning as the blonde detective gave him a cocky grin, "I can see your face, Kuroba." He whispered, not wanting the man in black to know who Kid is.

"You're an idiot." Kid whispered, "You know my rule, you completely broke it." The tears slipped down his cheeks, why was he crying? Hakuba Saguru looked up at Kaito, confused by the tears that kept running down the other teen's cheeks as he laid on the ground dying. Right. Maybe that's why. His cocky grin turned to a sad smile as he finally understood Kaito's need to keep everyone safe, after all, hadn't the older Kuroba possibly been murdered? "It'll be okay, Kuro…ba"

The man in black had taken off as soon as the other police got nearer to the spot that they were at. "You …hav..e…a …reason…for…all..this?" Hakuba managed to get out. He needed to know….had to know. Was it worth it?

"Yes, to find my father's murder." Kaito answered, the tears still flowing from the other boy. "To find Pandora. That's what those men are after. Hakuba…please…stay…" He hiccupped as the other boy began to shut his eyes. He really wanted to stay…He did, but it had it a main artery near his heart, he'd been surprised that he'd lasted this long.

He felt guilty that he couldn't make the tears stop for Kaito.

On the rooftop of the Beika Museum, Hakuba Saguru died in the arms of a crying Kaitou Kid.

* * *

-End Eight-


	46. Shadow Hearts Part Eight

**Shadow Hearts **

**Part Eight**

* * *

Shinichi was the first to exit the sewers, to crawl out to an air port strip. Tiny struggled and jumped out of his arms. "No, Tiny, get back here!"

"Oi, I thought you said that we're only gonna have that damned dog til the exit" Kaito muttered, who was followed by Aoko.

"I think that dog is rather smart, it realizes when there's a dog hater in the mists of us." Aoko said, slapping Kaito on the back. "Well, Kiddo, let's go get us an airplane!" Aoko run towards the airplane, and looked down to see Tiny, who seemed to smirk at her. Tiny started barking, drawing several Japanese Soldiers to them.

"I knew bringing that dog would be a bad Idea." Kaito pouted, as they fought off the soldiers.

"But he was so cute…" Shinichi said as he beated one of the soldiers over the head with his hard-covered book.

"Yeah ….yeah…whatever, let's just get rid of these guys so we can get a plane." Aoko said, taking out the last of the solider with her gun. She took off towards one of the planes only to have it explode in her face.

"I think that's called Karma." Kaito said to Shinichi, who shook his head in agreement until Tiny stepped out of the explosion, with a purple aura surrounding him. "Hey I think Tiny is secretly evil."

Shinichi sighed, that was just his luck, find something cute, and it's really an evil monster. "Ahhahaha! Boy, I'm your dog Tiny! Don't you want to come with me?"

Shinichi sighed, it sounded like an old pervert too. "No, not really."

"Wow, so Tiny, are you really that great of an evil?" Kaito snickered, pissing off Tiny, who then turned into a giant monster.

"Behold! The power of Snake!" It yelled.

Kaito, Shinichi, and Aoko who finally joined them again sighed at the same time, and then proceeded to beat the dog to next week. After the puppy had been defeated, Aoko went off to look for a working airplane before more of the Japanese officials appeared or evil monsters.

"I'm getting really tired of everyone trying to kidnap me…especially evil men." Shinichi muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan, I'll protect you!" Kaito grinned, and looked over as Aoko drove close to them with an airplane that looked like it was running on it's last leg. "Uh…are we seriously riding in that thing?"

"OF course! It's an AIRPLANE, You fly in it." Aoko explained as simply as she could for Kaito. Shinichi waited for Kaito to get in, and climbed in to find that he'd have to sit in Kaito's lap. He blushed as Kaito wrapped his arms around him, to make sure that he wouldn't accidentally fall out.

"Sorry, there's not much room boys!" Aoko laughed in the pilot's seat as she made the airplane take off.

* * *

-End Nine-


	47. Angst On a Bench

**Angst on a Bench**

* * *

The rain pelted down on him as he moped on the park bench, not wanting to move. Ran was crying again, and there was nothing he could do. This time, she wasn't crying because he wasn't there or because he'd just call her. No, well yeah he had just called her, but this time, it was to say that he didn't love her like she did him.

No, he was in love with another boy. He couldn't keep Ran waiting for him. At least the one he'd fallen in love with, understood why he was the way he was, and that there could possibly be no antidote to his condition. He felt tears weld up as he thought of the one he loved, how could he tell him? Especially since he already had a special person. Conan looked up at the sky as it continued to cry with him.

Life wasn't fair.

And for one Edogawa Conan, it'd never be fair.

* * *

-End Ten-

Wow…lookie! I did it! Ten! Lexi-chan! Look! * jumps up and down * Just like I promised! I even finished Moving On today! Don't you love me? heheheh

Anie-chan? I'm sure puppy will save you before evil Peter-baka rapes you! * Trusts in Tiny * Besides, * grin * I'm waiting for you! Does that sound creepy, with the grin?

Okay! Umm…I don't know what to do now…I'm all finished for today….hmmm maybe I shall work on my Heiji/Shinichi fic…


	48. The Integration of Kaito

**The following is for Anie, and is completely random…**

* * *

**The Integration of Kaito,**

**By Shingo-sama**

**(I will also add, that this will be in script format) **

* * *

**Kaito: Noooo The finny creature! WHY are you doing this to me? Don't you love me? * cries and begs for Shin-chan to remove the fish ***

**Shi-chan: Now, tell us, Kai-chan, how is it that puppy/ Jake managed to get out of Anie-chan's diary? Shin-chan, fish. *Gets handed the fish from a snickering Shinichi * Tell us or else!**

**Kaito: Not the finny thing! I'll tell you anything! **

**Shi-chan: Then tell us!**

**Shinichi: Really, is this nessararry? I'm sure that Kaito would have told you reguardless.**

**Shi-chan: * blinks* really? Ohhh…* Throws the fish away, Kaito gives a relived sigh * **

**Kaito: It's that evil rabbit of Benze-chan's, it went and somehow turned Jake into a puppy, and then dragged him out of the diary, I would have stopped him, I swear…but…that rabbit * Starts to cry * **

**Shi-chan: Aww Kai-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't know that Mr. Benz was evil! (Yeah right, just a big fan of the rabbits) but what did the rabbit do to you?  
**

**Kaito: ….**

**Shinichi: Kaito? * hugs Kaito from behind* Don't worry, You know that Shi-chan won't let that rabbit get you again.**

**Kaito: * looks at Shinichi* Really?**

**Shinichi: Really? * Smiles at Kaito * **

**Shi-chan * squees* SO CUTE! **

**Shinichi: Forget…that rabbit will eat both our brains…**

**Kaito: * starts crying again* **

* * *

**-End eleven- **

**Oh! **

**PS: Sorry, Benze-chan I made your rabbit do evil things to Kaito XD **


	49. Graduation A Moving On Punnie

**Graduation**

**(A Moving On Punnie)**

* * *

Kogoro sighed sadly as he watched his adoptive son walk up the Isle along side of the Kuroba boy. They received their diplomas by some administrator that they really didn't know. Kogoro jumped when loud cheering came from the area that the teachers were sitting at.

"SO LONG KUROBA! SO LONG KUROBA!" The teachers sang, some obviously drunk from the joy that Kuroba would no longer be in their school. Kogoro gave the teachers a dirty look.

Aoko sighed from the singing that came from the teacher's area. This was not how she imagined her graduation, why did she have to have her last name start with a 'N', with her luck, she'd have another hour an a half of listening to the teachers sing as Kaito and Conan walk back to their seats.

"Hmm…Should I do something to stop the singing?" Kaito whispered to Conan.

"Didn't your mom make sure you wore something without pockets?" Conan whispered back, really wanting a distraction from the singing teachers.

"Oh, yeah," Kaito said slightly depressed at being reminded that he had no magic trick on him.

"I have pockets." Conan whispered to Kaito, and discretely handed the other teen several silver smoke bombs, confetti bombs, and three other trinkets. "Please do something about their singing, I feel the need to smash my head in."

Kaito smirked, gave Conan a quick kiss, and then started chaos over by the Teacher's area.

Conan sighed in relief as the singing stopped and the teachers started screaming. He knew there was a reason he loved Kaito.

* * *

-End One-

(6/4/10)

Ren-chan, Gin-chan, Anie-chan, Kitty-chan, Red-chan, and Lexi-chan! Wow, that's a longer list then normal! Gosh, I love you guys! Gin-chan You my newest love, You're even picking out the sentences that you like the most! * Tackles * I love love love you right now!

Ren-chan, I don't know where to begin! *Hugs *


	50. Cats 3

**Cat 3**

* * *

Shinichi blinked at the light brown kitten that was shoved in his face. He took the little kitten from Kaito with a questioning look. "Why did you just shove a kitty in my face?"

"This is Ran-chan!" Kaito said excitedly, "And this…" Kaito held up the slightly darker brown cat. "Aoko-chan"

"Poor kitty, named after such violent women," Shinichi said as he petted the rather friendly kitten, "I think you should be named Brownie, your so adorable" Shinichi smiled as the kitten tried to bump her head with his, as a cuddle. Shinichi looked over as Aoko-chan tried to claw Kaito's eyes out. "AHHH! Shin-chan! Aoko turned into a cat!" Shinichi took the kitten away from Kaito.

"Hmm, Aoko-chan, I think you might have been named correctly."

* * *

-end two-


	51. A Normal Day for Shinichi

**A Normal Day for Shinichi**

* * *

Shinichi considered this type of day completely normal, he'd be woken up around seven in the morning by explosions coming from Doctor Agasa's house, he'd then fix the old man up, and then meet Ran to go to school. He'd be bored for the better part of the school day, until P.E, then resume being bored. He'd be chased by Ran for several blocks before Kaito would interrupt what ever she was mad at him for, and then glomp him.

In-between getting home and some random shop, someone would be brutally murdered, and it'd be one of three suspects that the police had managed to collect. He'd then solve the murder, and go home with Kaito pulling random magical pranks on people on the sidewalks.

When he got home, he'd either make him and Kaito something to eat or order out, then watch several different shows on T.V, and if Shinichi was lucky, Kaito would go home, if he wasn't, he'd have a night of being clanged on.

But today was different, Ran was out sick from some type of flu, Dr. Agasa was at some sort of convention, and Hattori had come for a visit, distracting Kaito from hanging all over him. Shinichi sat between the two teens as he turned on a new horror movie that they had rented for the weekend. He leaned into the two of them, completely content that there was no murder, or being chased from hormonal females. In fact, he didn't even mind it when Kaito started clinging to him when he found out that the 'villain' of the horror movie was a shark.

He found that he enjoyed the abnormal days better.

Much better.

* * *

-Three-

Sorry to say, that this is all I'm going to be able to give everyone today, I have to got to work in like ten minutes. Sorry, see you all on Monday or Tuesday!


	52. Waiting Alone

**Waiting Alone**

* * *

Kaito was staring up at the sky, watching the clouds, as he waited for his boyfriend. He sighed and looked at his cell-phone. Forty-five minutes late. He looked over at the children playing in the jungle-gyms, giggling and laughing, playing tag, and swinging. God, he felt like such a creepier just sitting in the middle of the park, waiting for someone who wasn't showing up. He went back to his cloud watching, he was so bored…he glanced at the children again; maybe he could entertain them? No, If he shows up in like five minutes, he'll get annoyed, even though he's the one that's late.

Kaito stretched, looked up at the tree branches that were giving him shade and smirked, well he could totally cloud watch better at the top of the tree. He climbed up the tree to the near top, and started watching the clouds, completely observed in the different shapes that the clouds took.

"Kaito? Kaito?" He looked down to see Shinichi looking for him with a worried look on his face. He listened as Shinichi sighed, and then took a seat on the bench. He was shocked to see tears running down Shinichi's face and the soft sound of Shinichi saying sorry. He frowned, what could have happened to him on his way here? He moved to climb down the tree, but a child walked up to Shinichi, obviously concerned about a teenaged boy crying in the middle of the park. "Onii-san, are you okay?" The child asked, as Kaito continued to watch him.

Shinichi took a deep breath and smiled at the small child. "I'm fine, kiddo, don't worry. I just made someone I love very sad."

"Why'd you do that?" The child asked, curious.

"Cause I'm an idiot, and probably need a good luck charm." Shinichi said, and looked up to see the child's mother calling him. "Kiddo, your Okaa-san is looking for you." The child looked over his shoulder then back to Shinichi, wanting to stay. "uh…Okay! By Onii-san!" Shinichi watched as the child ran off to his mother, not noticing as Kaito jumped down from the tree with a smile on his face. Shinichi jumped as arms wrapped around him, he looked behind him and smiled in relief to see Kaito. "Kai…"

"Shin-chan! I was so worried about you! You an hour late!" Kaito said, with a smile, "I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you arrived, but I got a little hungry and got a quick hotdog."

"It's okay, Kai," Shinichi leaned back into Kaito's arms, hoping that Kaito couldn't see the remains of his tears. "I'm sorry I was late…"

"What happened?" Kaito asked, feeling Shinichi tense up in his arms.

"It was just a really bad case, Kai…can we maybe go see a love movie?" Shinichi asked, in a soft voice, "or even a comedy…just something happy…I…" Kaito gave Shinichi a quick kiss.

"Of course!" He answered, "Oh and I know the perfect one! Let's go see Shrek!"

* * *

-End Four-

I'm sorry, usually I put answers to reviews for Gin-chan and Anie-chan here, but I'm to tired to look them up at the moment, but Know that I love the both of you, and I'll see you next week! it's time for bed, I have to get up at four tomorrow morning...ugh. See you!


	53. Dress Up!

**Dress up!**

* * *

Shinichi sighed from where he hung on the crane, he really wanted someone to save him, but at the same time, he really didn't. Maybe he really shouldn't have nailed that hit with the soccer ball last heist, then maybe he wouldn't be remaking a scene straight out of Sailor Moon, not that he'd confess to watching Sailor Moon or anything. He shivered as a breeze passed through, seriously, who could wear a skirt like this? Shinichi looked down as he heard laughing, great, just who he wanted to rescue him. Hattori.

"Shut up!"

"He really out done himself this time!" Hattori squeeled as he double over laughing, "God, if that doesn't scream that he'd flamboyantly gay, I don't know what does!"

Shinichi sighed, Hattori was so dead when he was down, he felt the blue skirt blow in the wind again, and the blonde meatball wig, was totally not helping this. The only thing that would make this better would be if the actual Sailor Senshi came to save him.

"Oh, god ahhahah, he even put panties on ya! Ahhahaha" Shinichi felt the red blush flush over his face, great, never mind, just having Hattori looking up his skirt made this day so much better. He was so going to kill Kid the next time he saw him, and NO one would be able to solve that murder, not even Hattori, know why? Because he was the first on the list for tonight.

Shinichi growled as Hattori fell to the ground. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

* * *

**-End One-**

**(6/6/10)**

Hiya everyone! Be surprised I actually wrote a funny one, my sister is trying to make me kill her; but this one has been in my head for the last two days.

Benze-chan…uh…what exactly did you do to the rabbit? Hmm…I hope destroying ya bunny doesn't effect ya writing,

Manga-chan! Hiya! I'm glad your enjoying the punnies so far! I was thinking of turning the preggie Shin fic into a story after I'm done with I'll be There or when I get more free time…

Of course, Anie-chan and Gin-chan, I love you too!

Gin-chan I hope I can get more updates out for you so your not so bored for those half-days!

Anie-chan, you're awesome! Well let's see if I can get out more then three punnies tonight!

Shi-chan


	54. Angry

**Angry**

* * *

Shinichi was sitting cross-legged on the chair in the library, he refused to speak to the person in front of him. He glared as the other boy squirmed on the couch. He turned his head away from the view of the pouting face of the other boy.

"Shin-chan, I'm sorry…" Kaito whined, "I love you…"

"If you love me, you'll promise me that you NEVER put me in a Sailor Moon costume EVER again, and that also includes tying me to a crane, mini-skirts, or school girl outfits…oh and lets NOT forget last heist where you dressed me up as a half naked gypsy, boobs include." He looked at Kaito debate about the promise. "Fine, know what! I'm done with heists!"

"No! Shin-chan! You're the only one that makes it interesting!" Kaito said as Shinichi got up in a huff of anger. "I'm sorry! I promise I won't put you in smutty women's clothing anymore! I promise! I promise!"

Shinichi frowned as Kaito clinged on to him, and then sighed.

"Fine I forgive you." He groaned as he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you! Love you! Love you!" Maybe he should have hanged fish from the ceiling like he originally planned. Shinichi tried to pull Kaito off as he attempted to murder Shinichi by smothering kisses.

* * *

_**-End Two-**_


	55. Dress Up! 2

**Dress up!**

* * *

Shinichi sighed, he should have expected this, next time he got Kaito to promise something he'd make sure that their was no loop-holes. He was handing, tied up by the waist, on the chandelier of the mansion of the latest Kid heist in a red cocktail dress, that shimmered when ever the light hit just right, of courses it was decent, but showed enough when up high enough. He looked towards the ground, yup, he was even wearing matching red shimmer heels.

He couldn't even muster up any anger this time, well, at least he wasn't alone. He glanced at the still napping Hattori, who was in a dress similar as his; but black. He smirked as he glanced across from him on the other chandelier at Hakuba, who was growling to himself in his bright yellow cocktail dress.

He snickered as Hakuba glanced over at him. "It's not like yours in any better."

"Yeah, but it's not yellow."

* * *

_**-End three-**_


	56. Stuffed Chicken

**Stuffed Chicken**

* * *

"This is really good!" Kaito said as he dug into the dinner that Shinichi had made for them that night. Shinichi smiled as he took a bite of his stuffed lemon chicken.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Shinichi said as he took another bite. It wasn't until Kaito was almost completely done that he finally asked.

"So what's in the stuffin?"

"Oh, you know, a little bit of crab and flounder." Shinichi felt his grin grow as Kaito turned pale, and then run out of the dinning room.

Revenge was so sweet.

* * *

_**-End Four-**_

Okay, I need to get a shower now! Night everyone! I'll see you tomorrow!


	57. Fish Away

**Fish Away**

* * *

Kaito kept his eyes close as he covered the third fish tank with a black cover. He let out a breath of relief as the fish tank was covered, now only three more to go, and then he could start 'Operation: Finny Thing Removal'. He could feel the unreasonable fear rise as He walked towards the library.

He really needed to learn to stop ticking off his Shin-chan.

Nah, that'd be boring. He covered another evil tank with a black cloth, he twitched, two more. There seriously had to be better ways to get cover up or get rid of the finny things. Like Fin away or maybe F-fish away, Kaito sighed dreamily, god, if only there was a spray that made finny things disappear.

* * *

-End One-

(6/7/10)

Anie-chan and Jake! Hiya! Enjoying the stories, Jaky? Oh, gypsy is usually a Romanian nomad, they tend to believe in the supernatural, wears long skirts, and baggie blouses. Uhh, I think that explains it…

Know what, that's an awesome Idea! XD


	58. Sailor Scouts

_**Sailor Scouts**_

* * *

"This sucks, I seriously hate 'im" Hattori growled.

"quit complainin', Baka, this is all ya fault!" Kazuha yelled at Hattori.

"This is getting seriously ridiculous…" Shinichi sighed.

"You're telling me." Hakuba agreed with Shinichi.

"Really, I think the outfits are kind of cute" Ran smiled, hoping to cheer up someone. "So does this make Kid Tuxedo Mask?"

Shinichi was once again dressed up as Sailor moon, and tied up to Hattori, who was in a Sailor Mar's costume (Wig included), and Hakuba, who was Sailor Mercury, (his hair dyed blue). All three of the detectives sighed, slightly depressed. As Kazuha, who was dressed up as Jupiter, and Ran who was dressed up as Venus, (with her hair dyed blonde) were also tied together.

Shinichi started snickering, "At least he can't have anyone else join our group, guess that makes us a few Sailors short."

"Oh god, Don't even say tha' before ya know it, the task force will be joinin' us" Hattori groaned.

Hakuba shivered at the thought of seeing Nakamori in a sailor outfit. "God, You two are going to kill what ever brain cells I have left."

"I thought that was Kid's job with all that hair dying." Shinichi smirked as Hakuba glared at him.

"So when we're gonna get out of here?" Kazuha asked, hoping that one of the detectives in the room had an idea.

Ran sighed at the boy's clueless look, it seemed that none of them thought of escaping. It was no wonder that Kaitou Kid managed to tie them up all the time.

* * *

-End Two-


	59. Murders Need To Get a Life

_**Murder's Need to Get a Life**_

* * *

Shinichi sighed; his day had been more then a little frustrating. He honestly didn't mind a good mystery every once in a while, but everyday was horrible. He could feel his brain dying slowly as he lay down on his couch in the living room. There had been two today, Two! What the hell did everyone do in this town? Plot obscene ways to murder someone? Shinichi turned so he was laying on his stomach, and closed his eyes.

He twitched as his cell phone started going off. He dug it out of his pants pocket and looked at it. And sighed. "Kudou. What do you need, Inspector?"

* * *

-End Three-

Ren-chan! * Tackles * having fun yet? XD


	60. Sparklers

**Sparklers**

* * *

"Is it even legal to let him have those?" Shinichi asked Hakuba who was hiding behind the same rock as Shinichi.

"I certainly don't think so, god, he has what? Twenty lit?" Hakuba groaned as Kaito started juggling the thirty-two sparklers in his hands.

"Oh god, He must have gone to china for someone to sell him those…"

"SO sparklie and shinny and prettifuls," Kaito cheered as he continued to juggle the lit sparklers.

* * *

-End One-

(6/8/10)

Hiya!

Gin-chan; that's epic XD I want a psy Shin-chan! How much! PLEASE TELL ME!

PS: Hakuba will never have a sense of humor; even if you gave him a new brain

Anie-chan! I feel like drawing Shin-chan in a sailor moon costume now…heels and all XD I'll sure Jaky could survive that if he can survive Shin-chan in a bikini xD omg XD there's an idea!

Lexi-chan, your probably right xD; now on to the fireworks!

OOOHH I wanna play with sparklers!


	61. Card Games And Alcoholic Drinks

**Card Games And Alcoholic Drinks**

* * *

Kaito grinned at the other people that sat at the same blackjack table as him, currently, he had all of the chips but a few of the shinny black ones, of course with his slight obsession of shinny things he was determined to get the last of those shinny chips. He heard Shinichi sigh as Kaito was eyeing up the last of his and Hattori's black chips.

"Why did we agree playing with you again?"

"Uh, you love me?"

"yea, he doe' b't wh't ab'ut me?" Hattori giggled, then hiccupped.

"Kaito, what did you give him?"

"A Sailor Moon."

Shinichi blinked, that had to be a bad joke. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"It w's s' good, Shin'chi!" Hattori giggled.

"So what's in 'Sailor Moon'?" Shinichi asked, completely expecting a sex joke after that.

"Uhh…30 ml White rum, 30 ml Charleston Follies Lemon juice, Ice Champagne and a lemon slice!" Kaito smiled.

"That's weak, but give me one, I just hope it makes me as happy as Hattori." Shinichi sighed.

"Aww, but Sh'n-chan y' so c'te wh'n y' dr'ck!" Hattori glomped Shinichi, making him fall out of the chair.

"Maybe you'd like a 'Purple Elephant On Parade'?" Kaito smiled down at the pair, after stealing the rest of Shinichi's chips.

* * *

-End Two-


	62. Dripping

Dripping

* * *

He guessed it was morbid to watch the red liquid drip down to the ground in a slowly growing puddle, and probably even more morbid to notice that is caused motion circles. He was so light headed, but he didn't have enough will to care anymore as he was tied up, hanging upside down, and slowly bleeding to death like a farm animal to slaughter.

God, imagine if he actually ended up as the menu. He chuckled to himself, the loss of blood making him feel like he was slowly loosing his mind. A figure appeared in front of him.

He didn't know who it was as they cut him down, he could see their lips moving, but couldn't really hear them. He looked sideways, wasn't there someone else here with him? Someone who'd been hanging from those hooks like him? He blinked and looked at the figure that had saved him, the figure was on a cell phone…who was he calling? He couldn't think…he was so tired…His eyes closed then opened again, then repeated as the figure shook him, his mouth moving again.

He really wished he could hear the figure (Man?) in front of him, but all he could hear was the rush of blood flowing back to the rest of him, and the fast flow of the cut on his shoulder. He looked sideways as the puddle of blood continued to get larger. Guess he really was that morbid if he could just lay there, not even worried at how much had started to cover the ground. He looked back to the figure, who had tears running down their cheeks. He reached up a small hand, wiping off the tears. "Don't cry, Nii-chan…" He whispered before falling asleep.

He was always a very morbid child, and surviving some whacked out cults, and not even freaking out from the sight of his blood pooling around him, reinstated that fact. Kaitou Kid looked down at the small child in his arms, and wondered how it was possible for this child to be still alive. He disguised himself as an elderly man, and waited with the said child in hand, for the ambulance.

After he was certain that the child would be alright, did he finally leave, disappearing without a trace, before the two elder Kudou's came rushing through the hospital doors, in search of their child that had gone missing the other day.

/~*~/

Shinichi rolled his eyes as Kaito did a flip and landed on a fence of a building labeled for demolition. Shinichi looked at the building, and frowned, before looking at Kaito. "Kaito, doesn't that building seem weird?"

"Well, duh, that's why it's being torn down, gee, Shin-chan, we'rd ya brain go?" Shinichi rolled his eyes at Kaito, but smiled as they walked away from the morbid looking building.

As a child, most adults classified Shinichi as morbid, with his father being a mystery writer and detective, it wasn't that weird that Shinichi was a little more knowledgeable then most children. Now he was a great detective, who is best friends with the child of the man that had saved him years ago, and maybe he wasn't that morbid at all.

* * *

-End Three-

Sparklers are only illegal in Kaito's hands, Gin-chan! Hmm…that's a bit pricey, how about 20? Hmm? Deal?

That's great, that's how I find code names, Google does wonders.


	63. Turn On

**Turn On**

* * *

Kaito couldn't believe it even if he tried, there in front of him was Shinichi dressed completely in a Kaitou outfit, with HIS heist in his hands. Shinichi had beaten him at his own game. Shinichi shot him a smirk as he turned to him. "I feel like I should call you the Tantei-kun, Kid-san. I was wondering what you'd do if I managed to get the gem first." Kaito was speechless, and quite unsure, what to do. "My, my Kid-san, Speachless? I'm flattered." Shinichi gave him a signature Kid smirk as he stepped on the roof's leage.

With that the detective disappeared into the skies, just like he would have usually.

God, talk about a turn on! Kaito smirked, now if only he could catch that thief in his bed later.

* * *

-End Four-

Did you remember to leave him food and air holes? Gin-chan.


	64. Bad Hair Day

**Bad Hair Day**

**(Brought to you by Kuroba Kaito)**

* * *

Shinichi growled as he searched the house, top to bottom for his hair gel, but the search was proven futile. He sighed as he got ready for school and met a slightly shocked Ran out by the front of his gate.

"What happened to you hair? Did you gel it?" Ran asked, pointing to the many directions that his hair tended to go in without hair gel.

"That's the problem, I had no gel."

"Oh."

Shinichi was a little annoyed with the stares that he'd been getting for most of the day. It's not like he's the only one to ever have a bad hair day! He was happy as he finally got out of the hell hole called school and met Kaito and Hakuba out at the gates of the school, he still thought that it was unfair that their school got out earlier then his. Kaito blinked as he noticed Shinichi's hair, and did a 360 around him as Hakuba just gave the detective a look.

"I'm out of hair gel" Shinichi told Hakuba.

"wow, I thought you'd need hair gel to get it to stick up like that." Hakuba said, giving the wild hair a look. "Now you look to much like Kuroba."

"Shut up, it was worse when I was a kid, it never stayed down, I had to use a half a bottle a day then." Shinichi groaned as Kaito started running his hands through Shinichi's hair.

"It's so soft now…" Kaito said, amazed at the fact that there wasn't even an ounce of gel in Shinichi's hair.

* * *

-End Five-

* Pets Gin-chan * I love you, now what to do with a psy. Shinichi? Hmmm! I know! More punnie adventures!

PS: The TV just said Shafts, and I giggled. I don't even know why the T.V said shafts


	65. Completely Dark

**Big Warning: (Please Read Before Going On Further) Uh, I can get very disturbing at times, like…um…this. Yeah. Sometimes, I get these horrible ideas, and they won't leave, and they take root, then they mutate and it just gets worse then a death fic…Yes, there is something worse then a death fic, at least in a Shi-chan mind world. The actual warning for the story is rape, and brutal death? I know two of yous that hate death fics, so I'm not sure how you'd react to a rape fic. So here's this warning, if you don't want to read it, please skip to the next one. Thank you, Shi-chan. **

**PS: Might have some OOC? I'm horrible at writing any of the bad guys…**

* * *

**Completely Dark**

* * *

Shinichi looked at Kaito, who was chained to the ceiling by his wrists (With them spread as wide as possible) and hanging down, He was chained by his neck to the bed on the furthest wall in the cell. Kaito was unconscious as he hung from the ceiling, his head bleeding, but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. Shinichi glanced towards the door that had opened, reviling Gin. He didn't even understand why the cold-blooded killer had captured them; usually he would have just killed them. Shinichi was completely trained on Gin as he shut the prison door, the lock clicking in place. He didn't even notice as Kaito twitched awake from the mere presence of Gin's bloodthirsty aura.

"Kudou Shinichi," Gin said, and it made Shinichi feel as if his stomach was trying to tear itself apart. "I have to thank you for getting rid of the boss and Vermoth, for me, of course I rather they died a painful death." Gin shrugged and moved further in the room, making Shinichi back up to the bed and fell on to it. Gin smirked, as he moved closer to Shinichi. "I think I know the perfect way too." An evil smirk crossed Gin's face as he hovered over Shinichi.

/~*~/

Kaito's eyes widen as Gin pushed Shinichi down on the bed. He tried to scream, but his throat was so dry, and it didn't help that he was gagged. He tried to escape the chains, but was distracted by Shinichi's scream. He looked down to see Gin struggling to restrain Shinichi, he couldn't quite hear what Gin whispered in Shinichi's ear, but whatever it was killed all of Shinichi's fight. He had a horrible feeling that it had something to do with him.

No, Shinichi keep fighting! He thought, as Gin practically ripped the clothing off of Shinichi. He was shaking in anger as he watched Gin kiss the boy below him. He could feel tears burning his eyes as he fought against the chains to get free so he could save Shinichi. He felt so helpless as he hung above them, watching, but trying to escape.

/~*~/

Shinichi glared up at Gin, who had strattled him, "Get the hell off me!" He screamed at him as Gin smirked at him, holding him down as he moved closer to his face, "Hmm, Kudou, what would you do to save that Kuroba kid?" Shinichi tensed under Gin, and had in effect stopped fighting against him. "Would you sell yourself to me, Kudou?" Shinichi glanced up briefly to look at Kaito, not aware that Kaito was actually awake. He knew that Gin never took bargains lightly, and usually went for a straight kill, but…he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Kaito.

He nodded in a silent agreement, not really trusting himself to say it out loud. He didn't respond to any of Gin's advances, just let Gin do what he wanted, and the killer couldn't have cared less. Gin liked instant pleasure, and couldn't care less if his sexual partner was responding. Gin ripped off the shirt first, and then pants and boxers, he grinned at the delicious feast before him as he nibbled, bit, licked and kissed down the boy's neck and chest, his hands glided up the teen's thighs, spreading them as he moved in-between them. He rubbed himself against the boy, and grinned as he heard the teen cover an unwanted cry.

Shinichi gasped in surprise as Gin grabbed his hips and flipped him onto his stomach. " I hope you like it rough, boy." Gin chuckled evilly as he entered Shinichi completely dry, tearing him apart inside out. Shinichi felt out a cry of pain that he hadn't meant to escape. He didn't want Kaito to see this. He felt tears burn his eyes as Gin thrusted in him painfully fast and hard, he could feel and hear their flesh smacking against each other. He tried to keep the noises to the minimum, not wanting to let Gin get any more pleasure out of him then needed, but he couldn't stop some of the more painful grunts, or gasps.

Unwanted tears leaked down his cheeks, and he covered his face with the pillow, he tried to block everything out, trying to find a happier place as Gin pounded into him. He felt disgusting as Gin cummed inside of him, and pulled out, letting him fall limp to the bed. He felt Gin lick his cheek, and give him a disgusting smirk, before turning and leaving him where he lied.

/~*~/

Kaito felt as if something had broken inside of him as he watched Gin just slam into Shinichi, completely dry, he could see the blood leaking down Shinichi's thighs as he watched, he didn't even feel the tears running down his own cheeks as he watched Shinichi being brutally raped by Gin. He hung there limply at every cry Shinichi hadn't managed to cover up.

The tears kept flowing down his face; he continued to shake in hopeless anger at the fact that he couldn't get out fast enough for Shinichi. He clenched his teeth against the gag and finally managed to get free as Gin left the room. He fell to the ground; he let out a little grunt when he didn't land quite right. He ripped off the gag, and ran to Shinichi, who was shaking in a curled up position. He backed away when Shinichi flinched from his touch. He sat at the edge of the bed, wanting to comfort Shinichi anyway he could, but couldn't he balled up his fists in anger. He glared at the door that Gin had left through. He glanced back at the broken Shinichi.

"Shinichi…" He let out, breathlessly. "Why?"

Shinichi didn't respond, he didn't blame him as he continued to watch the other teen just cover himself with the dirty sheets and try to block out the world for a couple moments.

Why did this have to happen? Kaito thought as he sat as close as he could to Shinichi.

* * *

-End One-

(6/9/10)

Since I'm not sure if Anie, Gin, or anyone else had skipped this, I'll be posting my usual responces in the next punnie, which I hope is happier then this one…


	66. Shadow Hearts Part Nine

**Shadow Hearts**

**(Part Nine)**

* * *

"Dad," A young Kaito looked up at his father, who was dressed in a green military uniform, and was smiling down at Kaito. "Mom says that Dinner's ready."

"Thank you, Kai-chan," His father smiled and grabbed his hand to walk him back to the village.

"Dad, Do you have to leave again?" Kaito asked as he walked along with his father.

"Yes, but I'll be back in time for the harvesting, Kai-chan." Toichi said, looking forward so his son wouldn't see the sad look that crossed his face.

"Good, Mom worries all the time, I'm a man, so I can take care of me and mom, but mom gets so lonely without you, ya know" Kaito said, covering up the fact that he cried sometimes with his mother when his father was gone longer then they thought he'd be. Kaito smiled as he walked by his father's side.

/~*~/

It was pouring outside as a young Kaito ran around the house, trying to amuse his mother, who had been looking out of the window anxiously for her husband, who was to arrive back home that night, but yet, haven't even been sighted. Kaito hugged his mother, and smiled up at her. "Don't worry, mom! Dad will be home in no time!" Chikage smiled down at her son, and patted him on the head.

"You're right, Kai-chan, Your mother is just silly and always worries, even when I know he'll always be alright." Chikage giggled, then paused looking toward the door, as it started shaking from pounding. Kaito blinked, then smiled at her.

"I'll answer it!" He ran to the door, just before he opened it.

"No! Kaito! Get away from the door!" His mother yelled as it pushed opened, reviling several pale looking villagers.

"Mom….What's going on? What's wrong with Maki-chan's Dad and uncle?" Kaito looked at his mother who was shielding him away from the monsters that were disguised as humans. "What are you doing here!" Chikage demanded of the monsters.

"Raarra…Master Snake demands the life of Kuroba Toichi's wife and child," The monsters attacked Chikage as she covered Kaito with her body.

"Kai…"

/~*~/

"…to! Wake up! Wake up!" Shinichi shook the other male under him as the airplane's engine let out huge clouds of black smoke. Kaito opened his eyes, and began panicking.

"I knew it! I knew this hunk of junk would crash!" Kaito cried out as Aoko tried to get control of the plane.

"Ah, Shut it, Boyo." Aoko turned to yell at Kaito, her eyes widen at the mistake that she had don't and screamed as the plane went out of her control and started spiraling down towards the ocean.

"NOO!" Kaito and Shinichi screamed.

* * *

-End Two-

Hiya everyone! Gin-chan! * huggles * Love you, I've been in a really morbid mood lately, don't know why, maybe it's work? Or the J-pop I recently gotten off of Itunes, who knows, I just hope it exits my skull as soon as possible…

Anie-chan, you never told me that crazy idea of yours, * heart * I'm all ears! Please tell me! I'd love to hear it! * gives kitty eyes * please? (Jaky shush XD Shinichi in a sailor moon costume would be so awesome to see, (Kitty-chan? Wanna satisfy that? Hehehe * Completely evil* ) Okay, I'm gonna work number three for the day…

Uh, Anie-chan, your reminding me of Lexi-chan….hmm…I know she is gonna like the last punnie….

See you next punnie!


	67. Conan Space

**Conan Space**

* * *

Conan glared up at Hattori, who was hovering above him, even from the knelled position the other boy was in. "What do you want, Hattori?" Conan growled, feeling that Hattori was invading his personal space.

"I ju't wanna talk with ya."

"Well, your invading my Conan space, move it."

Hattori blinked at Conan, who continued to glare up at him.

"Kudou, since when did ya have 'Conan Space'?" Hattori asked, sarcasticly.

"Since you invaded it with your overly tallness." Conan answered with a straight face.

"God, Ya been hangin' with that Kuroba to much." Hattori sighed as he backed away from Conan.

* * *

-End Three-

Gin-chan, you can spam my review box as much as you want xD I don't mind, I love hearing from you at every story, it lets me know that your enjoying them! So please, keep spaming me, I love it when you and Kitty-chan spam me. I enjoy it!


	68. Meetings

**Meetings**

* * *

Shinichi looked out at the rain that was pouring around the bus stop area that he was sitting in. He sighed, it didn't' look like it was going to let up anytime soon, and Ran was still nowhere in sight. He leaned back in the bench and yawned, he really shouldn't have gone to that Kid's heist last night, not when he knew he would have to go with Ran on some weird shopping adventure that involved meeting someone she had met online. He blinked as another teen sat down on the bench next to him, and crossed his arms, as if waiting for someone.

He noticed that the boy wouldn't stop figeting as he sat on the bench waiting, the slight shaking of the bench was starting to rake on Shinichi's nerves as the boy twitched where he sat. He sighed, the only way he was going to be able to get the other teen to stop would be to distract him. "Hey, Waiting for someone?" Shinichi asked the boy, who turned towards him, Shinichi blinked, the teen could have been his long lost twin, if he had one. He wouldn't doubt his parents pulling that one on him.

"Yeah, a friend, I've been talking to her online forever, and she wanted to us to meet up here with her other friend." The teen said, smiling.

"Oh! You must be Kuroba-san then!" Shinichi said, smiling, well at least someone had shown up, not that he could say much for Ran.

"Ah, are you Mouri-san's friend then?" Kuroba smiled as he asked, happy that he'd been able to find one of them. "Where is she?" Kuroba looked around.

"Late, I'm usually the one late, and here she is, ten minutes late." Shinichi sighed.

Kuroba shrugged, "At least we're not waiting alone! Oh! I know!" Kaito made a pink flower appear in front of Shinichi. "Kuroba Kaito, Pleased to meet you!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, but smirked, "Kudou Shinichi, I'm very pleased to meet you as well."

* * *

=End Four=


	69. Losing Bets

Losing Bets

* * *

Shinichi clenched his teeth as he walked around the mall dressed up in the latest spring dress, with heel sandals and a matching handbag. He was never going to bet against Kaito EVER again. He looked around for his date to show up as he sat at the bench, he fingered the hair extensions that Kaito had put in his hair, so it'd be longer, he had to admit, it was better then a wig. He ignored the looks he was getting from the more perverted side of society as he crossed his legs, still waiting for the one who had dressed him like this. Hell, even the fake boobs looked and felt real, which sort of disturbed him.

He fingered the choker around his neck that kept the Adam's apple less noticeable and also changed his voice to more soft, female. Kaito had really done all out on this. He was just scared at what the second half of losing his bet gained him. He looked up as Kaito was dragging Hattori towards them, fuck no. Yup, Shin-chan had passed the hell no, to a straight fuck no.

"Hattori-kun, this is my cousin Sheena-chan, Sheena-chan, this is Hattori Heiji, ya know that famous Detective of the West " Shinichi placed on a fake smile as he shook Hattori's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hattori-san." Shinichi said, hoping that Hattori wouldn't recognize him.

"Same to you, Sheena-chan!" Hattori grinned. "Kuroba has told me all about you! I have the whole day planned out for us!" Hattori wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started dragging him away from Kaito, whom he threw a death glare at as he conversed cheerfully with Hattori.

When this date was over, he'd make sure that no one ever solved the death of Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

-End One-

(6/10/10)

Anie-chan, hmm, Alice in Wonderland, huh? I could do so many dark things with that hehehehehe… * evil grin * I'll get working on it soon! I just want to make some Shi-chan adjustments, and it'll be pulled up for you!

Gin-chan! That was kind of random, but yeah, xD I have no clue how many people live where I live…. I know it's a lot, portalable Conan, every detectives need, hmm sounds tempting xD

Well see everyone at the next punnie!


	70. Shadow Hearts Part Ten

**Shadow Hearts**

_**Part 10**_

* * *

Kaito hugged the ground as they crawled out of the ocean from the crash. "I hate you." He growled at Aoko, who shrugged.

"That plane was just a wimp! It was a very wimpy plane! Well, I'm just glad we made it this far!" Aoko said optimistically as Shinichi took off his jacket of his blue suit and ringed it out. God, his life has been sucking lately. Plane crashes, old men wanting him, hell monsters chasing him everywhere, and even better, the Japanese Army wanted him for some strange reason. He flopped into the grass to air dry, he was so tired of fighting. Kaito glanced over at Shinichi, who looked like a drown rat as he lay in the grass. Kaito crawled over to Shinichi; he only crawled because he was still silently worshiping the Earth, and looked at him.

"Ya okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Shinichi answered blinking at how close Kaito was to him. It was so weird, his life kept changing and there was nothing he could do about it. Well, at least he hadn't been exactly cursed yet. "Oh, You were talking in your sleep, do you have bad dreams often?" Shinichi asked as Kaito continued to watch him.

"Yeah, ever since I was little," Kaito answered with a weak grin. "well, at least we survived that no thanks to a certain trained spy."

Shinichi smiled at how Kaito changed the subject, and sat up. " Yeah, I'm just glad that we hit the water, five more feet and we would have been goners"

Aoko huffed at the pair and stormed towards the village, see if she'd ever fly a plane again for them! The pair chuckled then got up to follow Aoko's lead into the rather silent village. Shinichi looked back as he noticed that Kaito had froze up near the entrance of the village. He looked over to the hanging lines of fish that were set out to dry. "What's wrong Kaito?"

"N-n-othing!" Kaito ran into the entrance and pass the lines of hanging fish. Shinichi shrugged, still unsure about what had frightened Kaito so badly. He looked around, to see if there were any hidden monsters, but didn't spot any. So weird. He entered the village to see Kaito standing frozen in the middle of the village. He could have sworn he heard the other whisper, 'god, I'm in hell!' under his breathe, but let it go. What ever was the problem, Kaito would tell him if it was dangerous to him. "Kaito, let's go to the Inn," Shinichi said, dragging the male with him to the Inn, where they bumped back into Aoko.

"There you guys are!" She said cheerfully.

Shinichi promised himself to get her checked for being bi-polar later, "what's going on?"

"Apparently there's a ghost going around and cursing people at night." Aoko said, as in the next room, one of the victims died to an old woman giving prayers. The old woman exited the room, moving towards the door, she paused and stared at Shinichi for a second before exiting the Inn completely. They walked up to the owner, who told them to come back later, after he had time to clean up. The group nodded and exited the Inn.

An eerie fog had filled the village, making it seem like a ghost town, Shinichi spotted a woman standing by one of the houses, with an evil aura around her. He looked over a Kaito, who had moved towards the woman. God, he's such an idiot sometimes, Shinichi thought as he went after Kaito.

The ghost of a woman turned to them. "Whatcha doing out, miss? Isn't it dangerous?" Kaito asked the woman.

"Kaito, it's that ghost! She – " Shinichi tried to explain but was cut off by the eerie ghost.

"You have such a pretty voice, I used to have a pretty voice…" The ghost said to Shinichi.

Shinichi stared at the ghost that had moved closer to him. "Why are you cursing these people?"

"Hm…The one I curse to death to night is…." The ghost dragged out.

"Y…..O…..U" A bolt of light came out of nowhere and struck Shinichi, causing him to lose consciousness and fall to the ground.

"Shinichi!" Aoko and Kaito called out to their friend and ran to him as the ghost started laughing.

"You shall die at Sunset tomorrow! You'll be in total agony the entire time!" With that the ghost disappeared, leaving a distressed Kaito and Aoko.

* * *

-End Two-

Can you believe that this is number seventy already? Hmm….I wonder how many I can make within a month? hehehehe


	71. Alice In Wonderland DC Style

**Alice in Wonderland**

**(D.C style)**

* * *

Shinichi sighed as he looked around, he had no clue where to begin at how weird everything it was around him. He glared at the different vegetation that had started talking to him. He stopped at rather black rose that waved around right in front of him. "Shinichi! Shinichi!" the rose called out. "come here!" Shinichi sighed, he was working so well in making himself believe that the flowers weren't talking to him at all.

"God stop saying my name!" He glared at the rose that kept calling him.

"You can shout out my name if you want, Shinichi" The rose 'smiled' at him with a creepy feeling to it. "I'm Lexi, and I know the best guy for you"

With that, Shinichi lost patience with the talking flower named 'Lexi' and ran out of the garden that had talking flowers and ran into a place where there were a rabbit, a dark-skinned man, and a cat sitting around drinking tea. Well, it would look like a normal tea party if it wasn't for the rabbit and Cat….was that a mouse in the tea pot? He sighed as he walked up to the table. The man with the hat, Cat, and rabbit all looked over at him with large smiles. Yup, he was defiantly in some white cell somewhere, probably in a straight jacket, giggling to himself.

"Hell' there! Join us! Join us!" The man in the hat said with an oaksan accent. Shinichi got a better look at the man in the hat, and had to say that he looked like Hattori as the man in the hat placed him in a spot next to him. The cat was also starting to creep him out with the huge smile that crossed it's face, hell it reminded him of Kaito, in more then one way as it started to float around him. It didn't help when he spotted the caterpillar that was giving him looks across the table. He could see the caterpillar giving him a creepy smile, as it was planning to crawl on him later, and go home with him. Where ever home was. Oh, look here it comes, He thought as the caterpillar crawled over, and then hugged his index finger, "I'm Renkin, and I love you."

He ducked as a tea cup came flying at him, "No, Ren-chan! I love him more!" The hare said making the dormouse pop out of the teacup.

"Anie! I thought you loved me!" the dormouse named Jake cried out, then glared at Shinichi, like this was his entire fault. Shinichi just sighed as the cat hanged on him, and over him, around him in general and the 'Hatter' offered him tea. Just as he was getting accustomed to the weirdness, a white rabbit in a Sherlock Holmes costume came up, sat down next to the Hatter. God, it was Hakuba in rabbit form. He really hoped that whatever hospital he was in, gave him really good pills to fix this delusion. Shinichi ducked as the March Hare, that he learned was named Anie, threw some stones at the cat he named Kaito.

Shinichi was starting to get sick of being moved around, and drinking tea as a giant bird glomped him. "OH My god! Shin-chan!" Thus he meet the dodo bird named Ginshi, who then went to glomp Hattori (Hatter) and Kaito. Shinichi manged to catch a glance of Hakuba's watch, and sighed, it'd only been an hour in this weird world that his mind decided to make, and he was dying for a dead body to appear somewhere, just for normalcy sakes.

Shinichi waited for Anie to throw something again before booking it into the woods, he'd rather the talking flowers over that group of crazies any day.

* * *

-End Three-

XD Anie! *pats* I'm sorry about your crazy exams! well, at least it's over!

Jaky, the mood killer of the day! Don't worry, Shinichi will make sure to put you away…in a tea pot! Mahahhahahahah! Hmm, an actual story of this? Hmmm, let's see what the other's say, I have a preggie Shin story in the works, and I have I'll be there to finish, as well as More than you think….so I can't promise it'll be up right away!

Gin-chan *Huggles * xD I do believe that there could possibly be more then 100,

Well, for Anie and Gin-chan I give you two this!

Shingosaisubekiyahoo dot com, feel free to send any or all ideas there, that way you don't always have to in a review! Or we could just gush over fics, I also give sampler's to certain reviewers, like reviewer 50, 100, 200, so on so forth, I'd like to be able to do that for you guys too. So feel free to e-mail me. I love you two, and I hope you've enjoyed this! * Smile * See you again!


	72. Lazy Day

**Lazy Day**

* * *

Kaito yawned from his position on Shinichi's couch, he wondered slightly where the other teen was, but then went back to his upside down position on the couch, and continued to watch the sappy love drama that was on. He didn't really feel like moving at all. Shinichi's couch? Awesome. It was soft and squashy, and completely comfortable.

He felt like a lazy cat as he curled up on the couch, silently mocking the movie that was on.

Four hours later, that was where Shinichi found Kaito, still on his couch, watching some action movie, and eating the last of his Oreo cookies. He was too shocked at the fact that Kaito had barely moved all day to care about the quickly vanishing Oreo cookies. He'd care about that later.

* * *

-End Four?-

I was apposed to watch Detective Conan all day today, but Roomie, who watches it with me, is fast asleep on the couch, so I'll probably be doing this for most of the night…hmmm….How many punnies will arise? XD FYI, I'm only on eps. 545, * Sigh * I should start watching it with out her again, and just re-watch the eps.


	73. Driving with Shinichi

**Driving with Shinichi**

**(Kaito would rather swim with fish)**

* * *

"Oh my god! Slow down!" Kaito screamed as Shinichi took a sharp turn at 70 mph, with a huge smile on his face as he raced down the mountain roads. "We're going to die! Die! I say die!" Shinichi just chuckled as he took the wavy turned at 80, making Kaito screech and scream the whole way down the mountain.

Hattori sighed as he held on to the 'oh shit' bar, completely used to Kudou's mad driving skills, as Hakuba clinged onto the seat belt, secretly praying to survive this road trip from hell.

"Shinichi! Please! I'm begging you!" Kaito cried, only to be met with Shinichi's laughter.

"Here I thought you liked risk, Kai-chan!"

"Not like this! Oh my god! Tree!" Kaito screamed, and Shinichi just turned as if the tree was never there. Tears weld up in his eyes as Shinichi continued on, he made a mental note to never ever let Shinichi drive on a road trip, ever again. He was pretty sure that swimming with those finny things were safer then being a passenger in a car that Kudou Shinichi was driving.

* * *

-End Five?-

hehehe, it's spring for Jaky-kun, xD You two are just so adorable! * hugs Jaky * do we have to take him to a vet? They might neuter him!


	74. Morning Pier

**Morning Pier**

* * *

Shinichi sat at the pier, waiting for the one person that had understood him more then his childhood friend. He looked up at the sky, expecting him to arrive any minute as he sat there waiting. The sun was starting to rise as he watched the sky, dread filling him as he waited. He watched the sky fill with colors of purple, orange, gold, and yellow, before slowly turning blue.

And still the person he was waiting for didn't arrive.

A black car pulled up behind him, he glanced behind him briefly, before looking back at the light blue sky. A dark-skinned man got out of the car, obviously worried about the man sitting on the pier. "Shinichi…" The dark-skinned man walked up, and took a seat on the crate next to the young man. "He's not comin'."

"…." Shinichi looked over at the dark-skinned man, who he recognized as Hattori, but wasn't Hattori younger? Oh, well, he needed to wait for him, how old Hattori was didn't really matter. He looked back up at the sky, frustrating Hattori as he watched his best friend.

"Damnit, Shinichi, he died that night! He's gone." Hattori yelled at the non-responsive young man. "It's been five years, why do you do this? Nee-chan is tired of finding you missing every year… this needs to stop." Hattori sighed as he got no answer from Shinichi. "Shinichi, He…he wouldn't want this…"

"Hattori…Did you know he told me he loved me tonight?" Shinichi smiled as he looked over at Hattori. "I didn't answer him right away, I promised myself that I'd tell him when he arrived here…but he still isn't here. Do you think he's scared about my answer?"

Hattori felt like crying as he put an arm around Shinichi and swallowed hard before answering. "Yeah, I betcha, he's completely scared out of his wits…" He knew that after the sunset, Shinichi would be Shinichi again, and he wouldn't be able to stop the tears that would come. For now, he'd keep Shinichi happy, no matter how much he wanted Shinichi to forget about it completely.

* * *

-End Six-

The truth is…? * tilts head* ,I might have written Elrcest a long time ago…* blinks * did I just confess to that? uh... know what, yeah, just ignore my ramblings, just a side effect of randomness that had just filled me...Sorry?

Okay truth? hmm? *blinks*


	75. Night Heist Gone Wrong

**Night Heist Gone Wrong**

* * *

Kaito was feeling nervous as he grabbed the gem as fast as he could so he could meet Shinichi at the pier as he promised he would. Shinichi had promised to answer him then. He smirked as he rigged the staircase with traps of glitter, smoke, and confetti. He smirked as he opened the door to the roof and stepped out, listening to the wonderful curses that emitted from Inspector Nakamori's mouth. That man really needed to learn to keep that down, who knew what he was teaching little kids.

The heist was child's play without any of his favorite detectives coming after him, he supposed it was because it was his birthday, and they were giving him the night free of interference, not that he minded them, it just gave him more time with Shinichi. He felt like chuckling madly as he made his way smoothly to the edge of the roof. Soon, this would be all over with, and he could hang around Shinichi peacefully, and go on with his career as a Magician, just a little longer.

He smiled up at the sky as he got his glider ready. Just as he jumped off of the roof and into the skies, a gunshot went off, and pain entered his chest. The force sent him spiraling in the sky, forcing him into a crash landing in a local park that was near the heist. He gasped as he laid on the ground bleeding from the wound so close to his heart. He struggled to get up, he had to get away, but it was so hard to breathe. He managed to get to his knees before coughing up blood, tainting the green grass below him with the crimson liquid. Damnit, what happened, He looked around, and gripped the tree, forcing himself to stand, and stumble through the park. His mind got cloudy as blood continued to spread among the white fabric, all he could think was that he needed to get to Shinichi…Shinichi was waiting for him. He had to get there…He fell to his knees, just outside of the park, still in full Kid uniform.

* * *

Shinichi felt his heart twist as he watched the sunrise, and still no sign of Kaito. Tears burned at his eyes; maybe Kaito had been lying to him? He shook his head as he continued to wait.

He'd wait ten more minutes; maybe Inspector Nakamori had planned something special for Kid last night.

* * *

-End Seven-

Sure, if you want to give it to me! I'd tell you how old I am, but I think someone had scolded me on that before…xD So, how many punnies do you think I'm gonna accomplish today?


	76. Twisted Paths

**Twisted Paths**

* * *

Kaito looked around as he roamed the silent world he had ended up in. How he got there? He didn't remember, he could barely identify what part of Beika he was in as he walked towards Shinichi's house, or what should be Shinichi's house. He looked at the looming house as he walked closer to it, his heart filled with relief as he ran to the front door, and easily slipped in the house.

"Shinichi?" He called out, but received no answer, even though he was positive that the other was in the house. He frowned as he wondered through the dark house, spotting no one, even though Shinichi's shoes were at the front door. "Shinichi!" He yelled, and started searching the house, top to bottom. He found the teen crying in the kitchen; sitting at the table, phone sitting just inches where his head lay. "Shinichi…" He said softly, moving towards the boy, who didn't even acknowledge his presence. He went to touch him, but noticed that he could see Shinichi's shoulder through his hand. His eyes widen as he looked at the crying teenager in front of him.

"No….Kaito…damn them!" Shinichi looked up, tears running down his face. "I'll get them for this. I…" A sob broke through, and more tears streamed down his face. "God, Kaito, I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I'm so sorry." Shinichi placed his head back on the table with his arms covering his face, and he continued to sob in his arms, feeling the pain of the loss of Kaito in his life. "No, Shin-chan, don't cry, I'm right here, can't you see me? I'm here!" Kaito cried, trying to touch Shinichi, but falling completely through him. He wanted to cry, scream, throw things, or even dye Hakuba's hair neon orange, but he couldn't even touch Shinichi, he could see him, couldn't talk to him, would be around him…

"Kaito" Kaito looked up to see his father standing in front of him with a sad smile. "Otou-san…I'm really dead, aren't I?" His father nodded, Kaito could feel the tears build up as he looked past his father, to Shinichi, who had gotten up and started rummaging though the kitchen cabinets for something. "He's looking for the bourbon, that's on the top shelf. Shinichi-kun does that when he'd depressed." Toichi told Kaito, who watched as Shinichi dragged it down from the top shelf, and then took a glass from the left cabinet, then sat back at the table. He watched as Shinichi had a glaring contest with the bottle of Alcohol, then pop it open, poured a glass, and then drink it. Kaito frowned, he hated it when Shinichi drank. He hated it even more now, since it was because of him. He looked at his father with sad eyes. "What happened, Otou-san? How did I die? I don't remember…" Kaito said sitting against the cabinets on the floor, looking up at his father, who looked just as sad as Kaito.

"Snake. One shot to the chest, Kaito…" His father knelled down to his level, and hugged him. "This can be fixed though."

"Really, Otou-san?" His father nodded.

"All you have to do is wake up."

* * *

Kaito shot up from his nightmare; he looked around and realized that he was in his own bed at home. He let out a breath that he didn't even realize that he was holding. He felt tempted to call Shinichi even though it was…what time was it anyways? He looked at the clock that read, 8:46 a.m. Oh, shit, Aoko was going to kill him! He jumped off his bed and quickly got ready for school. Completely forgetting the horrible nightmare.

* * *

-End Eight? Maybe?-

Anie-chan! Jaky-chan! Hiya! Oh Jaky you were so cute during that fever! You wouldn't believe all the things we made you do! * evil laugh* hmm, I think ten is possibility…


	77. Something Wrong

**Something Wrong**

* * *

Kaito knew something was wrong as soon as he entered the Kudou Mansion. Shinichi would usually be right there to glare at him as he picked the lock for the nth time that month, instead of ringing the doorbell like a normal person, but Kaito was far from normal. He wondered the house, but didn't see any sight of Shinichi. He frowned as he walked into the kitchen, and spot a note on the table.

_Megure called, I'll be home soon; if you get bored, it's near 10__th__ street, close to that theater you like. _

_Shinichi_

Kaito smiled, and immediately left to catch Shinichi before he left the murder case. He shook his head, and chuckled at himself for getting worried so fast. There was nothing to worry about, THEY were gone, completely locked up, and Pandora was completely destroyed, now if only he could managed to get everyone with even an itch of murderous tendencies to go to therapy, he'd be set. He smiled as he read the street sign, and started to walk slightly faster, excited to see his Shin-chan in action. Not that he didn't see Shin-chan in action everyday, it just never failed to amaze him how Shinichi hadn't once lost his sanity between all the murders that happened in Beika, and it even seemed that murders waited for him when ever he left the city.

That or murders could sense when Shinichi was within a mile radius or something… He frowned as he spotted an ambulance that was never a good sign. He rushed into the apartment that had the most police cars around. Right before he reached the correct apartment, he saw Shinichi being wheeled out of the apartment, unconscious. His eyes widen, " Shinichi!" He yelled and ran behind the Gurnee. "Shinichi! What happened?" He asked the paramedic in the elevator.

"The murder stabbed him before the police could cuff the murder." The younger one said, earning a dirty look from the older one. They rushed to the vehicle, and got in, Kaito managed to convince them to let him go with Shinichi. He held Shinichi's hand the whole time to the hospital, and felt as if his heart had been ripped to shreds when the hospital staff tore them apart.

It felt like an enternaty had passed before the doctors had finally told him the state that Shinichi was in. "He's stable at the moment, but that could completely change, as long as he survives the night, I'll say he's in the clear." Kaito nodded before asking if he could see Shinichi. "Yes, but he's still asleep, it's room 429, just let him rest, okay?"

"Yes, sir, thank you!" Kaito dashed down the halls, looking for Shinichi's room. He skidded to a stop outside of room 429, and placed on a perfect poker face before entering. Shinichi looked so frail laying on the white sheets of the hospital bed. He felt the tears build up as he sat down next to Shinichi, and took a hold of his hand.

"Shin-chan…" He whispered out, not expecting the other to answer.

"K..aito?" A hoarse voice whispered out. "what happened?"

Tears slipped out, he felt so happy to hear Shinichi's voice. He clung tightly to Shinichi's hand as the tears of relief wouldn't stop. "Shinichi…Shinichi!"

Shinichi wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but tried to comfort Kaito as best as he could. "Kaito, it's okay, don't cry…See, I'm fine…ow…who the hell stabbed me? Know what, don't answer that…" Kaito started chuckling at Shinichi, and smiled at him.

"I love you so much, Shin-chan." He loved how Shinichi blushed at the five simple words, and mutter back an 'I love you too, Kaito, what brought that on?' He just shook his head, and rubbed his moist cheek against Shinichi's pale hand.

* * *

-End Nine-

Gin-chan! Congrats! Your number 300~! * hugges* hmm, now think of a good punnie for me so I can write it for you! I have YIM! yay!


	78. Anything For You

**Anything For You**

* * *

Hattori knew that he'd do anything for Shinichi, whenever he wanted. He'd even sacrafice himself, to save his best friend. He never expected Shinichi to do the same for him, never thought that Shinichi would jump and take a fatal bullet for him.

He never thought that he mattered as much as Shinichi mattered to him. The tears welding up in is eyes was proof that what he thought wasn't true, and that Shinichi cared about him more then he'd ever know. Shinichi looked up at him with such as sad look in his eyes as he reached up towards him. "K-kudou…why?" He stuttered out, trying to hold the tears back, in the corner of his eyes, he could see Oji-san holding back Nee-chan as she struggled against her father's hold to get to her best friend that laid on the cold pavement, bleeding to death. He heard someone call for an ambulance.

"…you'..re such…a ba…ka….He…iji.." Shinichi coughed out, blood running down his chin, "yo…u call…me…obl.." Shinichi started coughing up more blood. He struggled another breath before looking back up at Heiji's sad face. He closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering against the to pale skin. Tears ran down Heiji's eyes as he tried to get his best friend to wake up again.

It was to late when the ambulance finally arrived. The two paramedics watched silently as the group of teenagers cried around the dead body of Kudou Shinichi.

* * *

-End Ten-

Seriously, I need a happy pill or something… what's been with me? Well, actually, when I was almost done with this, Lexi-chan reviewed me, and that made me very happy xD, but I needed to finish this, so I'm sad again…so bad…Gin-chan! * huggles* you think of so many things that I completely forget about, and he 's one of them. XD I don't' even know if he's really bourbon yet XD or maybe I've forgotten…hmm…I think my mind needs a reboot. hmm, I'll see what I could do with the Alice one if you want! Or even the conan one xD If ya haven't really noticed though, i try not to include Ran much...I just don't like her sometimes... but not as much as I hate Ai...heh...oh well... On a sadder note, I killed Shin-chan on one page…


	79. Conan Space V2

**Conan Space**

**(Version Two) **

* * *

Inspector Megure looked around the crime scene completely surprised not to see Kogoro, Conan, or any other high school detectives. It was a rarity that they could attempt to solve a murder on their own, but if they didn't finish the murder with in the night, Kogoro or Conan would defiantly show up. Unfortunately for them, it was most likely that they'd need either pair, and soon. Megure sighed as he looked over at Takagi, who shrugged. "Should I get Conan? Or Kogoro?"

Megure sighed, "I'm sick of the round-a-bout way, so just get Conan."

In a blink of an eye, Conan was standing next to Megure, and helped solve the murder. "Thank you, again, Conan-kun."

"Uh…no problem, Inspector Megure, but could you not pull me out of worm holes? It's akward, and it alwa-"

"CONAN! Where are you! It's past your bedtime!" Ran's voice sounded through the warp hole that Conan had came out of earlier.

"See what I mean?" Conan sighed and climbed back into the hole.

* * *

-End 1-

(6/12/10)

This is for Gin-chan, who was Reviewer number 300! I hope you liked it!

**Anie-chan! *Huggles * **hmmm, xD Oh yeah! If I do a second part, Shin-chan is totally going in a blue Alice dress!

Jaky-kun don't listen to her, we did very evil things to you! * grins evilly* hmm…that gives me an idea! Well, maybe after what Lexi-chan wanted me to work on!


	80. Desperation

_When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same_

**Desperation **

* * *

Ai stood on the platform of the roof, waiting for Kid, the one who destroyed all the secrecy that she worked for. Conan was gone, without a trace, and she blamed this phantom, she knew it was only a matter of time before it was her turn to disappear. She turned to the phantom in white, who's relieved look vanished at the sight of her, looked like she wasn't the only one to notice Conan's less then obvious disappearance to be more sinister and twisted, then everyone else believed.

"It's your fault. If you hadn't gotten him involved in your little games, we would have stayed hidden." Ai said, glaring at the thief, whose poker face was pulled up and barely holding on. Ai could tell, after all, she'd once been apart of the crows. She smirked at the cracking of the poker face. "Don't expect to see him again, even if they let him live, they'll never let him go alive, or let him do anything freely. He'll be nothing but a guinea pig to them, to be tortured and used as pleased." She watched as the thief's face turned pale as she turned towards him, a gun in hand.

"I wonder if they'll forgive me if I get rid of the white mockery that you embrace, Kuroba-kun." Ai said as she raised the gun, Kaito tensing as she aims for a fatal headshot, that little girl wasn't playing around. "I doubt that Edogawa-kun will ever forgive me for killing you, though." Kaito's eyes widen as the girl took off the safety, Kaito moved to dodge as the girl pulled the trigger.

Ai turned back towards the crowd, ignoring the white thief on the ground, "He was important to me too. Very important, Kuroba-kun." She walked past the shocked thief, and threw the water gun next to him. "You better find him before it's to late, or else, it'll be real next time, Kid-san." With that the little girl disappeared into the night.

* * *

-End Two-

(6/12/10)

Lexi-chan, i've decided to set each verse for a character, I'm not sure why, but the first one made me think of this, I hope you enjoyed it...Can you believe that this is number 80?


	81. Shadows at Play

_I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe_

**Shadows at Play**

* * *

Kaito grinned as he dodged the mop that was being hurled at him. He really believed that Aoko could probably take up Kendo, and be the national champion. He flipped over several classmates in the attempt to dodge Aoko's attack. He grinned mischievously as he passed Hakuba, and in a puff of smoke, the prissy detective was not three different colors, and wearing the girls uniform, but in a bright pink.

He managed to out run Aoko from the school, to meet his Shin-chan at the local coffee shop. He grinned down that the chibified detective who was glaring up at him. He noticed that the mini detective's hair was rather mused, and sticking up wildly. Oh, that's right, he had stolen the detective's gel the other day. He mused the detective's hair even more as they entered the coffee shop together. "Cut it out, Kuroba." Kaito pouted at Shinichi, "Don't even pout, you know I hate it when I don't have any gel, Ran's been cooing over how cute it looks all day."

"But you do look so adorable, Shin-chan!" Kaito eloped Shinichi in a hug, smirking at the slightly disturbed waitress, who let them pick their seats before serving them.

* * *

-End 1-

(6/13/10)

soo, jaky, do you like pink or purple more? * Evil laugh*


	82. Aliens

**Aliens**

* * *

The crowd backed away as a giant saucer hovered over the museum of Kid's latest heist. "Kid-sma, hemis hidjm jsokn"

Kid sighed, and looked like all this fun was taken away from him as Tantei-kun looked up, baffled by the hovering spacecraft. "Are you kidding me?" Tantei-kun said out loud, before a number of curses rang through several police radio's coming from Inspector Nakamori, followed by a 'get him!'. "Did your mother come for you?" Tantei-kun asked as Kid glared at the alien spaceship.

"No, they just want my autograph again." Kid smirked at Tantei-kun.

**Version Two: (Kitty-chan and Gin-chan's idea baby) **

A spacecraft lands on the museum in front of Inspector Nakamori, three high school detectives, and the entire Kid taskforce. The spacecraft opens up and Kaitou Kid walks out of it like he belonged in the spacecraft. He smirked as he saw the baffled looked upon all of the police and detective's faces. He walked forward and the task force bowed down to him, and brought over paper and pens for autographs, as well as took several posing pictures with the spaceship and Kid.

"Damnit! We're supposed to catch that bastard! Not idol him!" Nakamori let out several more curses as Kid stole the gem, and got away yet again.

**-End Two-**

Pure crack, brought to you by Kitty-chan and Gin-chan, I hope you both loved it xD


	83. Dance Party

**Dance Party!**

* * *

Shinichi was backed up against the wall in shock; he never ever thought that Kaitou Kid would ever go this far to get his attention. He watched as strings that were systematically rigged to move each of the detectives and officers trapped in the strings to dance whenever Kid decided to bust a move. Watching Kid dance was hot, but watching Kid dance, plus some 50 officers over the age of 30, uh, not so hot. Shinichi was trying so hard not to get stuck in the strings that had the other officer's dancing.

"Shin-chan, do ya think I'm sexy?" Kid said with a giant smirk as he shake his hips, turned, then shake his booty.

"If I say yes, will you stop?" Shinichi asked, moving away from the ever closer strings.

* * *

-End 3-

Another brought to us all by Kitty-chan and Gin-chan!


	84. Fun In the Mud

**Fun in the Mud!**

* * *

Shinichi raised an eyebrow as he stared at Kid, who happened to be stuck in the mud, he chuckled as Kid's usually pristine white suit was turned completely brown by the mud, and only gotten himself stuck further in the mud. He couldn't keep back the chuckles as Kid flopped around the mud like a fish out of water.

"This isn't funny!" Kid yelled as he slid back into the mud hole that he had managed to stand up in.

In between his snickering, he finally asked, "Do you want some help, Mr. Gentleman thief?"

"If you'd be so kind, Kudou-san" Kid pouted as Shinichi walked away from him, and then grinned when the other returned with a giant stick. He leaned forward, hoping to drag Kid out of the mud with the stick. Instead, Kid grabbed a hold of the stick and then pulled Shinichi in with him. The detective sighed and glared at the now chuckling thief. "Now, you're a real stick in the mud, Kudou-san"

Shinichi glared harder before throwing a ball of mud at Kid's top hat.

* * *

-End Four-

Another story brought to us by Gin-chan xD


	85. Party of Ten

**Party of Ten**

**Given to us by Kaitou Kid**

**(Because it's always the Magician's fault) **

* * *

Shinichi sighed as he hung ten feet off the ground dressed in a bright orange gothic-loita dress, with a lacy orange headband, next to him was Hattori in a lime green dress that matched his, along with a matching headband. Next to Hattori was a girl, who was wearing a light pink version of the dress, and next to her was a male in a bright pink version, next to him was two other girls in purple and black. "Anie, why did I have to open my mouth?" Jake whined, as the other girl giggled about being tied up next to Shinichi.

"God, this is awesome! I always wanted to be in a dress like this!" Benze (black) grinned.

"Oh my god! Kid tied me up and gave me new clothes!" Gin grinned next to Shinichi in purple.

Shinichi sighed again and looked across from him, at the other group of bright colors. He grinned; Hakuba was in yellow again and was tied up next to two other girls in dark blue and baby blue.

"This is so awesome!" Ren-chan chuckled as Lexi grinned evilly, secretly plotting to make Shi-chan write death fics after all the crack that she had written.

As for Shi-chan, she's currently stuck in a lavender version, clinging to the floor because she has a fear of heights.

* * *

**-End Five-**

**This little idea brought to us by Anie-chan and Jaky! **


	86. Kittychan and Kid

**Kitty-chan and Kid**

* * *

While everyone was busy being tied up from a prank that kid pulled, our dear Kitty-chan braved going against Kid alone. Kid was on the roof, holding up his latest catch up to the moon to determine if it was Pandora or not. Kitty-chan walked up to Kid, with her hands behind her back. He turned to her with a grin, ready to prank at any time.

She shows him what she was hiding. Pen and paper.

"Kid-sama, please give me your autograph!"

In thus, we've been betrayed by Kitty-chan.

* * *

-End Six-

For Kitty-chan!

XD PS: For the last punnie, when I mention Gin, I mean Gin-chan, not evil murderous bastard Gin. Thou, seeing Gin in a dress would be so funny!


	87. Soulmates

**Soulmates**

* * *

Kaito clung to Hattori, crying on his shoulder, and wailing to loudly for the dark-skinned detective's comfort. "There there…"

"We were soulmates! How could he do this to me?" Kaito cried clinging to Hattori, who was sighing at this point.

"What did he do, Kuroba?" Hattori asked, Kaito pushed back a little and sniffled before answering Hattori.

"Shin-chan…." Kaito sniffled again. "He…He…" Kaito started bawling yet again before Hattori was able to get a decent answer. He petted and comforted Kuroba the best he could, and finally got the answer he wasn't really looking for.

"He ate ya oreos? Ya gotta be kiddin' me!"

* * *

-End Seven-

To Gin-chan, way to get another punnie xD


	88. Beach Party

**Beach Party**

**(Kaito Style)**

* * *

Shinichi was currently chasing Kaito across dressed in a pink Hawaiian print bikini, curtsey of Kaito, who was wearing green clover swim shorts. Hakuba was busy looking for his and Shinichi's swim shorts, dressed in an isty bitsy Yellow poka dot bikini, and Hattori was in a clown fish speedo, with little clown fish on his butt. Of course, Hattori was the only one who thought ahead when it counted. Hence the clown fish speedo.

Every time Shinichi got an inch of getting closer to Kaito, a random thing would explode in his face, and the Hawaiian print bikini would change colors or a tropical flower would be put in his hair.

Shinichi growled as he tackled Kaito down to the ground. "You are so dead."

* * *

-End Eight-

Another Gin-chan special xD


	89. Instant

**Instant**

* * *

In an instant, it was all gone for him. His reason for hiding, his reason for a cure, his love, his emotions, all of it. He sat on the bench of the church as everyone had gotten up to leave, he stayed, next to Mouri, and watched him. He couldn't even cry anymore, he couldn't cry with Mouri as they mourned her death. He swallowed hard as they were the only ones left in the church. "Oji-san…"

The older man took a deep breathe, then got up to collect the urn. "Conan-kun, let's go and put her to rest, it's the…." Conan could see the tears in Mouri's eyes again, and he could feel the burn of emotions boiling in him again as he watched the older man. "Oji-san, it's okay." He got up and held the older man's hand. "I'm here."

Mouri looked down at Conan and smiled.

"I know."

And in that instant, Conan could feel again, even through the numbing pain of losing the one he loved the most.

* * *

-End Nine-

Moving on Punnie


	90. Kaito and The Fish

**Kaito and the Fish **

* * *

Kaito was having an pretty good day, until the fish happened, he wasn't sure how it got in the pool, all he knew was that it wanted him with a passion that he could only beg for Shin-chan to have. He was trembling and was on the brink of crying as the fish brushed up against him again. Shinichi gave him a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look, and he gave a 'come and help me' look.

It was even worse when the fish, made friends with his shorts, and not just friends, but had managed to get up into them. He flailed around trying to get the evil creature out of his pants, and failing in the most embarrassing way possible. "Shin-chan! I need you to get into my pants and get the creature out!" He cried, hoping that Shinichi would be his savior.

But alias, Shinichi took it another way. Completely perverted too. "SHIN-CHAN! PLEASE! SAVE ME!"

He was left floating in the pool after being violated by that creature, and being left for the creature to violate him by the love of his life.

Shinichi sighed as he poked the inflatable fish that had floated away from Kaito, and then looked at Kaito who was floating in the water dramatically.

* * *

-End Ten-

**Gin-chan, this one was once again for you xD look, ten punnies for today! See everyone today! **


	91. Sick Day

**Sick Day**

* * *

Shinichi groaned as he turned in his bed and covered his head with the sheets, god did he hate being sick. He was just glad he was able to convince Ran to go to school and leave him be, he had enough of her taking care of him while he was sick when he was Conan, he didn't need any mothering right now. He groaned again when he heard the banging of pots and pans in his kitchen. There's no way that Ran was still here.

He was pretty positive that any thieves weren't stupid enough to enter his home. He pushed him self slowly off the bed and made his way down the stairs. He opened the door to the kitchen and blinked as he watched Kaito busily making some kind of food. Looks like there were still some thieves stupid enough to break into his house, not that telling Kaito to not break into his house ever stopped him, even when he had given the other teen his house key. Shinichi rubbed his forehead as he walked into the kitchen, feeling slightly dizzy and sat on one of the chairs. "What are you doing here?"

Kaito jumped and grinned at Shinichi. "Well….Ran-chan told me that Shin-chan was sick, so I came here to take care of my sickly Shin-chan! You shouldn't be down here, you should be in bed!" Shinichi sighed and let his head fall to the table, and then regretted doing that when it started hurting more. Why did Ran feel the need to torture him? He watched Kaito float around the kitchen, and it really didn't smell that bad. He smiled slightly, watching his friend and love interest as he started dancing around in the kitchen. "Can't you just stand still?" Shinichi yawned, then blinked as a bottle of medicine was placed in front of him.

"Shin-chan, you know that's impossible, and I'm not moving that much!" Kaito grinned as he watched Shinichi glare at the medicine. "Now, Shin-chan, take your medicine and be a good boy!" Kaito smiled and sat down next to Shinichi, letting the soup simmer, he may not be the greatest cook, but he could do simple soup good enough. He reached over and touched Shinichi's forehead, and pulled away quickly. "Shin-chan, you really should go back upstairs, you're burning up really badly." Kaito helped Shinichi up, who was really starting to feel light headed. "I'll bring you, your food to you as soon as it's done." Kaito walked Shinichi all the way up the stairs and laid him in his bed, tucking him in. Shinichi glared at him when he kissed Shinichi's forehead.

Shinichi watched as Kaito left his room, and then touched his forehead and smiled.

* * *

-End 1-

(6/14/10)

Anie-chan! xD I'm glad you are enjoying yourself! I think Gin-chan is attemping ways to tramautize Jaky...hmm...


	92. Wine Trouble

**Wine Trouble**

* * *

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Kaito's 'medicine' that he had offered up to the head cold Shinichi. " Are you sure this is going to make me feel all better?"

Kaito grinned and nodded his head. "I'm positive!"

Shinichi shrugged, what was the worse that could happen? He quickly drained the cup that Kaito had even him, and suddenly felt really warm. In a quick second, he felt like he was going to pass out. Kaito started panicing, and within minutes, Shinichi was no longer Shinichi, but Conan. Kaito felt like crying, all he did was give Shinichi some white wine.

* * *

-End 2-

Lexi-chan, you want crack? Hmm, Really?


	93. Wine Trouble 2

**Wine Trouble 2**

* * *

Shinichi glared at Kaito as he handed him a different drink this time. "Do you realize how long it took me to become Shinichi again after I drank something you gave me?"

"But Shin-chan, this time it's Red Wine, what could happen?" Shinichi glared at the puppy eyes Kaito was giving him, and sighed. He quickly finished the drink, and blinked, as he felt normal.

"Looks like nothi-" Shinichi cried out as smoked filled the room, also startling Kaito.

When the smoke cleared, Kaito grinned at the pair of Kitty ears on Shinichi's head. He even spotted a tail. "You so cute, Shinichi!"

With that, Kaito tackled Shinichi into a bear hug, cooing at the cuteness of the kitty ears.

* * *

-End three-

These last two were inspired by Kitty-chan!


	94. Computer Troubles

**Computer Troubles**

* * *

Kaito growled at the laptop that refused to load the page any faster, he really needed to tell Shinichi to go and get a new one! He leaned on the computer chair, and sighed, he couldn't believe how slow this computer was! He pouted as the page slowly continued to load despite his growling and maybe love taps that he had given the laptop. He heard the Kudou Mansion door open, which caused him to jump, which caused the evil laptop to maybe go flying to the ground, and maybe ending up in a couple pieces.

Kaito's eyes widen at the state of the laptop. God, he was so dead! He quickly picked up the pieces as he heard the footsteps get closer, and hid them under one of the couches in the library. The library door opened just as Kaito managed to snag a book, and Shinichi walked in, giving him a look. "What are you doing here already?"

"Oh, nothing!" Kaito said, with a grin, acting as if he hadn't just broken Shinichi's laptop in to three pieces. Shinichi frowned at Kaito, and then went to go check his mail to make sure that Kaito wasn't digging around in it again. Kaito sighed after Shinichi left, and then looked at the pieces the laptop was in.

He could totally fix this!

* * *

-End Four-


	95. Shadow Hearts Part Eleven

**Shadow Hearts**

**Part Eleven**

* * *

Kaito was knelling down next to Shinichi who was unconscious and in pain. He was apposed to protect him! "You've seen her haven't you!" An elderly woman said behind them. The turned to see the elder of the village. "Come with me quickly, this one has suffered greatly." The elderly woman guided them to a restaurant, and laid Shinichi down on a mat, that was used occasionally for drunks or other cursed victims. The old woman said several prayers around Shinichi, and then sighed. "I'm known as Sea Mother here." The old woman was the woman they had met earlier that day. "I have an adept coming to take care of the curse, He's running a little late, but he should be here soon. He mailed something about Train troubles"

Kaito glared at Aoko, who shrugged and smiled meekly, it's not like she knew that the village was cursed and that Shinichi could possibly be cursed. They all looked towards Shinichi who had groaned in pain in his slumber. Kaito nibbled on his bottom lip, and looked to Sea Mother. "Sea Mama, Who is this ghost?" Kaito asked.

"Her name is Lili, and she has a sad story…"

Sea mother went into talking about how the curse started. Her father who was a fisherman got lost at sea during a storm, and Lili had prayed to the Blue Dragon to help her, and keep her father safe. In return for her father returning their voices were switched. Lili ended up falling in love with someone from the circus, but she had her father's horrible voice, and she was scared of talking to the one she loved. So to get back her pretty voice she'd have to kill her father. In the end, the night that she went to kill her father, her father, who had been waiting for his daughter to kill him, when fishing to get her a treat. A storm covered the skies and her father died at sea.

"Sea Mother! The adapt is here!" Sea mother paused in her story and turned to the villager who let in the adapt into the restaurant. "AH! Jii-san!" Kaito yelled and pointed at the old man, who grinned at Kaito. "So we meet again!"

Jii-san frowned as he spotted Shinichi, and knelled down to the younger man. "This is a terrible curse, but fixable." Kaito let out a sigh of relief. "all we have to do is defeat the Monster controlling the curse." With that, Kaito's worry came back. "Come, Kid, let's go, you too Miss, we could use all the help we can get. Sea Mother, I can count on you to watch over Shinichi-kun." Sea mother smiled at Jii-san, and with that the trio left to take care of the monster that was tormenting the village.

* * *

-End Five-

Gin-chan! What's going on? hmmm? Sarcasim to poor Kai-chan?


	96. Computer Troubles 2

**Computer Problems 2**

* * *

Kaito had been thinking up excuses for the past week after he had broken Shinichi's laptop. Well, at least this gave Shinichi an opportunity to get a new one. He pouted, paced and waited in front of Shinichi's door instead of breaking in like usual, no need to anger Shinichi anymore. Kaito placed on a good poker face as he caught Shinichi walking up the sidewalk, frowning at Kaito, probably wondering why the thief wasn't already in the house. "Kaito, what did you do now?" Shinichi sighed as he opened the door.

"Uh…It was an accident! I swear!" Kaito whipped out the broken laptop, that was somewhat assembled back to normal. Shinichi looked at it and smirked at Kaito.

"I was wondering where that one had gotten too, I was going to give it to the professor as spare parts." Shinichi opened the door, ignoring the shock look he was getting from Kaito.

"What?" Kaito followed Shinichi into the house.

"Yeah I carry my good laptop everywhere with me, I don't trust you around my computer." Shinichi answered, still ignoring the mocked hurt look he was getting from Kaito. Kaito tackled Shinichi. "I can't believe you, Shin-chan!" They fell to the ground landing on Shinichi's schoolbag that made a loud crunch sound as they landed. Kaito's eyes went wide as Shinichi just started laughing.

"Your horrible around computers!"

* * *

-End Six-


	97. Please Forgive Me

**Please…Forgive Me…**

* * *

Conan smirked with a sad expression on his face, the wind mused his hair as he waited for his 'natural rival. He wasn't sure how everything ended up like this. He swallowed hard and looked down at the hard ground below him. If only there was another way, some way to save everyone. Kid landed behind him, just as he predicted, he turned slightly and put on a childish poker face of his own. "Kid-san…" He said softly, he was good at acting around his best friends, but when it came to the thief it was hard, since the other knew who he was. He walked up close to the thief.

Kid knelled down to Conan's level, He had noticed that the Mouri girl didn't show up with her crazy friend, and Tantei-han wasn't here either, but here was Tantei-kun, all alone, looking lonely. He frowned, he hated it when Tantei-kun looked like that, it was never a good thing. "Tantei-kun, where's Mouri-chan? That old man isn't even here, nor is Tantei-han, how is it you got here all by yourself?" Kid felt a little nervous at having Conan so close to him, but the fake child refused to look at his face, but he could see the sad smile on his face, he wanted to see those blue eyes that were covered by the glare of the thick frames.

"Kid-san, have you ever been forced to do something you never wanted to do?" Conan asked him, his expressions blocked from Kid's view, his voice sounding forced to act normal. Conan could feel the tears burning in his eyes, he didn't want to do this….he didn't. He felt shocked when he felt Kids arms wrap around him, he shuttered with a silent sob as he pulled out the needle of poison and injected it into Kid. "Why?" Kid breathed into his ear as the poison raced though his body.

"I'm sorry…" He pulled out the needle, looked at Kid's wide-eyed shock as he moved a hand to the injection sight. "They…told me…it'd be painless…" Conan backed further away from Kid's betrayed look. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…but…they have everyone, and I…" Conan shook his head and the tears started flowing down his childish cheeks as Kid fell to the ground motionless. He checked the pulse, and more tears slipped down his cheeks. He moved Kid onto his back as best as possible. "I…loved you…you know…but, I owe them so much, that if they died I couldn't ever live with my self…Don't worry, I don't think I'll be able to live with myself over this either…Kid…I'm sorry." Conan placed Kid hands over his chest, shut the wide eyes and kissed his forehead. He looked towards the door to the roof. He saw the single out of the corner of his eye.

It was his turn; He got up and walked towards the roof's door, without another glance at the motionless body of Kid. He just hoped if they ever met again that Kid would understand why he did what he did. He looked up at Gin that met him in the alley outside of the building. "Good job, Silver Bullet." Gin grinned eerily at him. "Come, I'll show you to that girl." Conan nodded and followed Gin into the black Porsche.

* * *

-End 1-

(6/15/10)

This is for Gin-chan!

Anie-chan, that was a very obvious, "I want Shi-chan to do another Alice in Wonderland bit" XD hmm, We'll see! *smile*

Lexi-chan, you must tell me what you think about this one!

Ren-chan! * tackles* Can you believe that this is punnie number 97? XD


	98. Hattori's Slipup

**Hattori's Slip Up**

* * *

"So neways …" Hattori and Conan was doing their weekly murder case talk. Meaning, Hattori would describe one of the murders he had ran into during the week, and then Conan would completely top him with some outlandish crazy murder with a ridiculous death message. "So Kudou, what case did you have this week and how many?"

He heard Conan sigh on the other line, god did he love listening to Kudou talk about cases. He bit his lip as he listened to Kudou talking on the other line. He couldn't do this anymore…

"GOD KUDOU I LOVE YOU!" Hattori blinked, and couldn't believe he actually did that.

"Uh….so what happened with the murder weapon again?"

* * *

-End 2-

Roomie actually came up with this last night, I think I might be contagious…hmmm…


	99. Plotting

**Plotting**

* * *

Heiji and Kaito was sitting around a group of papers and pictures, and talking very quietly as Shinichi entered his house. Shinichi swear to himself to get a better security system as he eyed the pair that was plotting on his living room floor. "What are you two doing?"

Kaito quickly snatched up all the paper and pictures, making them vanish into the million pockets that he had on his body. "Nothing! Right Heiji-kun!"

"Uh…R'ght!" Heiji agreed, making Shinichi frown and move to go get changed out of his school uniform. He really needed to keep those two away from each other, they were probably plotting something bad for his health. Shinichi sighed as he entered his room, barely hearing the whispers of Kaito and Hattori.

* * *

-End Three-

Brought to us by Gin-chan and Kitty-chan, who are plotting something, and I just know it.


	100. Plotting Extends

**Plotting Extends...**

* * *

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at seeing not just Kaito and Hattori in his living room, but Aoko, Ran, and Kazuha all circled around a group of pictures and papers. He frowned at their quite whispers and snickers. He really hated not knowing what they were plotting. He knew if he moved from his hiding spot, Kaito would make all the pictures and papers disappear in a cloud of pink smoke, or just vanish, counting on the magician's mood. He just couldn't believe that even Hattori was plotting against him!

Wasn't Hattori his stalker? His loyal follower? His best friend?

He completely expected something like this of the girls and Kaito, but Hattori? Never. He frowned again as the group leaned in closer, Kaito must have noticed him.

Damn.

* * *

-End Four-

Number 100! Hasn't even been a month…hmm…is that a good thing? Brought to us from Gin-chan's attempt at extending her and Kitty-chan's plotting…


	101. Flirting Fish

**Flirting Fish**

* * *

Kaito shuttered as he looked at the fish that was looking back at him. He felt chills run down his back as the fish seemed to be giving him flirty eyes, and wiggling up and down in front of him. He backed away from the tank with tears in his eyes.

"Shin-chan! THAT THING WANT'S MY VIRGINITY!" Kaito yelled, running from the living room and jumping into Shinichi's lap.

Shinichi sighed as Kaito landed in his lap. "What Virginity, honestly…"

* * *

-End 1-

(6/16/10)

*pokes Anie-chan* What's wrong? Is Jaky being mean to you? Should I punish him with Alice in Wonderland? Or maybe put him in a bright neon green dress?


	102. Language Barrior

_**Language Barrior**_

_**(A More Than You Think Punnie)**_

_**(Takes place shortly after chapter three)**_

* * *

Shinichi blushed as Hattori made eye contact with him at breakfast, and quickly looked away. Kaito blinked and looked over at Shinichi, completely ignoring Hakuba who was staring at him again. Kaito smirked and then thought of something.

"Joten, mitä tapahtuu, joka on sinulle pahalla tuulella, Shinichi?" Kaito asked looking at Shinichi, who then blushed a deep red. He smirked as he confirmed that Shinichi did indeed know the language.

Shinichi looked over at Kaito and smirked, if Kaito wanted to mess with the other two by speaking in a different language, he could do it too. "Hattori beschlossen, es wäre eine gute Idee, einen Kuss von mir zu stehlen. Ich kann nicht glauben, ich didnt 'sehe es kommen! Also, warum verschiedene Sprachen?"

Kaito smirked, "Hakuba oli korkeimmillaan tulee oma huone, kuin todella kammottava stalker koko yön, ja tiedän että tämä ärsyttää helvetti irti. Plus, tämä voisi olla hyvä tapa saada takaisin Hattori!" Kaito thought for a second before continuing on. "Hei, Shinichi, jos et halua Hattori menossa kun en voi aina pelata kuin poikaystäväsi, jos haluat!"

Shinichi nodded agreeing with whatever Kaito was saying as the two left out detectives looked at each other, wondering what they were saying. Shinichi then blushed and replied in a different language then Kaito. "Se on aivan kunnossa, Kaito. En todellakaan välitä siitä paljon ... se on eräänlainen odotettavissa. Olen huomannut, että hän on seurannut minua jo jonkin aikaa. Olen jopa huomasi hänet lentoasemalla kerran kun menin vierailla vanhempieni Amerikassa ei kauan sitten. "

Kaito pouted at Shinichi's answer, but then smiled and placed an arm around Shinichi, continuing on the bizarre conversation.

"I can't believe their talkin' in differen' languages…" Hattori sighed as Shinichi and Kaito ignored both him and Hakuba on the way to the college.

"Tell me about it. Looks like we're going to have to be more careful from now on." Hakuba answered, getting a questioning look from Hattori. "So they don't' notice that we're following them."

Hattori sighed, he had officially gave up on trailing Shinichi if it meant that Shinichi wasn't going to be talking around him in Japanese.

* * *

-End Two-

A little fun! Inspired by Gin-chan!

Can you guess the two languages that were used in this punnie?


	103. Death By Fish

**Death By Fish**

* * *

Kaito honestly didn't know how it always came down to this as he stared the horrible creature head on as Hattori held him towards it. The fear filled him as the horrible creature got closer and closer. He gripped the sharp playing card in his hand, his usual ammo for his card gun, that he had been loading until the detectives Hattori and Hakuba decided to give him a 'Nice surprise'. He could feel the card cut into his skin as panic started setting off in the back of his mind, and clouding his vision of the things surrounding the horrible creature. He started struggling against Hattori's grip, not even noticing the one trying to help him out for once. He didn't notice anything as the playing card ripped through flesh, and the gasps of the two detectives, Hakuba dropping the horrible creature as Kaito hyper ventilated on the ground, now several feet away from the horrible creature, and covered in blood.

Kaito was breathing heavily as he opened his eyes and looked down at his blood soaked hands. His eyes widen as he looked up and saw Shinichi laying in a puddle of crimson, a gash spreading from one end of his neck to the other. He started trembling, and looked up at the shocked and scared looks of Hattori and Hakuba. Why? Why Shinichi? Tears clouded his eyes as he stood up shaking.

Hattori felt scared as he watched Kaito's eyes cloud over to an emotionless blank state. This wasn't good, it was all of their faults that...Kudou...died. He swallowed hard as he walked up to Kaito. "Kuroba, it's..." Hattori's eyes widen as he felt something sharp pierce through his chest. He looked down at the metallic card in his chest. The last thing he heard as he felt to the ground. "All your fault...If you hadn't...Shinichi..." Black covered his vision as Kuroba pulled out the playing card, cutting his own hands further.

Hakuba backed away from the more then slightly crazed Kuroba as the other teen slowly moved his way towards him, as if in a trance. "Evil creatures...You...Your fault...Shinichi...why..." Kaito kept repeating as he backed Hakuba into a corner. Kaito stared straight into his eyes, Hakuba's own widening at the guilt racing behind the wall of emotionless cloud. "Kaito, listen you dont' hav-" Hakuba never got to finish his plea as Kaito raise his arm and ram the metal card into Hakuba's forehead and into his head. He pulled out the card with a sickening squish sound as he pulled it out, pulling out brain matter and blood as well.

He looked down at the metal card and then at the mirror in the room. He brought the card up to his throat, and then sliced from one end to the other.

* * *

-End Four-

This was completely helped with Gin-chan's ideas! Thank you Gin-chan for the help! *smiles* love you!

Also, Anie, How does grassskirt only sounds? *winks*


	104. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

* * *

Hattori wasn't sure when this feeling to harm someone had started, maybe it was when Nee-chan had broken Kudou's heart to pieces, and then had left for America. It could have even been when instead of going to him for comfort; Kudou had sought comfort in the arms of a certain phantom thief. If that hadn't bothered him, them dating had. Didn't Kudou notice how much he cared? How much he loved him? Hattori glared at the boy that was smiling brightly at a childhood friend, before flipping her skirt. Seriously, what did Kudou see in this twit?

He waited to confront the thief til after the school day, let him have one more day, Hattori thought as he waited for the unsuspecting thief. "Oi, Kuroba" Hattori called out to the thief, giving the hyper active teenager a smile. Kaito looked over at Hattori with a smile. The thief actually liked Hattori quite a bit, he found Tantei-han refreshing from the more slow acting detectives like Hakuba. "What brings you to my neck of the woods, Hattori!" Kaito asked with a bounce and proceed to follow the detective away from the crowds of people. Hattori kept quite, but made sure that the thief kept following him.

"Kuroba, have you ever loved someone so much, that you just couldn't handle sharing them?" Hattori asked him, confusing Kuroba for a second as Hattori turned to him in an abandoned lot. Kaito frowned at the question, and didn't like the look that Hattori was giving him.

"Hattori...What's up, man?" Kaito said in an even voice. "Why are you looking so seldom?"

"I don't want you near Kudou anymore."

"Shinichi? Wh-"

"Don't say his name!" Hattori yelled at Kaito, startling him. Kaito backed away slightly from Hattori.

"Why can't I? I'm dating Shinichi, Hattori, I can say his first name, ya know." Katio frowned, he didn't like this behavior at all, it wasn't like Hattori. Kaito's eyes widen as he was suddenly hit in the head with a metal pole.

"Didn't I say not to say his name? Don't you listen at all?" Hattori growled and started beating Kuroba with the metal pole. He left out a sigh of relief as Kuroba laid motionless on the ground under a puddle of blood. He smirked as he whacked the teenager over the head once more for good measure. Maybe now Shinichi would come running to him, and no one else.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Hattori glared down at his latest victim, Hakuba, it was so simple to put the poison in the glass. He'd thought that the detective would have noticed. He smirked as he left the detective where he sat motionlessly slumped in the comfort chair. He grinned, and once again thought that there was no one left that was close to his Shinichi.

* * *

Shinichi didn't know what to do, it was as if everyone he cared about was being murdered one way or another. It didn't help that Hattori had resorted to his old fashion stalking ways. He looked up as Hattori entered his living room, with a dark look on his face. "Why is it that yer never come to me?" Shinichi blinked at Hattori slightly confused. " Yer always goin' ta others ta help ya, but ne'er me." He couldn't quite see Hattori's expressions that were hidden by Hattori's bangs.

"Hattori."

"Ya see, Kudou, tha's another thi'g ya always calling e'eryone else by th'ir names, but I'm jsut "Hattori" Hattori growled. "Why don't ya call me Heiji?"

Shinichi blinked surprised by Hattori's behavior. He was startled into standing from the kitchen table as Hattori slammed his hands on the table. He listened as Hattori cleared his throat, and looked back at Shinichi with a smile. "Shinichi, don't you see how important you are to me? I'd do anything for you." Hattori said, slightly calmer, walking around the table to be closer to Shinichi. Shinichi backed into the counter behind him as Hattori hovered over him. He was unsure about how to answer. The problem with Hattori was the fact that he'd do anything for him; it scared Shinichi that he had a friend that would go that far for him. He felt his chest knot up as Hattori lean closer to him. "Shinichi, can'tcha understand my feelin's?"

He could feel Hattori's breath against his face as their faces inched closer together. "Ha-Heiji, what are you doing…?" A smile crossed Hattori's face, his eyes unreadable to Shinichi as Hattori edged ever closer, their bodies flushed against each other. "Takin' what's mine, Shinichi." Shinichi's eyes widen, he went to push Hattori away from him, but the other detective grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground. He struggled hard against Hattori, scratching, kicking, biting, but nothing seemed to work as Hattori ripped his clothing off, and gave him forceful kisses.

It had hurt when Hattori forced himself on him, not just once either, it seemed never ending to him as the touches continued, the unwanted kisses, tears burned his eyes as Hattori gave him one more kiss before pulling out of him, and leaving him on the cold tiled floor of the kitchen. He struggled to get up, but was pushed back down to the floor by Hattori's foot. "Ha…Why…?"

"Cuz, Shinichi, you ne'er understand how I feel" Hattori said before grabbing the tie that used for Shinichi's school uniform. "Ya still don't understand." Hattori growled as he wrapped the tie around Shinichi's neck and pulled. "Ya'll never understand, so I can't let anyone else near ya, an this is the best way."

* * *

Hattori looked at the lone structure of the Kudou Mansion before sighing, he guessed that it just wasn't meant to be. He sighed with one last longing look at the mansion and turned leaving for the train station for a ride back to Osaka.

He guessed he'd have to find someone else to understand him.

* * *

-End 1-

(6/17/10)

This is for Gin-chan and Kitty-chan, cause the plotting shall continue! XD


	105. Accidental Death

**Accidental Death**

* * *

Hakuba didn't even know what had hit him as he tripped trying to avoid one of Kaito's many pranks of the day, falling into the on coming traffic of the road by the school entrance. He felt mind-numbing pain, then nothing. He saw Kaito and Aoko, screaming for help knelling next to him. Soon, he couldn't even hear them. It was painful to breath, and his eyes felt very heavy, but he didn't like how Aoko and Kaito was looking at him. He briefly wondered why he felt so limp.

Soon, there was nothing but darkness…

* * *

-End Two-

Anie-chan, it's epic, we were thinking about a grass skirt, maybe putting him in a circus act…I'm sure you'll love it! *smiles*

Akemi-chan, I'd love to hear any ideas you have!


	106. Accidental Death 2

**Accidental Death 2 **

* * *

Shinichi cling on tightly to Hattori's waist as they speed down the high way about 80 mph following a suspect that was escaping by car. He held on tighter as Hattori zig zaged through the traffic after the wildly speeding escaping car. Shinichi felt his stomach turn as Hattori made a very close turn away from an oncoming car. Just as he looked away from the car that they had barely dodged, a loud horn blared, tires screeched, and then there was the feeling of free falling.

The pain came after the feeling, as well as the feeling of arms wrapping around him, trying to protect him. More tires screeching filled his ears as well as sound so people on their cell phones calling the ambulances and police. He opened his eyes, his vision blocked by Hattori's blood covered chest. He touched Hattori's chest only to have the other fall limply onto his back. "Hattori…" He said softly at first. He managed to sit up; he winced at the pain coming from his legs. "Hattori!' He cried out after spotting his friend covered in blood. He winced as he tried to move to check on Hattori. Soon the ambulance arrived and tore Shinichi and Hattori apart.

* * *

Shinichi was half sedated, when Kaito walked through the door with a clearly fake smile across his face. "Kaito…Hattori….he…" Shinichi blinked, trying to clear his mind of the drugs. "Kaito, …How is he?" Kaito bit his bottom lip, then placed on a well faced poker-face. "Don't worry, Shin-chan! I'm sure he'll be fine!" Kaito sat by Shinichi's bed and had him lay down fully to get some rest. "Now Shin-chan you should be worrying about your self right now! Don't worry about Hattori, he's a fighter!" Shinichi nodded and watched Kaito watch him.

"Kaito…How's Hattori?" Kaito sighed; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ran peaked into the room an hour after Shinichi had fallen asleep, "Is he getting better?" Ran said, wiping away some left over tears. Kaito nodded and looked over at Ran. "How's Kazuha-chan taking it?" Ran bit her bottom lip as she sat down next to Kaito.

"Not good, She's with his family right now, so I think she'll be okay. I'm sorry about leaving you all alone with Shinichi." Ran smiled at Kaito, who gave her a grin.

"Hey, it's my job to watch, Shin-chan!" Kaito played with Shinichi's limp hand. "besides, you didn't have to be in here to see him like that…and Kazuha needed you, Ran-chan. You should go back to your girlfriend and comfort her, I can take care of Shin-chan when he's finally himself."

"Okay, Kaito," She kissed him on the cheek before going back to Kazuha.

Kaito went back to watching Shinichi with a frown on his face. It was wrong of him to feel happy that Hattori had managed to save Shinichi, but he couldn't help feeling like that. He just wished that Hattori had survived.

* * *

-End 1-

(6/18/10)


	107. Secret Codes

**Secret Codes**

* * *

Shinichi wondered if it was a good letting Kaito have his YIM, he raised an eyebrow at the message that Kaito had left him.

PhantomClover: knf kna dk

Shinichi blinked at the message, it just made his detective senses tingle, it screamed dying message at him, and he hadn't the slightest clue why. He looked away from the screen to keep himself from trying to make up some ridiculous code or puzzle out of the mindless set of letters.

PhantomClover: Sorry, Keyboard is being mean to meeee…

Shinichi smiled as the letters disappeared and replied to Kaito.

ChbDe5vie: You're just keyboard retarded…

* * *

**-End Two-**

Finally something other then a death fic! Okay, Anie-chan as soon as I'm done with Kitty and Benze story I'll get on revenge of Jaky! *Smiles*


	108. Seriously?

**Seriously?**

* * *

Shinichi was sitting between two thugs in the back of an very obvious black SUV, and was watching with an annoyed look as one of the thugs fumbled with a gun, while trying to put the silencer on upside down. He didn't know if he should feel honored to be offed by idiots, or to feel completely disappointed in himself by being captured by idiots. He picked a the handcuffs that had his hands cuffed behind his back. They weren't just idiots, they were just complete morons.

"Are you seriously going to let this guy shoot me? Can't anyone else do it?" Shinichi deadpanned as the guy, who finally figured the correct way to put the silencer on, pointed the gun at an odd angle to his chest.

"Of course." The one in charge said giddily, like he was experiencing this for the first time. Shinichi sighed as he finally got free from the handcuffs and looked at the idiot with the gun. Seemed like this idiot was the only one with the gun ." Please, point it against my head, that way you won't be stupid enough to miss."

The idiot with the gun, who we will now call idiot A, pointed the gun against Shinichi's head. This gave Shinichi a window of opportunity to get the gun from the thug, and completely free himself from the care of the thugs.

In fact, they drove themselves to the police station under Shinichi's care.

* * *

-End 1-

(6/20/10)

Sorry, I'm a little tired, but I wanted to post something…

FYI, got the idea from the 'A-Team' xD


	109. Windex

**Windex**

* * *

Hattori had been walking up to Kudou's vacation home in Osaka, after hearing that Shinichi was staying for the summer. He called out to Shinichi who was reading near an open door. "OI! Kudou! Kudou!" Hattori yelled, trying to get Kudou's attention, but failed epically. He sighed and ran up to Shinichi.

"OI! OI" He called out as he ran up. "Kud-" He ran smack into the window glass door.

Shinichi smirked, "A streak-free shine every time."

* * *

-End 2-

(6/20/10)

XD Anie-chan, I believe that Shin-chan knows how to do Karate, he used to have the same class as Ran.


	110. I'm Too Sexy

**I'm Too Sexy…**

* * *

Shinichi had wondered what Kaito could possibility do during a heist; well this wasn't one of his ideas, that's for sure. He winced at the bright lights that shined down on his backyard, he groaned as music started playing obnoxiously and the light started changing colors.

* * *

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

* * *

Shinichi almost cracked a grin as Kaito walked along a giant catwalk that the magician had somehow had gotten into his backyard. Kaito was in full Kid gear, and was slowly stripping down from said gear.

* * *

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

* * *

Shinichi started crackling as Kaito shake his touché on the catwalk, taking off his top Hat, cap, several magical instruments at were littered in his costume, then finally taking off jacket and blue shirt. Kaito shook his shoulder as and turned around, showing off his sexy chest and slowly taking off the belt as he turned.

* * *

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

* * *

Shinichi had taken a seat around the time that Kaito had thrown his shirt somewhere near the bushes. He was wearing a smirk as Kaito winked at him and finally took off his pants. "So, Shin-chan, What do you think about love under the moonlight?"

* * *

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

* * *

-End 1-

(6/22/10)

Anie-chan! I didn't forget, I just went swimming yesterday! Yes, Shin-chan knows Karate, but he gave it up for Soccer.

Lexi-chan….that snicker scared me and I don't know why….

Ren-chan, it's a epic win, everytime XD

Kayla-chan, I agree….he is an idiot sometimes… xD

Benze-chan! XP heheehe


	111. Fun In the Sun

**Fun in the Sun**

_**(Not)**_

* * *

Shinichi grinned as he sat on the beach on his towel staring out at the ocean. Finally, a place where Kaito wouldn't follow him! Shinichi laid back into the towel enjoying the warm sun. He closed his eyes as he laid there, enjoying the natural heat of the sun.

* * *

Heiji groaned as he finally made it to the beach that Kaito had called and told him that Shinichi was at. Kaito had wanted him to take pictures of Shinichi prancing around on the beach, not that Heiji had a problem with watching Shinichi in his blue and white swim trunks. He walked towards the end of the beach that would have the less people, right where he knew he'd find Shinichi. His eyes widen at the sight of Shinichi sleeping on his towel. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his giggles. Well Kaito had said he wanted pictures.

He took several.

"Damnit, Hattori, why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Shinichi growled as he spread the aloe on his VERY red skin. He glared at the darker teen that was laughing like a mad man.

"I' d tr'ed Kudou, I really did!" Hattori said between his laughter.

"I hate you…" Shinichi growled.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Oh my god! Shin-chan!" Kaito cracked out in laughter at the picture text that Heiji had sent him.

In the picture laid Shinichi, bright red and fast asleep. Looks like someone forgot to put on some sun block.

* * *

-End 2-


	112. Experimenting

**Experimenting**

**(Part One)**

* * *

Heiji's hands were shaking with excitement as he headed back to the cabin. He could do this. It wasn't like they never had sex before; this was just another step forward. He fumbled his pockets with a jerking hand, nearly dropping the card key before he managed to steady it enough to place it into the slot. Heiji took a deep breathe, his left hand clutching the small bag that he had been unwilling to let go of all day despite the questions it had raised. He stood there for another minute just breathing deeply as he attempted to calm his nerves before removing the card from the slot in one quick movement, turning the handle before his brain could process what he was doing. His brain couldn't process the next thing he saw either, short-circuiting at the sight of Shinichi bent over in a towel and rummaging around his duffle bag. He dropped the bag as he ran for the connecting bathroom with a hand over his nose.

Shinichi had just stepped out of the shower and into the room. He frowned when he didn't find his duffle bag right a way, but spotted it on the chair aright by the door. He opened the blue duffle bag, and started rummaging through the bag. Shinichi had managed to find his light blue boxers just as his and Heiji's door opened, he had barely managed to catch a glimpse of Heiji before the other detective was in the bathroom. He smirked and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking on it. "Heiji? Are you alright?" Shinichi couldn't wipe the grin off his face, this is what he loved about Heiji, he could be so spontaneous, then go and pull something do expected of him.

He really wondered what had Heiji so flustered all day. He spotted the bag that Heiji had dropped and walked over to it, picking it up. "Oi! Heiji, what's in the bag?"

In the bathroom, nosebleed that he had just managed to suppress spurted back into life as he thought of the contents. That wasn't the only thing that came to life though, as he felt himself begin to harden. "Oh god," he whimpered to himself quietly. To Shinichi though, he forced bravado to color his voice when the bleeding subsided. "Why don't you open it and find out?" He forced himself to the bathroom door, agonizing over the friction of his pants that only stimulated him further.

Shinichi glanced at the bathroom door, raising an eyebrow at Heiji's response, and then opened the bag. He stared at the contents; he didn't know that Heiji was into toys. He licked his lips, and walked over to the door, leaning on the frame in just his towel. He felt his stomach twist in excitement. "I didn't' know you were into toys, Heiji." Shinichi pulled out one of the toys and looked at it, hm, this could be interesting.

"Kinda hard for ya to know when I didn't know either." Heiji licked his suddenly dry lips at the image of Shinichi hold a blue vibrator and examining it intensely like it was some evidence on a crime scene. "Ya feeling up to some experimentin'?" 'Say yes, say yes!' he chanted in his head.

"Hm, Counts if you can make it out of the bathroom" Shinichi placed the vibrater near his lips as he leaned on the frame, waiting for Heiji to leave the bathroom. "I'd love to see what kind of idea's you have in that mind of yours" Shinichi smirked at the door. His free hand fingered the towel that was barely holding at his hips.

Heiji stared at him, his blood rushing to his face and to his groin. It didn't last long. One second he was by the bathroom door and Shinichi in the middle of their room, the next both of them were tumbling into the bed lips attaching to each other, hungry and eager. Heiji slipped a hand between their bodies, roughly caressing the smooth skin of Shinichi's stomach before moving down and ripping the towel away.

"Shinichi…" he whimpered and whined, straddling one of Shinichi's legs between his own. He pressed forward and rutted, the jeans that served as a barrier between them burned painfully and pleasantly at the same time. One of his hands found it's way into Shinichi's hair, pressing their mouths even harder together, the other moved dangerous close to Shinichi's groin, stroking the thigh there.

Shinichi pulled on Heiji's hair as Heiji practically threw him on to the their bed. "Heiji…" He breathed, his cock twitching the fiction of Heiji's jeans. "Your way to dressed for this. He dropped the vibrator on the bed next to them to rip off Heiji's shirt, before being engulfed in another wild and passionate kiss. His stomach muscles twitched under Heiji's touches. He buckled up against Heiji, and groaned loudly. "God, Heiji…" He dragged Heiji down on top of him, working on the buttons of Heiji's jeans, wanting to get rid of the fabric as soon as possible.

Heiji separated from his boyfriend, panting as a string of saliva connected their mouths together before breaking. He sat back as he worked off his pants, staring at the picture Shinichi made. Flushed from the torso up and also down there, eye's blown wide and dilated from lust and pleasure, oh yes a very beautiful picture indeed.

He lifted his hand to Shinichi's mouth. "Suck," he commanded, completely mesmerized by the pink tongue that lapped at his fingers before taking three of the fingers into his mouth. Heiji whimpered.

He nipped at Heiji's fingertips before sucking them into his mouth, tongue rolling over the digits; he sucked hard on Heiji's fingers. He let go, with saliva connecting from Heiji's fingers from his mouth dripping down the side of his mouth. He gave Heiji's fingertips one more lick before looking up at Heiji. He could feel himself harden in expectation. "Heiji, please?" He licked his lips again; he laid on the bed, completely spread out like a desert for Heiji.

"Guh," was the intelligent reply from the other detective. "I-I—Uh, hold on." Heiji climbed off and walked stiffly back to the middle of the room where his bag of toys had been dropped, his cock hard and throbbing the whole.

Reaching the bed again, he looked through the items before pausing. "Hey Shinichi, how do ya feel about bondage?" He licked his lips.

"uh….Heiji.." Shinichi looked at the bag, really unsure about the whole idea of bondage, "Don't you have any other toys, any thing else you want to do?" Shinichi looked at Heiji through his long eyelashes. "Do you really want to do bondage?"

"Well, we don't have to but I- you—" Heiji looked away from Shinichi and mumbled the rest of what he was saying.

Shinichi sat up on his knees, and moved closer to Heiji. He kissed him softly, and then whispered; "I can't understand you when you mutter, Heiji…"

Heiji determinedly stared away from Shinichi and muttered again, cheeks suspiciously bright. Shinichi blushed at how cute Heiji was acting, and smiled fondly, then with a fond sigh, "What do you want to do?"

Heiji determinedly stared away from Shinichi and muttered again, cheeks suspiciously bright.

Shinichi's face settled into a deadpan as he stared at Heiji, waiting. "Well….?"

Heiji mouth twitched and his cheeks darkened further. "I said it's hot when your tied up ok? Like that last time where we got captured? Totally hot! I spent the entire time thinking about how I wanted to do you right there! Did I mention that it was really hot?" Heiji babbled.

Ah, that explained that time. And here Shinichi thought that it was just Heiji being worried about him.

Shinichi moved to see Heiji's face more clearly, and smiled at him, "Your really cute when you blush. What do you want to do?"

Heiji stared at him before knocking him back into bed and straddling him. "Y-ya sure? I mean its fine if ya dun want to. I-I mean-!" Heiji was shut up by Shinichi kissing him.

Heiji stared at him, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Shinichi laughed, "Yes, would you care to show me though?" He waved the bondage ropes he pulled from the bag.

Heiji swallowed the lump in his throat as he took them from Shinichi. He kept licking his lips over and over as he stared at his boyfriend. "Y-ya sure? I mean if ya dun want to—"

"Heiji, it's fine."

Well, if Shinichi says it fine… "Ah, um. T-turn around." He sat back to give Shinichi room as he complied. Separating out two of the ropes, he wrapped one around Shinichi's elbows and another around his wrists before tying them both with secure knots, leaving Shinichi's arms immobile behind his back

The ropes felt uncomfortable against his skin at first, it got even more uncomfortable as Heiji tied his knees up, spreading his legs out, but at the same time, restraining him. He could barely budge against the restraints, and looked up, feeling slightly shy, at Heiji after he was all tied up. He felt slightly vulnerable in this position, and awkward, but….Heiji wanted it. He pushed against the restraints, which in turned made him arch upward, blossoming in full view for Heiji. He waited for Heiji for the next move.

Heiji felt his brain stutter to a halt again and his cock get even impossibly harder. "Oh man, I am one hellava lucky guy…" He shamelessly allowed his eyes to roam over Shinichi, before settling on the cock that was presented to him with no chance of being covered.

He scooted down to the edge of the bed and leaned down, licking his lips in anticipation, before taking Shinichi into his mouth. One of his hands came down and started caressing Shinichi's balls while the other settled on his hips, pressing the other teen into the mattress. His tongue lapped at the bulging vein before swirling around the cock. Heiji gave a hard suck without warning.

Shinichi blushed at Heiji's comment, and at his wondering eyes. He felt so exposed to Heiji, even more so then the other times that they have had sex. He could feel his cock twitch at the attention that Heiji was bestowing it. He gasped as Heiji throated him, his mouth going dry with need for more. He tried arching, but was blocked by Heiji holding him down. He bit down on a moan as Heiji sucked on him hard. The touches weren't helping him stay quiet either.

The hand on Shinichi's sac trailed further downward after cupping them for a few seconds. It stroked the perineum before moving on to the puckered opening right beneath. Heiji thumbed it before slipping it in dry. Shinichi hissed at the stimulation on both his cock and his anus. Heiji's tongue found the slit on the tip of the head and pressed in, tasting the bitterness of precum.

His cock throbbed painfully, wanting release, even as Heiji thumbed at his opening. Hissed lowly as Heiji started fingering him dry. It was slightly painful, but oh so pleasurable. He tilted back his head in pleasure, biting down on his bottom lip.

Heiji felt his eyes glaze over as he looked up at Shinichi's face. Oh god,  
that was so beautiful, he whimpered in his mind. He pulled away from the hard  
cock and stared at it while his thumb continued to push in and out slowly.  
Heiji inhaled the musky scent of Shinichi before dropping back down even more  
enthusiastically then before. He licked, sucked and slurped until Shinichi  
came into his mouth. He swallowed it down when Shinichi was still in him,  
causing Shinichi to thrust up against him. He sat back up and  
grinned, pulling out his thumb as he did so.

Shinichi was still tingling from the high he was starting to come down from. His head was resting against the bed as he left of a breath he hadn't known he was holding during climax. "Hei-ji…" He moaned out, as he lifted his head to look at Heiji, and licked his dry lips. If bondage brought more of that on, maybe it wasn't so bad. Not that he'd be so willing to do it often. He watched Heiji expectantly, not sure what the other had planned next. Which didn't happen often, and it made the whole experience intensify from the feeling of mystery and the unknown.

* * *

-End 1-

(6/23/10)

Everyone! Thank Kitty-chan for the *giggles* very discriptive ...yaoi... yeah...*giggles again*

Anie-chan! I'm gonna miss you! I hope you enjoy Mexico! I'll see you when you can get on!


	113. Shock to the System

**Shock to the System**

* * *

Inspector Nakamori didn't know if his heart was going to go first or if he'd just pass out from the shock of it all. It wasn't like he didn't guess that KID could possibly be bi-sexual or homosexual, but for him to do that do a detective in a middle of a heist, well that was very flamboyant. The music of "Can't Touch This" still played loudly in the back ground of the museum as on lookers watched as KID thoroughly kissed Kudou Shinichi, practically pushing the detective onto the glass case as he started pulling on the detective's tucked in shirt and running a gloved hand up the shirt.

Nakamori could feel his own blush rise on his face as Kudou tried to push KID's advances and actually went to kick him, only to end up laying on the glass display case with KID hovering over him. Kudou was bright red and turning his face away from KID as the thief went in for another kiss. "KID, this isn't the place!" He heard the young detective yell loudly, making the thief grin widely and give the detective a quick kiss on the cheek, before vanishing in a cloud of pink smoke, along with that nights target, that had been behind Kudou during the whole molesting scene.

Kudou managed to stand up and started straightening out his clothing, after fixing himself, he sent the whole taskforce a glare. "Why didn't any of you save me!"

Nakamori cleared his thoat, still slightly in shock at the very forwardness of the thief. "Kudou-kun….I don't think any of us could believe that KID would just …uh…molest someone like that in public…." He answered, still slightly baffled.

For once, Nakamori couldn't even form a curse in the name of the thief, but Kudou sure could at them.

* * *

-End 2-

Hmm….it turned slightly different then I wanted it…oh well…


	114. Very Random

**Very Random**

* * *

Kaito and Shinichi were currently hiding from two females, that both looked very similar to each other, and loved to use violence against them. One carried a fish, while the other didn't need to carry anything to cause them harm. Behind them were three clowns, 2 gymnasts, a small person, a overly tall person, someone driving something that looked like a ball, several animals, and possibly the leader of a circus. Shinichi glared over at Kaito, who grinned at him.

"I believe that no matter how random things may appear, there's still a plan." Kaito said to Shinichi, who was still glaring at him.

"You made a whole circus pissed at us, where's the plan, Lover?" Shinichi said sarcastically, only to receive a happy-go-lucky smile from his boyfriend.

* * *

-End 4-

For XIII, I hope you will update soon!

Please!


	115. Simply Random

**Simply Random**

Conan dead panned at the amount of toast that was covering the crowd, how the hell did KID manage to not only toast all of the bread, but sneak around with this much bread. He sighed as he got nailed in the head with another piece of toast. He grinned evilly as he started to make the his way to Kid's escape point.

-End 1-

Don't ask….it's healthier that way….

(6/24/10)


	116. April Fools For Hakuba

**Aprils Fools For Hakuba**

* * *

He glared at the neon pink note card on his desk, it was not just any pink note card, it was a pink note card with a Kid Heist notice addressed just for him. He sighed as he read the notice and glared over at Kaito, who waved at him and smiled brightly with an 'innocent' look. He looked back at the notice, and then checked the date on his cell phone, then looked back at the notice. The little doodle was correct, well almost, the hair was a little spiky, but the notice was way to direct.

_On the night of the fool,_

_I shall come for what flies the most,_

_In the house of the prissy and stubborn._

_**Kaito Kid**_

* * *

Kaito never expected for the detective to actually attack him after school, well if you could call a good attempt at jumping him at the gates and attempting to strangle him only to have Shinichi pull the prissier detective off of him. Kaito held a hand to his neck and hid behind Shinichi with tears in his eyes. Hakuba huffed at the crocodile tears, Shinichi had pulled him off of Kaito fast enough before he could do any bruising or damage at all.

"What the hell, Hakuba, what have I ever done to you!" Kaito said rubbing his neck.

Shinichi looked slightly confused as Hakuba attempted to leap back at Kaito again. "What haven't you done to me; is the real question!" Hakuba yelled at Kaito, while Shinichi attempted to hold the irate detective from completely mauling his boyfriend.

"Hakuba, what did Kaito do this time?" Shinichi asked, struggling to hold the pissed off detective.

"He threaten Watson!" Shinichi blinked at the normally calm detective who gave Shinichi the pink Kid's notice, and Shinichi blinked at the notice. Was he serious? All this was over that hawk? Hattori was even slightly shocked at what had set off the normally calm detective. Shinichi sighed and set the blonde detective on Kaito. Shinichi was pretty sure that the other wouldn't really kill Kaito, or hurt him….to much.

Really this was completely ridiculous.

"Shin-chan! You've betrayed me!" He heard Kaito scream as he went running away from the angry detective. "It was an April Fools JOKE! A JOKE!"

Shinichi looked at Hattori, "So wanna go get something to eat?"

* * *

-End 1-

(6/27/10)

A Gin-chan Punnie 3 I hoped everyone liked it! Next up, Jake's Punishment!


	117. Jake's Punishment

**Jake's Punishment**

* * *

Kaito grinned at his masterpiece that lay at his feet. Kaito felt justified as he left his victim tied to the roof's flagpole in the local Mexican museum, dressed in a hula skirt, and matching shell bra. He also had accomplished in dying the victims hair neon pink and green. He made a quick get away, and left his victim for Anie-chan to find.

* * *

Jake woke up, feeling grogy from the sleeping gas that the damn magician had gassed him with.

He looked down and screamed loudly.

* * *

-End 2-

There ya go Anie-chan! 3


	118. The Minor Major Character Death Arc 1

**The Major/Minor Death Arc ….**

**Aoko**

* * *

Kaito fell to his knees before his childhood friend, he couldn't think, couldn't move. He stared at her tattered from as tears build up. He swallowed hard as he looked at the blood that pulled under her. "Aoko…." He whispered he reached out to her, but recoiled at the sighted of her bruised face. "no…" He watched as her blue eyes barely lifted open to look at him. She was in so much pain, so much pain, Kaito held back a sob as he listened to the sirens getting closer.

"Ka…i…to…" He heard her barely whisper out, as he tried to form a sentence.

"Aoko…..It'll…be alright….Help's coming…." She struggled to smile at him, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't feel anything, she was so cold, Kaito took her hand, she wished she could feel it. She felt so tired. "Aoko, please don't close your eyes…"

She gave him one last smile before shutting her eyes against her very pale skin.

"Aoko….Aoko…." Kaito cried out, shaking her as the medics arrived. "Aoko…AOKO!"

* * *

"Seventeen year-old Nakamori Aoko died today dued to an out of controlled bus, it was said that her best friend was at the scene when it happened. For further coverage go to our…" Chikage turned off the T.V that her son sat in front of with a blank stare.

"Kai-chan, there was nothing you could do, you shouldn't blame yourself…" She tried to reason with her catatonic son.

"Oh, Kaito…"

* * *

-End 3-


	119. Fluff KaiCo

**Fluff KaiCo**

* * *

Kaito wrapped his arms around Conan hugging him towards him, Kaito buried his face in Conan's shoulder as the thunder cracked across the sky. He felt Conan sigh as Kaito hugged on to him tighter. "Kuroba…you're smothering me."

"Co-chan, it's thundering!" Kaito whimpered as thunder cracked across the sky, causing him to cling on to Conan, practically smothering the seemingly young child to him.

Conan sighed again. "It's just noise, Kaito…"

* * *

-End four-

Is Jaky okay? XD


	120. The MajorMinor Character Death Arc 2

**The Major/Minor Death Arc….**

**Mouri Kogoro **

* * *

Conan watched as the coffin was lowered into the damp earth, and looked over at his childhood friend sobbing into the arms of her best friend, Sonoko. This was his entire fault, the man in the coffin died because of him! Conan held back the tears that burned in his eyes as he listened to the soft thud of the coffin hitting the moist ground.

The man in the coffin was one famous detective, Mouri Kogoro, who had died three days ago of mysterious circumstances during a murder case.

The only one who knew how he had died, was one Edogawa Conan/ Kudou Shinichi, who had killed the said man accidentally through a drug overdose.

* * *

= End 1 =

(6/29/10)

I totally think Kai/Shin wins over Jaky any day, Anie-chan!


	121. The MajorMinor Character Death Arc 3

**The Major/Minor Death Arc….**

**Haibara Ai**

* * *

Conan was stunned; he didn't know what had happened until it happened. It was the most epic death he'd ever witnessed that wasn't murder. He was first surprised when the bridge that they were walking on only collapsed on Haibara, he attempted to save her while she clinged to the rotting wood, but she'd slipped as he was trying to pull her up. To make matters worse, she'd fallen, hurt badly, but was still alive; screaming in pain as she laid on a set of train tracks, with several broken bones. Conan and the other children looked up as they heard the whistle of a locomotive coming towards them.

"Haibara! Try to crawl from the tracks!" Conan yelled, unfortunately, the other not-child was unable to get away and was crushed by the speeding train. Her body flying towards the intersection, and then ran over by several cars before traffic completely stopped, shocked at the body that had flown into the intersection.

Conan led the crying children away from the scene, trying to calm them down as police arrived to the scene.

All the while, Conan began wondering how the hell he was going to be cured now.

* * *

=End 2=

This is probably brought on by my hate for Haibara, am I seriously the only one that hates her?


	122. The MajorMinor Character Death Arc 4

**The Major/Minor Death Arc….**

**Sonoko**

* * *

KID looked down at the commotion that was going on during his heist, it was unusual that something could distract his fans from him, he crept down close to get a look to see what happened, then noticed Tantei-kun glaring with a harsh frown at the body that laid on the pavement. His eyes widen as he recognized the girl that laid in a puddle of crimson blood, it was Mouri-san's friend, Suzuki Sonoko.

Her neck had be slashed opened, right next to her friend, who looked completely horrified to the point of being unable to speak. No wonder Tantei-kun looked so upset. KID frowned as he looked around for the possible culprit, and crouched down near Tantei-kun. "Ne, Tantei-kun, please tell me you know who did this."

The 'child' looked at him and nodded, "I believe so, the only problem is evidence, I find it completely amazing that someone did this while no one was looking…"

"Sorry for being so distracting…" KID huffed next to Tantei-kun, who smirked sadly.

* * *

-End 3-


	123. The MajorMinor Character Death Arc 5

**The Major/Minor Death Arc….**

**The Kudou's**

* * *

Shinichi sat on his front steps with a calm smile on his face, his head was resting in his right hand as the left was draped across his crossed legs. He stared out into the rising sun, completely ignoring the house behind him.

In the house, screams vibrated the halls and rooms; blood covered the walls and stairs. On the floor in the living laid two bodies, one female and the other male, next to them was a shattered picture frame, framing the 'happy' family of three.

The third was the one sitting outside, humming to himself, with the pretense of sanity.

* * *

-End 1-

(6/30/10)

Uh….Please don't ask, I don't even know where this came from inside this maze of mine… I just wanted to write something dark and creepy…..

Jaky stop hatein' on everyone's favorite thief, Your just jealous you can't have any of him….*giggles* (J/K Anie-chan, he's all yours!)


	124. The MajorMinor Character Death Arc 6

**The Major/Minor Death Arc….**

**Kuroba Chikage**

* * *

Kaito always expected Snake to strike at him when he least expected it, but he never expected the murdering asshole to strike someone who he thought wasn't involved. He stared wide eyes at the sight of his mother struggling against the bastard. He wanted to yell out to her, anything to comfort his mother as she kicked and screamed against the bastard. His heart fell when he listened to the conversation. "Where's Kuroba Toichi? I know you know, Damnit!" Snake growled at the seemingly distressed woman. Kaito moved closer in the shadows, trying not to be spotted by the man dressed in black.

Chikage kept her mouth firmly shut, even as she was slapped across the face with the butt of Snake's gun. She refused to even mention Toichi being dead, not when his son would be the one in direct fire at the confession. It didn't matter; she'd rather die then let the bastards have her little boy. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" She cried out, tears of pain burning her eyes as the monster above her hit again only harder then before. Blood ran down her face, burning her left eye and blurring her eyesight, but she could still make out a faint shadow in the shadows of the building. Kaito. She glared at the man in front of her as he pointed the gun at her head.

"Then you are useless" Snake grin as he pulled back the hammer and pulled the trigger.

Kaito stood stunned at what had happened, he watched as his mother's body hit the ground with a soft thud, he could see the blood oozing out of the bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. The worse was her blank eyes that stared out at nothing. He felt numb and cold as he stepped out of the shadows. It happened to fast, much to fast, he was…apposed to protect her! His dad needed him to protect her, and he failed. Tears burned his eyes and he glared at the unsuspecting back of Snake. Kaito lifted his card gun, aiming for the soft skin of the neck, and fired sending a metal card through the bastard's neck, sticking out of the front. He watched numbly as the body fell just inches from his mother. He moved to his mother's body and crouched down. "Okaa-san…." He took a deep breath. What had he done?

* * *

-End 2-


	125. The MajorMinor Character Death Arc 7

**The Major/Minor Death Arc….**

**Kazuha**

* * *

Hattori Heiji knew that his job was dangerous, he had told his best childhood friend Kazuha that several times. In fact a good example of just how dangerous his unofficial job was when he had gotten shot in the stomach from a fellow police officer that had been killing people whom caused the indirect death of his father. "Aho….Aho…." He whispered under his breath as he brushed a brown lock away from the blood-covered face. He'd warned her not to follow him, almost begged her to stay back with Nee-chan and the others, he let out a harsh breath as he felt for a pulse.

She refused to listen to him. She never listened to him! Tears burned his eyes, he refused to let them fall as he desperately felt for a pulse, but found none. "K-azuha…." He cupped her cheek in his palm as he looked down at the two pale face blood-covered face of his childhood friend. He looked down at her tattered clothing, and the several fatal stab wounds that were carved into her body.

He couldn't believe how broken she looked, he had always believe that she'd be able to handle everything, despite all his worrying.

* * *

-End 3-

*Smiles* Lexi-chan loves these stories! Right Lexi-chan! *grins evilly* Besides, I'm having fun killing off everyone!


	126. The MajorMinor Character Death Arc 8

**The Major/Minor Death Arc….**

**Nakamori Ginzo **

* * *

He honestly didn't know what had hit him, until he saw the blood that had splattered against the floor, and the sensation of him falling to the floor. Crimson liquid pooling around him, so fast, everything was slipping away. His whole life seemed like a giant roller coaster ride, moving fast, the wild and crazy turns, and regret. So much regret. He felt himself being turned onto his back. He smirked at the irony, he finally had the perfect spot to see KID's face, but at what cost? "No!" KID cried out, seemed like the magician thief had taken out the hit man before coming to him.

That was good, at least the bastard was still thinking on his feet. He grimaced in pain as KID pressed down on the fatal bullet wound in hopes of saving him. He looked up at the sad violet eyes of KID, and smiled sadly; he'd never regret saving KID from that bullet. Never. He'd regret leaving behind Aoko and not being there for her and Kaito more often. He watched as the violet eyes filled with tears; KID was crying for him, god he felt useless. He tried to say something, but started coughing, blood splattering into his hand as he coughed.

KID's face paled at the sight of all the blood, it was all over him, around him. "Oji-san…." KID looked up at the rest of the either fallen or injured Task Force. Everything he cherished was crumbling under him. They all worked so hard to save him from the sniper and that evil killing bastard Snake. He was shaking with silent sobs as he held to the last scraps of a father figure he had. "K…I…D..." Kaito looked down at the paling face of Inspector Nakamori, it was so weird to see him so calm, silent. "Take…." He watched as the Inspector struggled to take a breath, one of the bullets must have punctured a lung, and then said. "Aoko…'rry" He kept shaking his head as Nakamori closed his eyes for the final time.

* * *

-End 4-


	127. The MajorMinor Character Death Arc 9

**The Major/Minor Death Arc….**

**The Children….(Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko)**

* * *

Shinichi had always believed that once Conan was gone from the three children's life, that they'd stop messing around in things like death and murder. He had honestly convinced himself of that as the letters that he sent to them, pretending to be Conan, slowly dibbled to nothing, and faded away.

He'd see the children from time to time again shortly after he turned back to his normal high school boy self, then he noticed that they were no longer there. He'd even asked Agasa what had happen to the children, just to have the old professor shake his head and admit that he didn't even know where Haibara was currently. He'd never admit it to himself, but he was quite attached to those three children, they were annoying at best, but refreshing with the innocence that he hadn't seen since he'd really been that age.

He started his own little search for the three children, plus Haibara…., of course with his ability to attract dead bodies like a magnet attracts metal, he literally tripped and found them. All four of them in a canal, face down in the water, their skin a faint blue and slightly decayed. He swallowed hard as he sat up in the low water, who in the world had done this to innocent children? He could understand Haibara, after all she could be an evil little bitch when she wanted to be. The other three didn't deserve to have their live cut off so short.

* * *

-End 5-

Jaky, The magician says 'Hi' and wants to know what color you'd like your hair for the next time!

Oh, and for anyone who'd like to participate, I have a little poll up to judge what gets updated this week! XD Otherwise I'm rolling a die again


	128. The MajorMinor Character Death Arc 10

**Warning: (Since Kitty-chan likes to remind me to do this) Graphic Material, Don't read if you can't stand torture or mentions of rape. **

**The Major/Minor Death Arc….**

**Mouri Ran**

* * *

She never felt so scared and helpless in her life as she watched the tall blonde male dressed in black enter the cell that she was in. She whimpered as the pain from earlier resurfaced with the sight of the murderous man. He grinned at her, looking down at her over his huge nose, with those cold murderous eyes, taunting her, promising more pain and torture as he moved closer. "Girl, where's Kudou Shinichi?" He demanded in a cold chilling voice as he sat next to her. She struggled against the restraints; wanting to get away from the horrible man, tears pooled in her eyes again as he raised a hand to strike her. He paused before placing his hand on her cheek, with an evil grin; he let his hand travel over the girl's bruised cheek, down her delicate neck, and rubbed her collarbone. "Girl, answer me."

"I don't know where he is! He calls once a month!" She cried out as he ripped her blouse, clearly he wasn't satisfied with his answer. She cried out as he tore his nails through her skin, causing small starches from her collarbone to her breasts. "Please stop! Please! I don't' know where he is! I really don't!"

She sobbed as he slapped her to get her to stop screeching. He hated it when they started screeching, so annoying; he took out a knife and ran it along the young girl's pale skin. It was so much more fun when he could gag them. He pressed down on the knife, causing that lovely crimson liquid to rush to the surface and drizzle down the snow white skin. He smirked as she cried out again. It was so much fun breaking this one, she was so…strong willed. He licked the crimson liquid off of the white skin, causing more to weld up to the surface, making him smile. The girl struggled harder against the restraints as he began slicing her skin open, just to see the red liquid, he tore through her clothing like they barely existed.

She was gagged as she started crying at his light touches that became painful as he gripped her hard enough to bruise. She grunted and cried as his touches became more sinister, she felt like something inside of her died as he got up, and left her bleeding on the bed, but not before fixing himself, with a smug grin. She lay tied in the now dark room, silently crying against the gag, she wanted Shinichi to save her. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, and he'd be with her always. Tears continued to run down her cheeks with thoughts of Shinichi, what would he think of her like this? She was so cold and dizzy as she laid limp against the restraints, she didn't even have the energy to struggle anymore.

She winced against the light that came in with the opening of the door and a heavier build man in black entering, slowly stripping his clothing. No, not again! She sobbed against the gag as her stomach twisted inside at the sight of the man in black. (Vodka) She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that these horrible men weren't touching here, that she wasn't here; instead she was with Shinichi, in Hawaii, or maybe on one of his cases. That he had actually taken her with him, instead of leaving her behind to cry because of his absence. When was the last time that she'd even seen him? She cried out as she felt a stabbing pain in her side, and whimpered as the man continued to pound into despite the reopened side wound that the other man had given her.

Vodka pulled away from the dying girl, grinning, he hadn't had fun like that in years. Gin rarely let Vodka even touch one of his 'pet projects' let alone finish one off. He picked up a piece of the girl's greasy brown hair. "Girly, you were great, but I believe it's time for you to go" He grinned as he wrapped his hands around her thin neck and applied crushing force. The girl weakly struggled for several moments before going limp. He smiled, completely satisfied and left the room as swiftly as he had entered.

* * *

**-End 6-**

_Jaky, Kai-chan says that pink and purple goes along good, and he has the perfect sailor scout uniform for you! He thinks you'll make a great Sailor Pluto or Saturn!_

_(Anie-chan shush, don't remind him of the bet! Hmm, what to write….can' t decide, but I really am done with the death fics, I think I've killed all the minor characters)_


	129. Turn On 2

**Warning: The Following is Benze-chan's reward for being reviewer number 400! Meaning, it could be graphic, or just completely frustrating! **

**Turn On 2**

* * *

Kaito found Shinichi, with his heist in hand, fully sprawled out on his bed. Shinichi was like an over-grown cat in the KID uniform that he was wearing as he tossed the jewel up and down in the moonlight, a signature KID grin still covering his face, as the monocle glinted in the moonlight.

God, Shinichi looked so hot like that. Kaito could feel himself harden in his pants as he watched Shinichi lay on his stomach, grin still in place as he tilted his head in curiosity. "How does it feel being One-uped, Kai-chan?" Shinichi purred at Kaito.

Kaito groaned as it became painful in his jeans and made his way towards Shinichi. "Shinichi, it was so hot" Kaito licked his lips as Shinichi's grin widen. Kaito moved closer to kiss the other, only to have Shinichi pull back, making Kaito kiss air. "Tut-tut, Kaitou-kun, you only get your prize when you've justly won it."

Kaito groaned in frustration as blue smoke filled the room and Shinichi was nowhere in sight. "Shin-chan! Come back!" he cried out the window, pouting at his loss. God, Shinichi was just so hot acting like KID! He then pondered it that might be the reason he had so many fan girls.

Kaito sighed and looked down at his 'little' problem that was currently tenting his pants. Didn't Shin-chan love him anymore?

* * *

-End 7-

I hoped you liked it Benze-chan! Hehehehehe….


	130. Shoed

**Shoed**

* * *

KID had no clue what had caused Mouri-san to throw a shoe at him, but to actually hit him was another thing. He felt so thrown off as he looked at the purple shoe, and back at the owner. She'd actually hit him with a shoe! "You hit me with your shoe! What did I do to you?" Even Shinichi looked shocked at KID being hit with a shoe.

"How DARE you touch Shinichi!" Ran yelled and chased after the thief. KID had actually squeaked and booked it out of the museum to get away from Shinichi's crazy ex. Shinichi blinked and picked up the jewel that KID had dropped when he was hit with the shoe. He turned when he heard Ran screamed, and sighed, she'd probably had just gotten attacked by the KID fan club again.

* * *

-End 8- ?


	131. Abuse and Comfort

**Abuse and Comfort**

* * *

Ran growled in frustration, Shinichi had just called her to break up with her, to tell her that he couldn't feel the same way as she felt about him! Conan had opened the door, muttering a "I'm home" She glared at him and marched up in front of him, causing him to look up at her. "Ran-nee-chan, what's wrong?" She felt fury rise up in her, What's wrong? What's wrong? As if he didn't know what was wrong! His precious Shinichi-Nii-chan just tore her heart to pieces and spit on it! That's what was wrong! It didn't help that the little brat looked just like Shinichi.

Conan wasn't expecting Ran to actually slap him across the face, he cried out in surprise and looked up at her in shock. "I bet it's your fault! You've told him about everything haven't you!" Conan's eyes widen as Ran hit him again, causing him to fly into the wall. He had just managed to get on his hands and knees before she kicked him in the ribs. She punched and kicked him until he could barely move and was whimpering quietly. Where was Kogoro when you needed him? Why was she doing this? Tears ran down his face as she glared down at him, and then turned away, to go into the kitchen.

What had he done to deserve this? Unless she found out the truth about him, but that was unlikely. He struggled to get up and moved to leave; he was to scared to find out what would happen if he'd stay. He barely made it to a local alleyway, just feet away from the Kudou mansion. He felt so tired and he was in so much pain, he collapsed against the wall of the alley, looking out at the street crowded with chattering people. He fell asleep against the cold wall, that felt good against the bruises and cuts that Ran had given him.

* * *

KID wasn't expecting to trip over anything in the alley way as he made his escape from the raging Nakamori, who was miles behind him. He got up on his knees and looked to see what had tripped him. He blinked as he realized that it was Tantei-kun, who was sound asleep leaning against a trashcan. He couldn't see the small child clearly in the darkness of the alleyway, but he was curious as to why the child wasn't with his caretaker, Mouri-chan. "Tantei-kun, wakey, wakey!" KID said in most obnoxious happy tone voice. He listened as Tantei-kun groaned in pain at his light touches and frowned.

"No, please, don't…." Tantei-kun muttered as he moved away from KID's touches. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

KID took out a small light, and then noticed the large black and blue bruise that covered most of Tantei-kun's face. His eyes widen at the sight of the small boy. "Who did this to you, Tantei-kun?" KID muttered as he picked up the small child and carried him to his closest safe house. He managed to treat Conan's wounds and minor bruises as best as he could.

Who'd do this to such a small child? Well he knew that Conan wasn't actually a small child, but still, who'd beat the hell out of Conan, and for what reason? He waited for Tantei-kun to wake, wondering who'd do this. He watched as Conan slept contently on the makeshift bed. He was content with watching Conan for all of five minutes before getting bored, and slightly uncomfortable in the white tux. He got up and changed into something more comfortable, then sat down by Conan again. He got bored again with in three minutes and decided that laying down next to Conan wasn't such a bad idea, after all he did just have a long night of running away from angry officers and one annoying detective. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, cuddling the unsuspecting Conan.

* * *

Conan felt warm as he opened his eyes and stared at the obnoxious green thing that was in front of him. He reached out an touched the green thing, to move away from it, grimacing from the pain it caused to move. Ran had really done a number on him yesterday, he blinked as he noticed that the green thing in front of him was not only warm but squishy and warm, slowly moving as if it was a chest raising and falling with each breathe. His eyes widen as he realized that some stranger was currently smothering him! He pushed as much as he could to get out of the stranger's arms, he seriously was hating himself as he struggled against the stranger's hold, but gave up in the end as the pain of struggling made him tired and sore.

Who ever this was, was so going to get a soccer ball to the face as soon as he could manage a decent kick. He glared at the green chest for several moments before looking up, trying to see the face of his captor. His eyes widened as he took in his own face, or at least it was similar to his, though there were slight differences, but those were hardly noticeable. He reached up and pinched the face, causing the man to grunt in his sleep and turn, still holding on to him. Conan glared down at the man as he now laid on is chest, this was so embarrassing, well, at least he could guess at who'd picked him up from the alleyway last night. "Aoko, please no more no more f-f-f-inny things!" the man suddenly yelled in his sleep causing Conan to raise an eyebrow.

"Oi, KID, wake up! OI! OI!" Conan yelled in the thief's ear, trying to get the other to wake up. He really didn't like the way the thief had started to cuddle him in his sleep. Conan looked over to the side where the hat that the thief had probably been wearing to keep his identity laid, and sighed fondly. The stupid thief must have been up late taking care of his sorry ass after the beating that he had gotten from Ran. He pushed up against KID's chest again, finally managing to sit up on KID's chest, and looked down at the sleeping thief. He smiled sadly as he crawled off of the thief and sat down next to him, looking around the room that he was in.

"Nuuu, The f-finny thing's gonna get me!" KID moaned in his sleep, then rolled onto his stomach, slightly twitching as if trying to get away from something horrible.

"Finny thing?" Conan said out loud, then sighed. What was he supposed to do? It didn't feel right to leave, and it wasn't like he really had anywhere he needed to be. After all, Ran clearly hated him. He got up from the makeshift bed and went to the bathroom, leaving the thief alone in his dreams of evil finny things.

* * *

Kaito woke up to the smell of take out, after all it wasn't like this safe house contained any food that was any good anymore. It was rare that he had to use the Beika safe house after all; it was quite close to his home. He slightly wondered what he had been dreaming about, he yawned and stretched, and then panicked, Tantei-kun had called for take-out! Wait, wrong thing to panic about, Kaito! He thought as he got up, only to be greeted by the small child, who was sitting in the middle of the outer room, watching the news. "Oi, about time you woke up, it's almost eleven." Conan mentioned to him as he continued to eat his Chinese take-out.

Kaito blinked at the small detective, he looked around before sitting down next to the small 'child, and picking up a pair of chopsticks and dug into the food that was laid out. "Uh…." Kaito tried to start, but was beaten to the punch by Conan.

"Ran did it. I have no clue why, and I don't care to go back there to find out." Conan ate a piece of sesame chicken as KID looked shocked that such a normally sweet girl could do that to her charge. "Thank you, by the way for patching me up."

"Tantei-kun…." KID said softly, "Wha-"

"Shinichi, You can call me that, after all it's not like we're at a heist." Shinichi said, "If that's to uncomfortable for you, you can call me Kudou."

Kaito looked at Conan, no, Shinichi, who was acting as if it didn't hurt him that his best friend had beaten the shit out of him. He was confused by how Shinichi was acting, well, pretending at his best. It wasn't normal how the teen was acting. Normally one would be extremely depressed or angry that his best friend had beaten him, especially since said friend was currently acting the role of big sister towards him. This was driving him crazy! He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further. "Since I'm guessing that's your actual face, do you want to tell me your name?" Shinichi smirked at him.

Kaito blinked at the sly detective, what was he playing at? "Hmm, what would you do with that information, Shi-ni-chi?" Kaito gave Shinichi a huge grin, making the small detective to smile fondly at him.

"Nothing, I've said this before, I don't care for _petty thieves_, there are bigger fish to catch." Shinichi smirked as KID twitched at the word 'Fish'.

Kaito eyed Shinichi before smiling brightly and making a rose appear in front of the detective. "Kuroba Kaito."

* * *

-End 1-

(7/1/10)

I personally think a punnie where Jaky is Sailor Saturn is an epic idea! And I think Kaito agrees! *Smiles*


	132. What I Shouldn't say

**What I Shouldn't Have Said...**

Edogawa Conan looked down at the tombstone with a neutural expression as the men and women around him covered thier faces in their hands and weeped for the young women that had met a tragic ending. He felt nothing as they lowered the coffin, even though it was the body of his best friend, sister...possible lover? No, He never truely loved Ran, it took him a long time to figure that out. Two years of lying, deciving, and making her hold on desperatly to a person who was already dead.

"That poor boy doesn't even know how to act..." Someone whispered behind him as he watched.

"How would you react if your sister took her own life?" A male answered the women.

Conan looked down at his feet, yes, he finally made Ran crack. He watched her break into pieces as he told her that Shinichi wasn't ever coming back. He watched as she raised her hand to slap him. He even watched as she ran out of the door to get away from him. He couldn't shake the numbness even as the dark edges of his brain accused him of murdering. She'd done the one thing that he couldn't understand or stand in general. She given up to the point of ending it all. He could feel himself shake as the people around him started to leave. Kogoro looked down at him distastefully before turning, not even waiting for the "young child" as he walked to the rented car.

He understood that the man was never going to forgive him for telling his daughter the truth and having her shatter without a single though on it. It was careless of him, he knew that and regreted that. It hurt him to watch her holding on like that, she wasn't ever ment to look so weak to him. Clinging on to a memory (person) that wasn't ever coming back. When that person would return, it would hurt, because that person was no longer that memory. He told her that much. He even stood still, not a single emotion braking through his mask as angry tears dripped down her face.

_**"Your lying! Why are you saying this!" **_

He looked up at the cloudless blue sky, mourning the sister that he had carelessly killed with his words.

_**"Ran-nee-chan, why are you still waiting for Shinichi-nii-chan? He doesn't even call anymore..." **_

_**"Duh, we love each other, Conan-kun!" **_

_**"I don't think he loves you... He isn't anything like the person you talk about, Ran-nee-chan..."**_

A broken smile._** "What are you talking about Conan-kun?" **_Then desperation. _**"Does he call you?" **_

_**"Ran-nee-chan, You really need to let go, I don't think the person you love is ever coming back...Have you been thinking about how he'd be even if he came back? It's been two years since the last time you've even talked. Do you remember what you talked about?"**_

_**"STOP!" **_Tears... _**"He was j-j-just messing with me! He didn't mean it~!" **_

_**"Ran-nee-chan..."**_

_**"You're supposed to suport me! Why are you doing this to me?" **_

_**"Ran-"  
**_

_**"HE LOVES ME! I know it!"**_

_**"Bu-"**_

He thought she was stronger then that. Strong enough to move over him, and to go on with the rest of her life, just as he was preparing to move on with his own life. He crouched down at the now dirt covered hole, placing a single yellow rose as a shadow slowly covered him. His smirk was fond and sad, not really up to his standards. He sighed as he stood back up; not bothering to face the silent shadow.

"It's unlike you to be quiet" He said quietly, the shadow behind him twiched slightly, but didn't say a word. "I know your upset, but really, it's weird when you don't say what you want." The shadow didn't respond.

"Maybe I am a heartless demon, like she said." Conan smiled weakly, the shadow walked closer, covering the boy in an embrace as slient tears started to weld up in the saphire eyes. "I should have disappeared without saying anything..." The tears started to run down his cheeks as the shadow continued to hold him.

"I think the result would have been the same, Tantei-kun. Without Conan, she would have been as equally as lost as she is now..."

_**"Shut up!"**_

_**"He isn't coming back!"**_

_**"Shut up!" **_

_**"I'm-"**_

_**"He'll come back and when he does he'll finally tell me that he was joking, that he really does love me!" **_

_**"Ra-"**_

_**"Why are you doing this?" **_Relization. _**"You're not leaving too! Conan-kun, why? why?" **_

_**"Ran-nee-chan, I think it's been long enough...You need to move on...and I can't stay here any longer..." Repeated words. Never quite reaching her. **_

"Tantei-kun..."

_**"I love you, Conan-kun, Don't you love me? Aren't I a good sister...?" **_

A gentle touch, that wasn't really approiate for their roles as "siblings".

_**"Ran-nee-chan, it isn'- I can't do this anymore. I'm not him. I'm going back to America with my parents on friday"**_

_**"N-no!" **_

Conan shook his head as he looked back at the theif that held him as if he was going to disappear. "Kaito...I'm ready now, lets go."

* * *

-End 1-

Uh, this came out differently then what I thought...um...Don't ask...Yeahhh...


	133. Every Night

Every Night

* * *

Conan looked up at the Ceiling as large hands ran down his bony sides. He gasped as soft lips sucked and kissed down his naked chest. Tears weld up in his eyes, but he didn't say anything about his discomfort as the hands continued to touch him and the lips continued to go further down his naked body. He looked down at the long brown hair, then back at the ceiling. "You love me, don't you Conan-kun?" The soft voice whispered in his ear as the large hands touched his small penis.

"Yes, Ran-nee-chan." He replied monotonously, and was rewarded with a kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes as Ran started rubbing her naked body with his. How could she enjoy this? He felt as she lean down, her naked breasts pressing down on his chest, as she whispered in his ears.

"That's good, cause I love you, Conan-kun..."

He could withstand this, after all it was his fault that she was so broken. He would let her touch him, but never touch her. After all, he owed her more then he could ever make up, even if she didn't even know it. "You look so much like him..." She whimmpered as she pressed herself against him. "Soo much..." He blinked away more tears as she grabbed him roughly, trying to make him hard.

He felt so dirty, but wasn't he always this dirty? He cringed as she moaned in his ear. Yes, this was happening because he tainted her.

"Leave." Her voice was cold as she pushed him off the bed. He gathered his clothing without looking at her as she buried her face in the bed. He closed her door sliently, relieved that it was over for the night. He dressed and looked towards the front door, then sliently made his away to it. He wanted out, even if it was for a fleating moment. After all he could never leave her now.

It was all his fault for the way she shattered.

* * *

End...

Yeah...I think I should go back to death fics now...

I really should focus on keeping a computer handy, because this is what happens when I can't write regularly...


	134. Victim Sighted

**Victim Sighted! **

* * *

Kaito wasn't sure what had first made him start stalking Edogawa Conan a.k.a Kudou Shinichi. His first thought was that it was seeing him walking down the street with his precious Nee-chan, at that time he was still getting over his cold from swimming back to shore, not to mention the trauma of having to swim beside those…things. He could still remember the terror as he rushed back to the shore. No, it must have been the very first time he had seen the boy, when he launched a bottle rocket into the sky to alert Nakamouri of his position. That had surprised him slightly.

Anyways, back to him stalking his latest victim, who was also now his boyfriend. The said victim was no longer a little boy, but a full-grown, and mildly embarrassed teenager, who was trying to calm down his childhood friend, who'd found Kaito's little love letter taped with a rose on the detective's door.

Now as for why this said love letter was on the detective's door? Oh, easy. Kaitou Kid's last heist happened to be near the National Aquarium, which ended in Shinichi chasing the said thief into the horrible building. Needless to say, his beautiful detective needed to be punished.

He grinned as the detective stuttered over his words, as he ducked the forceful swings of the girls arms and legs. (Which made Kaito glad that Aoko only attacked him with her Mop-fu, the whole karate thing looked painful) "RAN! I have no idea what he means by that!"

"How could you cheat on Kuroba-kun?" Ran screamed, turning a piece of a building into tiny rocks.

"I'm not cheating on Kaito! I swear!" Shinichi screamed as another hit just barely missed him.

"What does Kid mean by, and I qoute "missing my Tantei-kun's sweet kisses"?"

For as much as Kaito loved his dear little detective, he really had to teach him that using each other's weaknesses was a two-way street. It wasn't his fault that his Shin-chan's weakness could break concrete into tiny pebbles.

* * *

-End-


	135. Burning

**Burning Up**

* * *

The first thing that he noticed was the strong smell of burning flesh, then was the dull throbing pain as he opened his violet eyes. He struggled to sit up from this spot on the dirty pavement of the road, looking around. He felt fuzzy, not able to recall why he was starting to feel so paniced. His limbs felt heavy as he touched his head. Where was he? He blinked as a blurry face came into his view, he could faintly hear seirns. "Don't worry, Help is coming" The person said.

Help? "I don't think he understands me...His head is bleeding really badly..." The person said to someone else. As the person got clearer he could see the stranger shaking like a leaf.

"What?" He responded, blinking his eyes, trying to focus as someone that looked like a medic arrived in his field of vision, pushing the other person out of his way.

"You were in an accident, can you remember anything? How about your name?"

Accident? "Kuroba Kaito..." He responded automaticlly as his mind throbed with an image of Shinichi. "Where's Shinichi..." He groaned as the medic started probing his head injury, trying to stop the bleeding. He saw a pained look cross the medic's face as Kaito questioned him. He saw the other's eyes flicker over towards the completely wreacked car, that was burning still, firefighters were working on trying to get someone out of the driver's side. His eyes widen as the other firefighters were failing to put out the fire. "Shin-" His cry was cut off as the car exploded throwing the firefighters away from the car.

He struggled against the medic as he tried to rush to the burning wreack. "No!" He cried out as tears started to run down his face. What happened? How did this happen? He started coughing as his broken ribs pressed againt his lungs. His body shook his his slient cries as the fire continued burning.

* * *

Kaito smirked as he got into the passenger seat of the burple car. "Seriously, Shin-chan! This is going to be totally awesome!" He cheered as Shinichi started the car and pulled out into the road.

"Only you could get this excited about a Con" Shinichi snickered as Kaito made a face at him.

"You are so just as excited as I am!" Kaito whined as Shinichi continued to snicker at him. Shinichi continued to drive listening to Kaito's excited babble about the convention, he glanced at Kaito; smiling fondly, not even noticing as a drunk driver hit into the driver side of the vehicle.

Then darkness...

* * *

-End-


	136. Night Time

**Night Time**

* * *

Shinichi always enjoyed the quite that night brought along the surface of the bustling city. It wasn't true silence, but it wasn't the gossiping noise that constantly buzzed around during the day either. It was dark and silent whispers in the dark, murmurs of heated music, and buzzing of neon lights, but that was expected in the middle of the city like Tokyo. His true salvation was in the middle of the park, where he'd hide in one of the branches, watching the moon as the silent noises seemed to fail to reach.

It was in this darkness that only one noise seemed to be able to find him easily as he wrapped his arms around Shinichi. He would lean his head against the white cloth and take in the scent of chocolate and magic that seemed to follow his favorite noise maker.

And they would stay that way, without saying a single word through out the night. Neither would confess any feelings that would be locked inside, nor would they mention anything that happened at night should they run into each other during their working hours as a detective and the other as a thief.

* * *

Shinichi waited by the tree in the middle of the dark park, waiting for the other. He could hear the cries of the heist going on somewhere close by. He knew that the other would be sad that he hadn't attended, but he had wanted to surprise him at their meeting spot. For he was no longer a little child, but a full-grown teenager again. He climbed up onto the first sturdy branch as the crowd went silent, or maybe they were waiting in anticipation for what the thief would do next?

He coughed into his hand as he gazed up at the full-moon, with a weak sad smile on his face. He didn't look at the blood that covered his hand that he had coughed into. He let his arm rest into his lap as he continue to wait. He coughed again, silently wondering if Ran had felt like this as she had always waited for him.

* * *

Kaito rushed to the meeting spot, that was the only place he could think to look for his detective. He was so mad after having to send a personal invite to the mini-detective to only have him not show up. He grinned sadistically as he spotted his mini-detective, who was no so mini anymore, on the usual tree branch. He made to open his mouth as the clouds uncovered the full-moon to revile the detective. His eyes widen at the sight of the blood staining the detectives light blue clothing. His breathe caught in his throat as he moved closer.

The other looked as if he was just sleeping, a thin line of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth to under his chin.

He broken the silent law of not talking as he cried out the detective's name. The other slowly opened his eyes weakly, smiling at the thief as he was gathered in his arms. "I'm so glad you came…" He breathed out weakly as he opened the hand that was holding his stomach in a fist, reviling a medium sized gemstone. "I…found this when I…"

Kaito looked at the glowing red gemstone in disbelief before looking back at the detective. "No, Shinichi…" He swallowed hard. "We need to get help…" He felt tears brimming his eyes as he watched the detective shake his head slowly.

"Kid….I need you to destroy this….They managed to get away…It's…" Shinichi struggled to say as Kaito continued shaking his head in denial.

"No, Shinichi, Don't talk like that…We can destroy it together! Wait, I'm getting help!" Kaito managed to find his emergency cell phone and was about to call Jii-san, when Shinichi raised his hand to the one holding the cell phone, snapping it close weakly. Kaito felt more tears weld up as he watched Shinichi shake his head slowly.

"It's nothing they can help with…" Shinichi coughed, more blood spilling from his mouth. "The cure didn't work…" Shinichi closed his eyes, then opened them again to look at the thief. "I just wanted to see you again…before…" He gasped as a sharp stinging pain rocked into his body, and held on to the thief, before weakly continuing. "I…love you…" His weak hold fell limp as the thief's eyes widen.

"Shinichi….Shinichi…" Kaito cried, trying to get the detective to move, say something, anything.

* * *

-End-


	137. Temporary

_Everything is only temporary, _

_From where you live,_

_To where you work,_

_Who you love,_

_Who you believe are your friends,_

_Nothing is forever…_

* * *

That is only an naïve idea that circulates through human brains as a way to keep sane. Think back about two years ago or even five. Who were your friends, are they still your friends? Were you dating someone? Are you still with them, married with children? Are you still working that same job? Are you working at all?

I can remember a time when I thought that I'd be with the same person for the rest of my life. You see, we were always together since before I can remember. Childhood friends meant to be together forever. But as I said before, that's illusion that humanity wants you to see.

After all he's no longer here, hasn't been here for a long time. Well, I lied, he's been around, but he's no longer mine. He belongs to a thief that dances with the moonlight. An other illusion of time that my beloved can't move away from.

Of course as the years went by, I started noticing that he wasn't like me anymore. He wasn't human, he wasn't aging. It crushed me to confront him about it, for the smile on his face was a sad one. He told me about that person that he now loved; and about the accident with Pandora. He then apologized for everything. I remember crying and him walking me home.

That was the last time I saw him directly.

* * *

Every now and then, I catch glimpses of him an that thief , their both the same, stuck in time. I sigh as I look towards the window. I'm quite old now, I'm actually amazed I made it to this age. After everything I went though as a teenager and a young woman. I had moved away from that city, that holds the one I loved most. I had a family with a man I met though work. I have children and grandchildren. Being around them always makes me wish I could introduce him to them. After all, he was my friend, brother, and the one I loved the most. I chuckle to myself as I catch myself acting like I once did as a teenager. I look towards my empty bed, my husband long since pass.

"Ran…" I hear a silent whisper through the window and look out it, to see the one I was thinking about, not looking a day older then eighteen looking up at me. My breathe catches in my throat as his sad gaze reaches mine. Behind him is an almost exact copy, his hair messy, uncontrollable; violet eyes looking at me gently.

"Shinichi…"

* * *

-End-

_Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed these updates! I'm gonna try my best and update the chapter stories. I'm gonna have to read them first before continuing them though. _

_God, did I miss you all! So here are my lame excuses._

_Number one being that Room mate's computer completely kicked the bucket. That was really depressing…(Not to mention that at the time I was grounded from the said computer for writing unmentionable things) _

_Number two; I moved! I no longer live at my mom's house, but in a nice apartment, with a nice computer, downside, I need a router and an adapter.. Uhg. _

_Number three: My cat teenie had died in December. _

_Yeah, that sums up everything. Well, hopeful to see you all again! _

_Shi-chan! _


	138. Kaito Up to Old Tricks?

**Kaito Up to Old Tricks? **

* * *

Jake sighed as he hung high up on a flag pole in the middle of Beika. He was dressed in a purple sailor suit, with a matching tiara and boots. Unfortunately for Jake our resident thief wanted to spice up his outfit with cute little purple bows in his hair. He growled as he struggled against his restraints.

Maybe he should think twice about messing with people who dress in white.

Meanwhile….

Shinichi yawned from his book that he was reading while leaning on a grinning Kaito. "what has you in such a good mood?"

"Oh nothing~!" Kaito sing songed as Shinichi blinked then shook his head.

So who did you torture this time?"

* * *

**-End one-**

**For Anie-chan, she asked for this for like forever ago! **


	139. For Those Sweet Moments

For Those Sweet Moments…

* * *

A nine year - old Kaito blinked as he watched his favorite best friend read a really complicated mystery novel under the tree on a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Kaito was more then used to Shinichi's ways, but still couldn't see the sense in wasting such a beautiful day reading. "Shin-chan! Entertain me!" He whined before crawling into the slightly smaller boy's lap.

"Kai, I'm busy, I almost know who the killer is!" Shinichi huffed while trying to get Kaito's hands away from his book.

"But Shin-chan!"

"NO!"

"Shin-chan!"

"NO!"

"Shin-chan!"

"Please can I finish this chapter? Please Kai-chan?" Shinichi gave his best puppy eyes, making Kaito back away and grin in victory.

At least for the next five minutes.

* * *

-End 2-

Can anyone guess what Story this punnie belongs too?


	140. For Those Fluffy Moments

(Moving On Punnie)

For Those Fluffy Moments…

* * *

Conan sighed as he relaxed into Kaito's hold, as the magician thought that it'd be a great idea to somehow crawl behind Conan and smother him with a hug. He could feel the other grinning into his shoulder as he watched him read. He shook his head and smiled as Kaito turned the page for him as he finished each page.

"What if I wasn't done with that page?" He asked smirking.

"It's not like you don't already know who did it." Kaito grinned at Conan's put off expression. "Co-chan, why don't you cuddle with me?"

Conan rolled his eyes and returned to his book, trying to concentrate even as Kaito managed to wrap his arms around his waist.

It wouldn't be to long before Kaito got his way.

* * *

-End Three-


	141. For Those Heated Moments

For Those Heated Moments…

* * *

Shinichi glared at the mess that had wrecked his kitchen in the matter of moments. All he wanted was ten minutes of sleep! Ten! He went to take a nap, and when he woke up several hours later to the fire alarm going off he had thought the worse… and it was worse then what he thought of. Somehow Kaito managed to get flour on all four walls, floor, and ceiling. Heiji had managed to make on of his mother's expensive pots completely black and what ever what it was suppose to be into a gooey consistency that made no sense for being overcooked. The microwave looked like it threw up, or at least exploded. The oven was still smoking black smoke. He glared at the two teens that looked guiltily back at him.

"Shin-chan"

"Uh…Shinichi"

"I want this cleaned up in two minutes or else someone is going to be eating my soccer balls."

* * *

-end three-

Can Anyone guess this story?


	142. Bromancing

**Bromancing**

* * *

Kaito was frowning at how close together they were, talking in whispers, then laughing loudly. It made him feel out of the loop, and that was one thing that Kaito could not stand for. He twitched as the dark-skinned detective got a little to close to HIS Shin-chan, making the other laugh again. Why was it that he allowed the other detective to join their little vacation? OH yeah, he LIVED in Osaka, how could he have forgotten that. He should have known that Shinichi was up to something when he offered to take him somewhere. He blinked as they looked over at him with weird expressions. Were they talking about him? He grinned, well if they now wanted to include him in on the circle, who was he to say no?

"Shin-chan!" Kaito tackled the other teen before a smoke bomb was set off.

As the smoke cleared, Shinichi and Kaito were in matching outfits, while Heiji was in something that looked similar to an old Conan outfit, only it was in pink instead of blue.

Hattori glared at the magician before looking at Shinichi. "See, Kudou, Absolutely nothin' wrong with him!" The dark-skinned Detective stormed off to the car to get his other change of clothes.

Shinichi glanced at his boyfriend. "Was that necessary?"

Kaito nodded. "Yeah, You two always have these weird moments…"

* * *

**-End- **

**For Gin-chan 3 **


	143. Keyblade? Huh!

**Keyblade? Huh?**

* * *

Shinichi stared in bewilderment as he watched a boy with a giant key killing twisted shadow creatures. He couldn't make any heads or tails of it as the said creatures disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Kind of like something from a bad Kaitou Kid heist gone wrong, instead of bodies falling. He barely registered the boy turning to him with a bright grin, How could someone smile after beating the shit out of those things? It was official, something other then Kaito broke his brain into tiny pieces rendering it completely useless. It didn't help that Kaito, who had been completely silent though his whole despair, started rambling as the boy introduced himself as Sora.

"I'm Kaito, and this is Shinichi. Don't mind him you just broke his brain for the moment~!"

Sora blinked confused as Donald and Goofy finally caught up. "Gee, Sora couldn't ya have waited for us?" The giant dog like creature said, and Shinichi could have sworn that one of the broken pieces inside his head disintegrated.

* * *

**-End- **


	144. For Those Passionate Moments

For Those Passionate Moments…

* * *

Shinichi gasped as Kaito sucked on a sensitive part of his neck before sliding his hands down his sides. Kaito grinned at the mark that he had managed to give his Shin-chan before kissing down the other teens already exposed chest. He grazed one of Shinichi's nipples with his teeth then sucked on it gently, making him moan lowly. "Kaito, s-stop teasing me" Shinichi managed to groan out and the other managed to unbutton his jeans with one hand, and tease the un-abused nipple with his free hand.

"But I love teasing you, Shin-chan" Kaito said as he dragged Shinichi's pants and boxers off in one go. He then ran his hands up and down Shinichi's chest placing kisses here and there, teasing his rather horny boyfriend. Shinichi growled as he then toppled them both over so he was the one on top. "I know you do, but I really want you, Kai-chan" Shinichi grinned before kissing the other passionately. "Maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine" Shinichi said huskily as he pulled away from the kiss, ready to fully torture Kaito, as he tortured him.

* * *

-end-

For Anie-chan (congrats on being number 600) 3 Next another punishment fic for Jake-chan 3


	145. Gain and Loss

**Gain and Loss…**

* * *

For as much as Shinichi thought that the whole 'Conan' was unfair and torture, making him miss his better years of high school and making him lose his sense of security as a detective. It also brought him good things. Like real and true relationships, not the puppy dog love that he used to have for his childhood friend. Of course it was his love for his mischievous thief/magician that caused him to be in this situation in the first place at the moment. Shinichi blinked at the young man that was completely tied up in a chair. He hated having watch duty when Kaito was in a middle of a rather obnoxious trick. It was also at these times that he wondered how he fell in love with the crazy magician in the first place.

Of course thinking of his romance with Kaito usually lead to him thinking of his true friendship with Hattori. The young man groaned in the chair briefly before making no more noise. Shinichi glanced at him for a second before going back into his head. Hattori was an interesting person, as well as a horrible stalker. He sighed as he went to look in on the 'guest' and noticed him missing. Oh, Kaito was so not going to be happy with him after all the trouble they went though of finding him.

**Then again, he didn't really want to torture Jake as much as Kaito did. ****

* * *

**

**-End- **

**He escaped Anie-chan.**


	146. Slightly Broken

**Slightly Broken**

* * *

The day it happened, there was an unnerving silence that surrounded him, he could pretend to smile, but he had no enthusiasm to pull any pranks. He watched as his classmates sat tense at their desks, waiting for the next biggest prank that wasn't going to happen. At least not that day, when all that he could focus on was him, and how he wasn't his anymore. Kaito sighed softly and turned his head towards the window, when had it gone wrong? What had he done wrong?

He swallowed hard, he had to focus on something other then the inside of his mind, where his thoughts cracked his perfect poker face. He blinked as his best friend got up and close to his face with her own. "Kaito, what's wrong?" That was a bad sign, she could tell there was something wrong. He forced his best carefree smile before looking at her like she was crazy. "What are you talkin' about Ahoko?" He gave fake grin as she whipped out her mop from the mysterious void that she got her mops from and chased him around the classroom.

Perfectly distracting his friend from his problems once again.

He stared around his cluttered filled room and rolled around on his bed, smothering his face into his pillow. His body quivered with the need to cry, the one thing he wouldn't let himself do. He let out a shaky breathe holding back the tears once more as he thought of Him. With everything that happened, how could the other just give up on them?

How could he break up with him? He sniffed into his pillow. What was wrong with him?

Didn't he love him?

Was he not good enough?

* * *

-End 1-

3/07/11

Hey It's not a death fic...yet...


	147. Of Fish and Kaitous

**Of Fish and Kaitou's**

* * *

Kaito swallowed hard as he looked at his 'new' wallpaper. On the wall paper was his worse enemy that was ever created. Wall to wall. He couldn't even take a step into his room. What had he done now to deserve this? He didn't prank Hakuba, Shin-chan was visiting his parents in America, he was pretty sure he hadn't pissed off Aoko yet, and that was everyone that knew about the f-thing phobia.

"Kai-chan!" His mother tackled him into a bear hug from where he stood petrified in front of his room. "Isn't this the cutest wallpaper? I thought that it was about time that we cured that little phobia of yours!"

He felt like crying, his own mother betrayed him to the finny things.

* * *

-End 2-


	148. Silence

**Silence**

* * *

Ran frowned as she watched her depressed ward looking motionless out the window. She hasn't heard him say a word for over three months. She took him to doctors and therapists, but still he hadn't opened up. She didn't even know how he got into this state. She woke up one morning with him as silent as a ghost sitting at the windowsill. She missed her little outgoing detective and his silence was making her worry. She walked up to where he sat silently, his eyes flickered to her, then back out the window. She sighed as she sat next to the young boy. "Conan-kun, won't you even tell me what's wrong? It's been forever since I last heard you say anything." She got no response, the boy didn't even look at her. She felt like crying, what could she do? Should she call his parents? Would they help? No, they abandoned him here like garbage, they'd be useless, they barely knew Conan-kun! She thought angrily as she watched the boy from where she crouched down next to him. She let out one final sigh before going and making dinner for all of them.

Conan felt slightly guilty for not answering Ran, but he couldn't even remember how to talk. He wanted to tell her that it was all that damn thief's fault for messing around more then usual that night; three months ago. Tell her about how he had to scrub his skin pink to get the blood off of him from when his shot out of the thief's chest. Tell her about how he has nightmares every night of the thief covered in blood. Then he'd have to explain why it effected him so much. He'd have to tell her that he was really Kudou Shinichi, that he didn't love her anymore, that instead his heart belonged to a dead thief named Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

-End 3-

Kai-chan's the victim this time...


	149. Late

**Late**

* * *

Hakuba looked down at his watch, it was almost time to begin the chase once more. He glanced around and noticed that Kudou was missing, but shrugged, that wasn't anything new. He checked out to see if KID was pretending to be one of the officers stationed, so far it looked completely clear. He was beginning to wish that he had Kudou to talk over which one of the officers could possibly be KID. Kudou was really good at figuring out which one was KID. He glanced at his watch and frowned, only a 30 seconds left. He prepared himself for any possible pranks.

5

4

3

2

1

Nothing.

He blinked and checked his watch again. Where was KID? He grinded his teeth as nothing continued to happen! KID was supposed to have perfect timing and was never to be late! This was unthinkable! "Where the hell is he?" He growled out as he started pacing. Even the usual task force was starting to feel uncomfortable, not noticing as Kudou slipped back into the room. Hakuba glared over at the other detective. "Where have you been! Can't you see that KID is LATE? I can't believe this!"

Kudou was slightly set off balance as he watch his fellow detective pace and start muttering in English. Kudou was relieved as the thief poofed into the room to steal the gem. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Sorry about being a few minutes late, but I had a surprise engagement in another part of the building, now if you all don't mind I'll be taking this!"

"KID!" The taskforce and Nakamori yelled, but then was caught off by the blonde detective.

"HOW COULD YOU BE LATE? What Could have possibly been more Important!" The blonde snapped at the slightly startled thief.

"A quickie in the closet."

That set off a whole new kind of chaos.

* * *

Shinichi looked over at Kaito, who was hiding behind him, "There will be no more quickie's before heists, Kaito." Shinichi sighed. "They almost sent Hakuba to the Seventh floor of the hospital, not to mention half of the Kaitou KID fan club."

Kaito gasped, "But Those quickies are the best!"

* * *

-End 4-

This is for Tantei-chan!


	150. Returning to Nothing

**This is punnie number 150, can you believe it? Well hope you enjoy!**

**Returning to Nothing; Gaining Everything**

* * *

Sometimes, Shinichi wondered if it would have been easier to remain as Conan. After all, Conan knew so many more people then he did, had more friends then he ever did at that age, and had a perfectly mostly normal life. He didn't have to struggle with school and wasn't on Ran's bad side. In fact, Conan didn't have to worry about having a crumbling friendship with Ran, he was her darling little brother. Shinichi sometimes felt as if he held nothing in his hands on the really bad days, when Ran wouldn't even try to talk with him, and he'd go home to an empty house.

It was when he was really considering returning as Conan that the letters from KID started. The first one was an invite to one of the more local heists. He went and was surprised when the thief not only tied him up, but left an other letter in his inner pocket.

That letter was KID's personal cell phone number. So they started texting each other during the day. After all, what was the point in giving the police the only comfort that he felt as Shinichi? It was a month later that he received the third and final letter. In the letter was an address in Ekoda.

* * *

So that Sunday he took a bus to Ekoda, and found that the address lead him to a public park. He sat in one of the swings, watching as the little children play with each other. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. Maybe this was some kind of prank to KID?

"OH! OH! Lookie! There's Mister Magician!" One of the children yelled breaking Shinichi from his melancholy. He looked over to where the children were gathering, and spotted a young man that looked very similar to him. He watched as the young man pulled several magic tricks for the children, giving them little toys or animal balloons, that he made appear almost out of no where. He continued watching till the young man looked into his eyes and grinned widely at him. He blinked as the young man said good-bye to the children and attempted to make his way over to where he sat on the swing.

"Ne, Tantei-kun, aren't you a little to old for the swings now?" KID said as he jumped on to the swing next to him and looked down at him from where he stood.

"The benches are more uncomfortable then the swings." Shinichi smiled up at the thief. "Aren't you worried about showing yourself to me? I know that's not a disguise." He watched as the thief cracked a giant grin and made his swing move, while standing on it.

"Well, I figured that your safe, you didn't turn in the cell phone number, even though you could have, and I think we both could use a friend." KID said with a sad tone in his voice.

Shinichi looked up at the thief in thought before standing up and facing him with his hand held out. "Kudou Shinichi, Detective."

KID grinned, jumping off the swing, then shaking Shinichi's hand. "Kuroba Kaito, Magician." Then made a red rose appear giving it to the detective.

* * *

-End 5-

Hope everyone has enjoyed the last 150 and will enjoy the future punnies!

Shingo-sama


	151. The Legend of The God of the Underworld

**This following punnie is based on the legend of Hades and Persephone. This is for Lexi-chan, who requested this story back in June. I'm sorry that it took so long for it to be done, but I wanted it to be perfect! Just a warning, all information was gathered though the internet, and most websites said different things, so not all mentioned might be correct. So further ado:**

**The Legend of the God of the Underworld**

* * *

Shinichi, the god of the Underworld, watched on the crystal orb above his throne that showed him a beautiful field filled with flowers. In a mist of these flowers was another god, the god of Innocence, Kaito. He longed to hold the handsome god in his arms and for him to be only his. He sighed as he continued to wait and abiding his time.

It wouldn't be long before Kaito was his alone.

Then maybe the loneliness of ruling the underworld would finally disappear.

* * *

Kaito smiled as he laid in the flowers, they always had a soothing feel to them ever since he was a little boy. He begin to drift asleep, despite his mother's warnings that someone was seeking him. Who'd want to kidnap him? He didn't have any true powers of his own, only powers similar to his mother.

He frowned as he heard the ground start to rumble, startling him awake, and sat up quickly, only to be snatched right into the arms of Shinichi, the feared god of the Underworld. He cried out for his mother and fellow gods, but all failed to hear his cries as he was quickly swooped into the underground leading to the underworld.

* * *

Kaito learned that Shinichi wasn't as scary as everyone made him out to be on Mount. Olympus. He was actually very fair when it came to people's fates, honest to a fault, kind, and completely infatuated with him. Which he didn't really understand how the god of the Underworld fell for him so badly, but it wasn't to bad. The only problem was that he missed his mother so much. Even as the months went by there wasn't a moment that he didn't think about her. He did enjoy his time with Shinichi, but he missed the sunshine, and the wildlife that his mother supplied to the human world.

He begged Shinichi to let him go, and all it did was make Shinichi lock him away further in the Underworld. Taking away all freedom from him with a sad and hurt look on his face.

All that Shinichi wished was for Kaito to love him, like he loved the greens of the human world.

* * *

It was at night that Shinichi snuck into his chambers, locking the doors behind him. Shinichi sat down on the bed and looked down at the sleeping Kaito. He gently stroke the sleeping god's hair before leaning down and stealing a kiss from his lips. He watched as his eyes blinked open, then widen in surprise. Shinichi smiled sadly as the other backed away from him. "I'll allow you to leave if you agree to eat this," He held out a single pomagrate seed. Kaito looked at the seed held out to him, and took it swallowing it. Shinichi looked away sad and hurt, before he crawled over Kaito, who looked up at Shinichi. "Shin-"

The death god kissed him passionately, "Now your forever mine, Anyone who eats here, may not leave." With that Shinichi left, leaving a shocked and angry Kaito behind.

* * *

Every night for three months became the same, Shinichi would sneak into his room when he finally fell asleep, and steal a kiss, then leave again. The thought of the kisses brought a blush to his face. No one has ever kissed him before Shinichi. Then again, no one has ever tried to trick him before or kidnap him. He sat awake on his bed as he watched his door. He'd wait for Shinichi tonight.

Soon after midnight, the door opened reviling Shinichi, who closed and locked the door after himself. The death god walked to his bed where he sat watching the other god. He blinked as Shinichi reached up and touched his cheek with a sad look on his face, before leaning down and kissing him. He could feel his cheeks heat up as Shinichi pressed him down on to the bed. His head felt foggy as the other god started pulling off his clothes and touching him.

He bit down a moan as Shinichi sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck. He pushed against the stronger god, but Shinichi didn't relent in the onslaught of his pleasurable torture. "I love you," The other whispered as he teased his nipples. He gasped as Shinichi took him in his mouth and sucked hard. He felt hot, almost boiling as Shinichi bobbed his head up and down on his manhood. "Shin-" He managed to gasp before he felt something enter his entrance. It was uncomfortable at first, then something joined the first, making it slightly painful.

The fingers inside him thrusted in and out, scissoring as it tried to stretch and prepare him. Shinichi leaned up and kissed the other god as he added a third finger, searching for the spot that he knew would bring the other pleasure. It didn't take long as Kaito gasped out his name in a heated moan. He grinned against the skin of Kaito's neck as he removed his fingers, and made quick work of his own clothing. He oiled his penis with the scented oils that he had on him and slowly entered the weakly resisting god. Shinichi let out a low moan as he entered Kaito's tight entrance. He kissed the tears that had slipped down Kaito's cheek from him entering him. He waited several moments before slowly moving in and out of Kaito.

Soon he had the other god moaning loudly underneath him, just like he always wanted. He kissed him passionately as he slowly grabbed Kaito's throbbing penis, and thrusting his hand in time as he entered Kaito, managing to his the sweet spot each time.

It wasn't long before they both came, with Shinichi crying out Kaito's name, and the other gasping for breathe.

* * *

It wasn't long after that when Kaito's mother came to an agreement with Shinichi. During the spring and summer, Kaito would be free of the underworld to live with his mother, during the fall and winter he'd be completely Shinichi's. Since he'd technically be living in the Underworld, he was free to leave for those short periods of time. He frowned at the entrance of the Underworld. Maybe this agreement wouldn't be so bad if Shinichi kept doing what he did to Kaito.

* * *

-End 6-

That took to long…I hope everyone like it…


	152. Soccer Blues

**Soccer Blues**

* * *

Kaito sighed as he was dragged up into the bleacher of his middle school bleachers by his childhood friend Aoko. "Why are you so excited by a Soccer game?"

"Bakaito! That super star from Tentai Middle school is going to be here today!" Aoko said, then looked to the field to see if she could point the 'super star' out. "See there he is!" She pointed to the boy that looked a lot like Kaito himself.

Kaito looked down onto the field spotting the 'super star' who had Kudou on the back of his shirt. Kudou was talking to his other teammates, probably working on a plan for the game. Then the game started.

Kaito was amazed by the soccer player as he waved through the opposing players like nothing, and his shots were dangerously accurate. Unfortunately for the Tentai team, his own team finally figured to keep the ball as far away from Kudou as possible. It wasn't long before Ekoda's team won. He watched as the teams when and congratulated each other, and saw Kudou head towards the locker rooms. Kaito sneaked away from his friend to go find Kudou, he was seriously impressed by the other teen.

**It wasn't often that he was impressed by someone. ****

* * *

**

Shinichi sighed as he slowly showered and changed, his teammates had quickly changed and left not wanting to be there much longer, but Shinichi wanted a chance to sulk for a little. He waved to the last guy leaving, and sat on the bench in front of his rent locker with a sigh as he pulled on his shirt. He was always a sore loser, not that he'd show everyone that. He scratched the back of his head with another sigh, he really should have expected the other team to start keeping the ball away from him. It looked like he was going to have to work on the basics with his team again.

He blinked as violet eyes became up close and personal with his. He moved back to fast and ended falling off the bench. "Ah, Sorry about that!" The teen in front of him giggled, before grinning widely. "I just wanted to meet ya!" Shinichi blinked. "OH! Sorry! My name's Kuroba Kaito!" With that the boy made a red rose appear out of no where and gave it to the other boy, who took it as he got up.

"Kudou Shinichi, are you some kind of magician?" He asked and the other nodded.

"Yup! Anyways! I just wanted to tell you how awesome I though you were today!"

Shinichi blushed a bright red as the other teen continued to compliment him about his playing. "Yea, it kinda started sucking when that idiot Kasuwaki wouldn't even let you near the ball~! But hey there's always next time!" Kaito was waving his arms out wildly as they left the locker room, with Shinichi chuckling at the boy's wild way of talking. Here he thought he'd be gloomy for the rest of the day.

* * *

**-End one-**

**For Tantei-chan! **


	153. Pineapple Kitty

**Pineapple Kitty**

* * *

Shinichi almost did a double take as he looked at the black and white kitten that stared up at him. The kitten had a pineapple midsection, that was defiantly a Kuroba Kaito kitty costume, if he'd ever seen one. The real question that loomed in his mind was why Kaito had deemed it necessary to torture the poor kitten into a pineapple costume. "Here kitty kitty" he said as he crouched down the kitten that blinked at him as he picked it up.

"Mew?" The kitten bumped and rubbed his head against Shinichi's cheek before giving little kisses. He petted the kitten before trying to remove the horrible costume. The kitten wasn't helping much as it tried to get Shinichi to continue petting him. "mew?"

"There there, It's almost off." Shinichi smirked as he managed to free the poor kitten of the horrible costume. The kitten mewed at him once more before Shinichi caved into giving the kitten a good belly rub. "Aren't you a cute fella!" Shinichi cooed at the kitten. "No that's one evil cat!" Kaito said as he entered the room. "He bit and clawed at me!"

"That's because you were torturing the poor guy, isn't that right?"

"Mew.

* * *

-End 2-

I hope this was something to your liking Katara-chan, and thank you for telling me about those links!


	154. The Saver being Saved

**The Saver being the One being Saved **

* * *

He could hear the racing footsteps behind him as he ran into the dark alley. He jumped over the chained fence, he could hear it rattle as his chasers attempted to climb it. His heart beat echoed in his ears as he continued to seek a safe place to hid, but there was no where left. Not even the agency, that would only get Ran caught up in his mess. He couldn't go there anymore. He pushed past people in a hurry as he turned into a busy sidewalk. He almost screamed as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into another dark side alley and continued to lead him away from his chasers.

They stopped to catch their breathe in the local park, far from where he was almost captured by THEM. He finally looked at the person that had tried to help him, and blinked at the almost identical version of him. "Seriously, Tantei-kun, you are so much trouble!" Kaito scolded the detective, while glancing around to make sure that they were both safe.

"It's not like I asked for a target sign on my back." Shinichi sighed, he looked behind the thief, noticing a glimmer, before pushing the thief out of the way, taking the bullet that was aimed at him. Shinichi grunted as they both landed on the grass hard, he was pretty sure that the bullet had hit him in the chest.

"Shinichi!" Kaito yelled as he gently pushed himself up and rushed to the detective's side. "Shinichi!"

Shinichi cracked open one of his blue eyes. "Baka, run before they get you too." Shinichi coughed up blood, that ran down his chin. He watched as Kaito shook his head, not wanting to leave Shinichi behind. Kaito tensed up as several men dressed in black surrounded them. "Please, go…" Shinichi whispered as the men pointed their guns at the thief. Kaito glanced down at Shinichi, who was clenching the bullet wound in his chest and glaring up at him. "Please just…listen…to…me …this…once…please…" Shinichi closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

Kaito could feel his body trembling in anger, how could he have been so careless? He glared at the nameless men as he prepared to take them all out and get Shinichi to Jii-san, he could help the detective. He grinned madly as he prepared the best for the evil men in front of him.

Didn't Shinichi know who he was?

* * *

Kaito watched the sleeping Shinichi nervously, as Jii-san finished closing and bandaging the wound.

"Kaito-kun, he lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll make it, don't fret so much." The old man said before leaving the room.

Kaito couldn't stop his worrying as he continued to watch the to pale detective. He was still angry at Shinichi for telling him to abandon him to the whims of the evil men. But, he was even more upset with himself for letting Shinichi get hurt. Wasn't he the one saving the detective? Not the other way around.

* * *

-End 3-


	155. Deathbed

**Deathbed**

* * *

I can still remember when I first met Kudou Shinichi. Of course at the time he was hiding himself as Edogawa Conan, but it only took a few cases of meeting him to figure that out. Kudou was a horrible actor when it came to being a kid. We worked together on so many cases, had so many adventures, but it's the night of the Pandora incident that burns the most in my mind. Even now as I lay here dying of old age.

Oh, I loved him. I don't think there wasn't anyone who didn't love the brilliant detective. Besides the low lives that we locked away. I look over at Kazuha, she aged so well over the last fifty years or so. Her eyes look so sad right now as she watches me in this hospital bed. Why hadn't I fallen in love with her? She was here right beside me, and I'm in my own head thinking of a man that had disappeared from my live so many years ago.

I wish that I told him I loved him. I wished that I had the chance, just once to be able to look into his sapphire eyes and be honest with him. If only that stupid thief could have let things go! If only Shinichi could have left that thief to his own devices, but then again, maybe it was the thief that Shinichi had loved more then any of us. Maybe even more then Nee-chan.

I watch as Kazuha smiles at me and tells me that she's going to get something to eat, that she'd be right back. I nod slowly, I feel so tired. I close my eyes fro a few seconds then open them again to the sight of a eighteen year old Shinichi watching me with sad eyes. "Hey Hattori…" He says softly, his voice sad. I glance around for the thief, glad to see that he wasn't there with him. I'm not surprised by Kudou's appearance. I've been expecting it, after all that Conan nonsense, immortality wasn't that outrageous.

"Hey Kudou." I respond horsely, "come to say good-bye after so many years?"

He smiles sadly. "Something like that."

"Figures," I let out a shaky breath as he continues to watch me. "Ya know something?"

"What?"

"I love you, still after all these years…aren't I pathetic?" He looks startled at the confession, oblivious as ever. I laugh weakly coughing as he looks at me seriously. "I know, ya don't love me." He bits his bottom lip, looks like that habit hadn't died at all. "I needed to tell ya."

I'm tired again, but this time it isn't as looming as before.

So I close my eyes inviting the darkness as Shinichi neared my bed, as if trying to say something before I drift off.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

-End 4-


	156. Another Jakey Punishment Story

**Another Jakey Punishment Story**

* * *

Kaito grinned at his handy work, he was quite proud of him self as he stared at the half-wolf boy handing from the ceiling of Anie-chan's house. Jake was dressed in a pink Victorian dress, with three inch matching heels and a giant pink bow in his hair. "This took long enough, but all the distraction Punnies worked to capture you!" Kaito said sweetly as he then turned and left Jake hanging for Anie-chan to tease later.

Kaito tacked up his signature card to the front door.

To the beautiful Anie-chan,

I hope you enjoy the present I have left in your living room.

Yours truly

Kaitou Kid (Cute drawling here.)

* * *

-End 1-


	157. Getting the Witch Soul

**Getting the Witch Soul**

* * *

It was there last soul to collect, then Kaito would finally be a death scythe, Shinichi grinned at the window showing the unaware witch going through with her normal everyday to day life. "Ready to go Kaito?" Shinichi looked back at his weapon that grinned widely at him.

"Always, Shin-chan!" He transformed into his card gun form, landing in Shinichi's out stretched hand. "We're gonna bag us a witch!"

Shinichi chuckled as he jumped on to the witches roof, sneaking in through a window of Akako the witch. He silently slipped into the bathroom of the witch that was to occupied with her hair to notice him. He cracked a grin as he raised his gun and nailed the witch right in the back transforming her into a purple with Soul. Kaito transformed into his human self to eat the soul.

"You know, this felt a little to easy…" Kaito said, scratching the back of his head.

Shinichi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we were always taught that the witch would be the hardest to catch…Do you thin-"

"Ah," Kaito groaned.

"So boy's how do you like my decoy soul?" Akako's voice entered the bathroom. "You boys better not mess up my bathroom now, bye bye"

"Hey Shin-chan I feel hot…" Kaito gasped as if he was short of breathe, and leaned on his partner.

"Kai-" He was cut off by Kaito's lips covering him, and all he could think was how he was going to get that witch for doing this to them, again, as he was pushed onto the floor by a very horny Kaito.

* * *

-End 2-


	158. The Witch's Mischief

**A Witch's Mischief**

* * *

He really should have known better then to mess with the witches hair. After all there was a reason that he feared her more then he feared the three smartest detectives that chased him on his night job. Maybe it was his A.D.D acting up when he turned her purplish hair to green, or maybe he'd finally blown more then a few screws lose from his brain the other night.

What ever the case maybe, he was currently hiding in an alley near his Shinichi's house as the witch was looking for him. All he had to do was make it into the house then his Shin-chan would protect him from the horrible green haired witch.

"There you are Dove-san." Kaito froze and looked behind him as a red flash hit him.

* * *

Kaito opened his eyes to notice that the world looked slightly distorted. He attempted to get up, wondering what the witch had done to him. He blinked as he noticed his hand…that was now a white paw, yeah, that wasn't right.

He managed to get up and start walking on his third attempt at getting used to this newest development. It seemed that the witch had turned him into a kitten, not even a full-grown cat. He ran across the street as he spotted his favorite Detective and started meowing at him.

Shinichi looked down at the small kitten that was crying to him. "Aww, aren't you adorable?" Shinichi crouched down and petted the kitten before picking it up. "So where did you come from?" Shinichi looked at the kitten's neck for a collar, and didn't spot one. He walked up to his house and unlocked the door, going in.

"I wonder who lost you. Such a weird eye color for a kitten…" Kaito purred as Shinichi continued to scratch his belly. Why was he purring! He needed to get Shinichi to help him turn back! But the belly rubbing was like pure heaven…

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay like this for a little while…

* * *

-End 3?-

To be continued...?


	159. Trapped!

**Trapped**

* * *

Shinichi couldn't believe his horrible luck as he managed to be trapped in a janitor's closet with the thief. Then again, it was that said thief had pulled him in when the building had started to collapse around them. Now the door wouldn't budge open, not that they could move comfortably in the small closet to escape, they'd have to wait/hope for help. Shinichi sighed as he reached up for the light switch above their heads to only find that it didn't work.

"That's just great…" Shinichi wiggled some more against the body that was practically on top of him.

"umm….Tantei-kun could you please stop wiggling? You might set off one of the smoke bombs" KID said in his same cheerful voice, as if they weren't trapped in a small room. Shinichi immediately stopped moving, he really didn't want to be stuck in here and be unable to breathe. He felt around the thief's jacket, feeling the other tense above him. He tugged on it, wanting to take it off, it wasn't like he could sit still here the whole time of them being stuck. "Oh my, Tantei-kun, so foreword, you have to take me to dinner first!" He felt tempted to slap the thief silly. Not that the thief wasn't silly enough in his own right.

"I just want it off in case I accidentally hit something I'd rather not." He answered finally getting the jacket off.

"Your going to have to take off my pants too, then…" KID said with a chuckle. "There's glitter bombs in several of the lower hidden pockets…"

"Are you kidding me?" Shinichi sighed and started to reach down to KID's pants, slowly unbuttoning them with a blush, he really couldn't believe that he was doing this.

Kaito was glad that the closet was so dark, because he would just feel his poker face cracking with a blush when Shinichi actually took off his pants. He hadn't been joking about the glitter bombs, but he didn't think the detective would take off his pants. "Wow, Tantei-kun, I never knew you could be so bold" He purred the last word in Shinichi's ear, and could feel the heat of the blush on the detective, or was that him. After all he was only in his boxers and a blue dress shirt on top of the detective. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't fair that Shinichi had so much on.

Shinichi tried to shuffle back into the wall as he felt the thief start taking off his jacket. "what do you think your doing?"

"I think it's unfair that I'm the only one being undressed here!" Kaito pouted, then smirked as he finally managed to get the detective's jacket off.

"I'm not the one carrying around random smoke bombs, now am I?" Shinichi complained then blushed as he felt the thief's hands slide down his covered chest and to the belt of his pants.

"But you do wear an evil belt that lets out Soccer balls," Kaito grinned and before Shinichi knew it, he too was missing his pants. He could feel the detective squirming underneath him. He cracked a mischievous grin before covering Shinichi's lips with his own. He felt Shinichi gasp, and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It wasn't too long before the detective started kissing him back with his own flare.

* * *

-End-


	160. Birthday Wishes

**Birthday Wishes…**

* * *

Shinichi coughed into his hand as he looked down at the white note card, then read the card out loud. "Welcome Gentleman and Ladies…"

Kaito glared at Shinichi, "put more ump into it, Shin-chan!"

Shinichi gave him a dead panned look before trying again. "Welcome Gentleman and Ladies!"

Kaito nodded, signaling for Shinichi to continue.

"Isn't this more your thing…I don't really like being in the spotlight like this…" Shinichi whispered, only to get another pouty look from his boyfriend. "fine…Today we are all here to wish a very special fan a Happy Birthday!"

The room started exploding in confetti and random stuffed animals.

"Happy Birthday, Anie-chan!" Both Kaito and Shinichi said at the same time.

"We hope that your sweet birthday is awesome!" Kaito sang.

"And that you hope that I won't sing happy birthday to you" Shinichi said, then blinked down at the note card. Shinichi glared at his boyfriend once more before kicking one of the stuffed animals at the back of his head.

"owwie, Shin-chan that was mean." Kaito whined. "It's a joke! A joke! Wait! Stop kicking stuffed animals at me!"

* * *

=End=

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANIE-CHAN!

Oh, Remember Jake, You have to be extra good today!


	161. Slips and Dips

**Slips and Dips**

* * *

Kaito glared at the water below, it waved back as if taunting him to try to come in. He pouted as he looked over to Shinichi, staring at the beauty that stood in front of him, looking slightly frustrated. "Honestly, You swam from a boat before!" "It was survival swimming!" Shinichi shook his head at Kaito's excuse, this as just some plot to get him to take pity on Kaito, and then let the other cling to him while in the pool.

"Right..."

"Really!"

"Uh huh.."

"I'm serious, I can't really swim...it reminds me of those things..." Shinichi sighed and grabbed Kaito's arm, pulling him into the pool with him.

"Honestly, it's not that bad." He muttered as the other teen clinged onto him as if his life depended on it.

Kaito pouted, still clinging onto Shinichi as the other tried to pull him off of him. "Shin-chan I don't wanna die!"

* * *

-End 1-


	162. Disturbing the Kitten

Disturbing the Kitten

* * *

Kaito was completely content in his kitty self as he laid curled up on Shinichi's lap as the detective thoughtlessly petted him while reading a book. He purred sleepily as the detective scratched his ears. There was a loud noise by the front door, mildly startling Kaito, before the kitten fell back to sleep.

"Yo Kudou! Whatcha have ther'?" Hattori said as he entered the living room and picked up the sleeping kitten, making it look at him face to face. "Ain't ya a cute fella?"

Kaito felt confused as he looked at Tantei-han up close and personal. Ew, he never had wanted to be this close to the western detective, let alone have him kiss him on the head. Ugh, he'd like to be Kaito now!

The dark-skinned detective grinned as he petted and kissed the kitten on the head. "Where'd ya find him?"

"Out by the alleyway." Shinichi said, "I haven't named him yet, I'm still thinking of a good name."

"How're about Snowflake?" Heiji grinned at the pissed off kitten.

Kaito tried to give Tantei-han a good go-die glare, then caught himself, that was his Shin-chan's thing, not him! Oh, if he wasn't a kitten, he'd be blushing. "This guy has huge balls for such a small kitten, ya know?" What was he doing looking~!

* * *

-end 2-

Your welcomed Anie-chan! I hope you enjoyed your birthday!


	163. Dinner

Dinner

* * *

Shinichi was starting to wonder if it was such a good idea for all four of them to go out to a public dinner, as Kaito harassed yet another waitress, and earned a glare from Hakuba. Shinichi had gotten a regular burger and fries, Hattori had the pizza burger, and Hakuba had the chicken param. Kaito had spare ribs as well as a plate of fries. He honestly couldn't figure out where the magician put it half the time. He continued to munch on his fries as Hattori started an argument with Hakuba, and Kaito added fuel to the fire. He rolled his eyes as he moved to get up. "I have to get to the bathroom" Before he knew it the other three detectives left with him.

Kaito grinned as they left their food with him.

* * *

Shinichi, Hattori, and Hakuba came back to find all three of their plates completely spotless. They looked at the magician, who shrugged at them as he finished his coke. "What?" Shinichi felt like murdering the magician this time with the other two detectives as the magician grinned at them.

All chaos broke out as a smoke bomb went off as the three detectives dived for Kaito.

* * *

-End 3-


	164. Similar, but not HIM

**Similar But Not Him**

* * *

Kaito felt his heart race as Hattori had him cornered against the wall, he looked for another escape as the dark-skinned detective moved closer to his face before capturing his lips. Kaito gasped in surprise, accidentally giving the detective a chance to deepen the kiss. -Kaito struggled against the detective as he was pressed harder against the wall. "You look so much like him, eh?" Heiji grinned darkly down at the magician, before throwing the magician to the floor.

Kaito winced as he hit the ground hard, and pushed against Hattori who crawled on top of him. "Hattori, if you would just listen-" He was cut off again as the detective's lips captured his again. He turned his head away breaking the kiss. "I-"

"It's your fault he's dead." The detective above him growled as he continued his onslaught on the magician. "If he didn't love you! He'd still be alive!" He ripped off Kaito's shirt. "I loved him so much"

Kaito could only watch almost helplessly as guilt waved through him, he couldn't even feel the other's unwanted touches as tears build up in his eyes. He had loved his Tantei-kun. He hadn't meant to be careless. He started shaking as Hattori kissed him again. This felt so wrong.

Hattori pushed off of him, slightly disgusted with the magician and himself.

_After all they were only similar, the one below him crying was not the one he wanted._

_After all, the detective he fell in love with was dead._

* * *

-End 4-


	165. A kitten's Mischief

**A Kitten Mischief**

* * *

Kitten Kaito was curled in a small ball, sleeping happily, as Shinichi sat down next to him with a Caesar wrap and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. He cracked an eye opened, the bottle of Dr. Pepper getting his attention almost automatically. He felt an enormous urge to knock it off the couch and play with it. He managed to surpress that urge as he watched Shinichi eat the Caesar wrap, before he finally caved and attacked the Dr. Pepper bottle, startling Shinichi.

He couldn't help himself as he continued to chase the bottle onto the floor and under the couch.

* * *

-End 5-


	166. Beika High School Presents

Beika High School Presents

KAITOU KID FESTIVAL (Cultural Festival)

* * *

There were times that he had to wonder why he didn't just test out of high school, and this was one of those times. He could feel the blush rising on his face as he stood completely clothed as Kaitou Kid, thanks to Ran's best girlfriend, Sonoko. He really needed to avoid the pair when they were together, or maybe just Sonoko. He didn't even understand why he was dressed up as Kaitou Kid as Sonoko started dragging him towards the Cultural Festival grounds. It wasn't until they made it to a huge display that read. "Look a Kaitou Kid imposter" that he finally got why he was dressed as the thief. Sonoko was apparently trying to somehow lure Kaitou Kid to the cultural festival, it also made him wonder if this was already in the papers.

He made a mental note to start reading the paper again.

Now how did Sonoko get Shinichi to dress up as Kaitou Kid in the first place?

Let's just say that Ran has some great blackmail pictures from the last Kaitou Kid heist he went to.

* * *

He was starting to get aggravated with Sonoko as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind, and a face nuzzle him. "Aw, Tantei-kun! I would have helped you a lot better with the costume if you would have asked~!" Kid's voice purred in his ear, making him blush and squeak slightly, causing Sonoko to look at him and squeal as Kid turned his head so that he was somewhat facing him, before kissing him passionately. He blushed as Kid pulled back and then pulled him with him as the Kaitou Kid Fan Club tired to get up onto the platform.

He was pretty sure he couldn't get any redder as Kaito started running off with him, bridal style, with Sonoko in the lead of the Kaitou Kid Fan Club behind him. "I really hate that girl…" Shinichi muttered as he buried his face in Kid's chest, making Kid chuckle.

"Me too, but I must say, you look awfully sexy dressed like me."

* * *

-End 6-


	167. Obsession

**Obsession**

* * *

There were times that Shinichi craved time by himself, he ache for it at times when the moon was high, and a certain unwanted guest took to watching him from his couch. There were other times when that guest would be sitting on his bed, watching him as he looks up at the other in a half asleep stupor. Not to mention when he could feel the other right at his back looking over him as he tried to work on his homework. At times, he worried for the other's mental health, knowing that this kind of obsession wasn't healthy. Hell, not even Hattori was this obsessed with him.

It's not like he acknowledged the person that was so obsessed with him, after warning him the first time that it was more proper to enter from the front door and not the library window. After that, he didn't answer back to any of the snide comments or jokes, not that the other minded to much. It wasn't till that night that he finally given up his silence and waited for the unwanted guest to meet him in the backyard.

He listened to him land, after all, he never missed visiting him right after a heist, he knew even now this wouldn't be different. He turned, noting the small stain of blood on the thief's arm. He sighed as he walked up to the thief that smirked at him. "It was so cute of you to wait out here for me, Tantei-kun~!" He sent his best glare at the thief as he examined the small wound, and nodded to himself when he felt comfortable about the thief's health.

"Baka, You know better then to be a still standing target." Shinichi growled, he could still remember how his stomach had turned at the bullet just grazing the thief's arm. He moved closer to the thief, actually managing to off balance him for one as he pulled on the red tie and connected their lips together in a firm kiss. Shinichi broke it, looking into the indigo eyes of the thief, before diving in for another more long drawn kiss as the thief started pressing forward, allowing Shinichi to completely dominate him as the detective licked the bottom of his lip for access into his mouth.

* * *

-End 1-


	168. The Darker Side

The Darker Side…

* * *

He couldn't always keep up his act of being Kuroba Kaito and in the moonlight Kaitou Kid. He had no one to really talk about it with, no one to confide in. Not after Shinichi disappeared, the only other person like him, leading a double life. The weight of it was slowly crushing him and he needed to find a way to cope. He never believed that he'd find that way through a bottle of vodka.

The first time he'd done it was when Conan had almost died in Tokyo Tower, it worked for a while, but then Conan managed to contact him. Conan had become his new stress relief, his way out, after all he could be himself with someone in the same situation as himself. Though the circumstances were different, they leaned on each other and depended on the other to be there when they needed to release the masks.

Then Conan was forced to leave out of his range for a while, to long for his tastes, he turned back to that tall bottle that he easily obtained through less then legal ways. He didn't steal it, but he did buy it as a disguised old man. So he drank himself into a stupor to make him forget why he had to wear so many masks to begin with.

Now he was old enough to sit at a bar and drink himself stupid. Not that Conan - Shinichi- would agree to that, Shinichi didn't like the effect alcohol had on people nor the dependency of it that most alcoholics tended to have. He sighed as he ordered another drink from the bartender; he really needed to stop about thinking of him. The weird mixed drink was placed in front of him, he started sipping on it as the bar door opened, ringing the bells that hanged on the door. He barely registered the person that took the drink from his hand and turned to face the thief, irony, that had took his drink. His eyes widen in shock as he looked up at Kudou Shinichi, who glared down at him.

"Didn't I tell you to never depend on this?" Shinichi growled at him before putting down several bills on the counter, more then enough to pay for all the drinks he had that night, and pulling him out of the bar by his wrist. He barely managed to keep up with Shinichi, his balance wasn't cooperating with him at all as the detective continued to drag him further down the street. "Seriously, I can't leave you alone for several months without you doing something stupid." The detective muttered under his breathe.

At first he felt guilty about drinking, before getting angry with the detective for disappearing like he did. "Why d' ya ca'e an' wayz" He hiccupped as the detective pulled him into an apartment complex and to the elevators. Shinichi shook his head as he waited for the elevator to get to the bottom floor. "Ya kn'w I looke' for you everywhere!" Kaito couldn't understand why his eyes started watering, or the sad look that crossed Shinichi's face.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't given enough time to properly contact you." Shinichi sighed, "look, we can be equally pissed off at each other tomorrow, after you've been cleaned up and sleep off the fuzziness of the alcohol." Shinichi then pulled him into the elevator and hit one of the top floor buttons. Kaito felt slightly light headed as the elevator went up, them being completely silent. He really wanted to tell Shinichi off for disappearing, but he had to give the detective credit.

Then again, wasn't Shinichi always right? He sighed as Shinichi once again grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the all towards one of the apartments. He watched as the detective pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and opened the apartment. "Come on, go inside." Kaito huffed before getting manhandled into the apartment by the impatient Shinichi. Shinichi gave him a towel and pointed towards a door that he assumed was the bathroom.

He left the bathroom with nothing but a towel on, and spotted Shinichi, in the living room, making the couch into a bed from him. He ignored the clothes that were laid on the chair for him and walked over to Shinichi embracing him from behind. He felt the detective stiffen underneath as he held him around the waist and whispered in his ear. "I missed you." He didn't feel mad at the detective anymore, he knew that the other probably had good reasons for going missing, just like he did at times.

* * *

-End 2-

For Gin-chan, who gave me this to tinker with a long time ago!


	169. Beginning of the Phobia

Beginning of the Phobia

* * *

Toichi sighed as his hyperactive son decided to sit as close to the TV screen as possible. "Kaito, the movie's scary, how about you sit up here with me?"

The three year old Kaito smiled at him, "I'm okay Daddy! I'll be fine!" Kaito went back to watching the screen, it was then that the Sea Beast appeared on the screen scaring Kaito into accidentally hitting the TV screen, causing the crystal fish statue on top of it to fall and hit the scared boy. Toichi immediately got up and checked to make sure Kaito was alright as the boy continued to cry. When he finally calmed his frightened son, he took the boy upstairs to get him away from the movie.

Chikage was never going to let him watch Kaito alone again.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Chikage glared at her husband as he apologized yet again for letting Kaito sit so close to the TV. They heard a scream at the door way, seeing Kaito standing there pointing at the fish for breakfast.

"They came back! They're going to eat me!" The boy screamed and ran up the stairs to hide under his covers from the fish.

Toichi glanced to his wife, who was giving him a death glare. "Great, Now Kai-chan has some kind of weird fear, great going oh mighty magician."

* * *

-End 1-

Another point to Gin-chan


	170. Funeral

**Funeral**

* * *

Conan looked up at the broken man that held onto his hand tightly in front of the freshly dug grave. He could feel the hold getting painful, but didn't say anything to the man as he emotionlessly watched as the coffin was lowered into the grave. His numbness almost unnerved him as he watched, letting the older man hold onto his hand. Maybe it was the past several days of crying hopelessly into the man's shoulder was the cause of the numbness? Maybe it was the almost ritual burning of the clothing that was covered in _her _blood?

He watched as the hole was slowly covered remaining with the man, who was now joined with a crying woman dressed in black. The man used his free arm to hold the distressed woman. He winced as the man clenched down onto his little hand again, then looked down at him with an apology in his eyes, and loosing the hold on his hand slightly. He squeezed the bigger hand, as if telling the older man that he was alright. He then turned his attention back to the grave.

It wasn't long before everyone started to leave and they were left alone with nothing but fresh dirt and a tombstone. The man had finally let go of his hand to completely console the still crying woman. He touched the gravestone, two small tears running down his face as he touched the engraved words on the stone. This was all his fault, all of it, if he wasn't trying so hard to act like a child for her, if he didn't need to hide his identity from her, if he hadn't lied to her, she'd still be alive. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked over to see the woman smiling sadly at him with tears in her eyes. Mouri Eri. A bigger and rougher hand touched his other shoulder. Mouri Kogoro. He had ruined their family. Tears weld up again and started falling as the adults hugged and cradled him.

He clung to them like the helpless child that he appeared to be.

* * *

-End-

You know, this feels like a Moving On Punnie...


	171. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

* * *

He had always known that the two boys of their little rag-tag group were jealous of him, but he never really took it seriously. After all, they were only seven year old children, what was the worse that they could do. His eyes widen as Genta pushed him into the street as the walking light turned red. He barely felt the impact of the bus or even registered Ayumi and Haibara's shouts as he was crushed by the speeding car. He felt numb as he laid, surrounded by a shocked crowd, bleeding slowly, he couldn't even feel the pain that he should be feeling.

He felt cold, but didn't shiver.

"Conan…I…I" Genta stuttered out as the sound of sirens got closer, he looked over to the awkward child. Out of the group, he was the one person he'd never tag to do something like this.

Maybe he deserved it.

* * *

-End 2-


	172. Nervous Babble

**Nervous Babble**

* * *

Kaito never felt nervous before about visiting his favorite detective, but then again it was only recently that he had figured out that he cared for the other more then a friend would. He fiddled with the playing cards in his sleeves as he waited outside for the detective to get finished in the police station. He new he was still acting weird when the detective came out giving him a weird look. "Hey, Kaito!" Shinichi grinned as he walked up to the twitching magician. "What's up? You hardly ever wait for me at the police station."

Kaito gave him a grin and almost completely locked down a poker face. "Nothin' much, just want to hang out. Ahoko doesn't want to talk to me until further notice." He truly grinned as he watched Shinichi roll his eyes and nod, as if understanding the magician's troubles with the wild teenage girl.

"You know, if she hears you call her that, she might decide to never talk to you again." Shinichi smirked as he set off in the direction of his house, knowing full well that Kaito would follow after him.

"One can only wish for such a miracle." Kaito pouted, "then maybe I won't get hit with mops as often."

"You wouldn't get chased around with mops if you didn't lift her skirt in the first place."

"Mou, It's a complement!"

"Whatever you say"

He felt so much more relaxed as he chatted with Shinichi, even with his feeling spinning around his head as he watched the other. Every smile that the detective gave him made his heart twist in a pleasant way, every sarcastic comment made him want to jump him, and every unconscious touch made his skin tingle. He glanced over at the detective as they walked side by side. Would confessing his feelings ruin the friendship that he worked so hard at making?

"Seriously, you've been unnaturally quite, well, besides the normal batter about Nakamori-san. I haven't heard about your latest prank or even if you were planning a new KID heist. What's up?" They were in front of Shinichi's door, with the detective unlocking it.

"I need to tell you something, but I'm worried that…you might not want to see me again after I say my mind." Shinichi frowned as he beckoned the magician in and to the kitchen. "There's not much that would make me never talk to you again, Kaito." The detective said seriously. "What are you worrying about."

"I love you."

Shinichi stared at the other for several seconds, a blush rising to his face, this wasn't what he was expecting from Kaito.

"I know it's weird and I can't really explain it. Well, I can but we'll be here for weeks listening to me talk about how much I admire how intelligent your are, how I like the way the sun hits your hair in the morning, how you smirk at me when I'm telling you about my latest prank on Hakuba, or how much I love listening to you talk about your detective things, because I know that you listen to me talk about my own things." Kaito took a deep breathe as Shinichi smiled softly at him, then slowly moved closer to the other teen.

"Kaito." Shinichi said softly. "you're such a flake sometimes."

"huh?" Was all he was able to manage as Shinichi covered his lips with his own in a soft and chalice kiss.

* * *

End 3?


	173. Babysitting Pains

**Babysitting Pains**

* * *

Kaito had to admit that if caught in this type of situation by the boy's guardian, he would be one dead thief, maybe not dead, but if real pain. Conan was on the other side of the street, with this evil smirk on his face as the soccer ball was being dribbled up in the air, to the ground and around again. He was partially twitching as he looked at the no crossing light, waiting for it to switch, as Conan made his way into an alley way. He darted as soon as the light changed, booking it into the alleyway that Conan went into to not find him. He looked around, not expecting the white and black ball that came sailing at him from the second story of a fire escape. He groaned in pain as Conan ran past him.

He would totally get Tantei-kun back for this~!

* * *

-End 1-

Congrats Anie-chan for being number 700~! I hope you like it!


	174. Troubled Confessions

To warn everyone, this little love child was made by Tantei-chan (tanteigirl69) and me. *heart* So please Pm her or just tell her how much you loved it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Troubled Confessions**

* * *

Kaito looked up at the dark, forlorn door of the Kudou mansion, possibly for the last time. He'd have to leave. He couldn't force his way in any longer. He'd have no choice in the matter, not after the rejection he knew was coming. He raised his hand, and for the first time since meeting Shinichi, knocked. He knew that the detective was going to be startled that he was coming through the front door, and maybe worried that he had knocked.

Shinichi looked through the peephole and frowned before opening the door to look at the magician who was standing in front of him. What was going on here? He hadn't added a new lock to his windows that he could think of –even if he had, he didn't think that could stop the thief –nor had he hired any gunmen to guard his house. Why was Kaito here? Not that the visit was unexpected. As always, the unexpected was expected from the crazy young man. But what was extremely rare was that he was at his door. And he had _knocked_. Well, not that he wasn't pleased; he had just been taken unaware.

Kaito fidgeted with his fingers as he looked at Shinichi, a shaky smile crossing his face. He couldn't even keep up a good poker face around him anymore. It was there, plastered on like always, but he had never felt such strong emotions before, and he was sure that from time to time they filtered through it without permission. He shook his head.

"Shinichi. We need to talk...umm."

He fidgeted once more with his fingers, random items minutely crossing from one sleeve to the other as he worked to calm himself down. "May I come in?"

Was Kaito asking to come in? What was this all about? Shinichi looked at the soft smile the other wore on his face, but he wasn't deceived. He knew something was wrong. There was missing the usual spark from his eyes, as if some kind of fog was hiding the natural brightness they always wore. But then again, that calm smile wasn't something ordinarily on the young man's face either. Kaito's rosy lips trembled slightly, and he didn't miss it. A blush threatened to appear on his cheeks and he turned around before the other could see them.

"Sure, let's go to the library."

Kaito followed the detective to the library; he was even finding it difficult to look at the detective's back, instead opting to stare at the uninteresting rug of the Kudou mansion. He glanced up, watching as the detective walked. He even loved the way the other man strode through the hallway. He felt a blush starting to creep to his face, and then looked back down at the floor. He was so nervous that his stomach began twisting up as they entered the library. He settled on the long couch as the other sat in front of him.

How was he going to start this? Should he be blunt and then leave? He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, steeling his emotions as he looked at Shinichi. Wonderful, loveable, Shinichi. He sighed.

Shinichi continued to intently observe the not-Kaito in front of him. He hadn't said a word or pulled a prank since he'd appeared on his doorstep. He wondered what could possibly have the hyperactive teenager so quiet. He felt worried at the magician's behavior. Nothing troubling Kaito could be considered a light matter, right?

The boy was looking at the floor, moving his lips slightly, as if he were talking to himself, and he breathed deeply, finally looking at him. Shinichi leaned his body forward, interested in the weird actions of his friend. He had always known he was a little crazy, but this was too much. He looked at him intensely with half-lidded eyes and licked his lips before speaking. "What's the matter, Kaito?"

Had he just _flinched_?

"Shinichi-kun…"-wait, an _honorific_? –"I have something important to tell you, and afterwards, you might never want to see me again," Kaito started as he diverted his eyes form the detective again. "I will understand if you never want to see me again, and I won't come around again. I tried to hide it, but I really have to tell you. I can't stand not telling you any longer." He fidgeted in his seat once more, looking up at Shinichi, whose stare continued to pierce him, preparing himself to finally say what he had come to say.

"I love you Shinichi. I love the way your mind works, I love how kind you are, I love the way you talk, and I love you so much it hurts." He then looked back down at the floor yet again, not able to face the look he just knew was going to cross Shinichi's face.

Shinichi felt as if something hot and warm extended from his chest to the rest of his body, and he was sure his cheeks were bright red. He stared open-mouthed at the magician who looked for once all gloomy and depressed. He quickly shifted in his chair, loosening the tie as the air became too dense. Damn him. He was such a good actor. Wasn't he? He sighed.

"Ha-ha, Kaito. Very funny" he managed out, despite the strong beating of his heart.

Kaito wasn't sure whether he should be even more depressed by the fact that the detective didn't believe his honest confession, or frustrated and just play along with him. "I'm serious, Shinichi. I love you. Is it that hard to believe?" Kaito felt quite angry, but sad at the same time.

He still couldn't look at the detective, but a blush crossed his face for a second. Why couldn't he believe him when he was pouring his heart out? "I'm not sure when my feelings changed for you, but I love you. I'm not joking or messing with you. I love you, and it's because I love you that if you never want to see me again, I'll leave."

The detective felt the blush returning ten times stronger as Kaito's words kept ringing in his head. _I love you_, he had said. Was it true, then? He loved him? How long had this been going on? The magician shivered visibly, and his head turned away to look at the wall, surely expecting to be kicked out.

He rubbed his hands on his face, trying to wake himself up. Was this some kind of dream? The rosy color fading from the magician's face, he shut his eyes suddenly, revealing the most hurt expression he had seen in his life. How…? His heart skipped a bit, and he started to feel his own veins throbbing in his neck as he examined the teen in front of him. Was this possible?

Without saying a word he stood up from his seat, crossing the room to stand in front of the other boy. Instinctively, his hand reached for the other's hair, fixing it with a slow caress behind his ear. Silky bangs brushed his fingers' skin and he was fascinated with the prickling sensation. "Kaito… You really love me, don't you?"

"Yes, "Kaito felt a tingling running through his body at Shinichi's touch "I really love you." He didn't dare move; he was still waiting for it to fully dawn on the detective and kick him out faster than an unwelcomed guest on Christmas.

…_Shinichi_…

He was tempted to look up at the detective, but at the same time, didn't want to see a look of disgust or pity. He couldn't take that. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he continued to wait for the detective to fully grasp what he had confessed.

Shinichi was still in shock as he looked down at Kaito's profile, his lips curled as if he were pouting, eyes shut but eyelids trembling, totally afraid of what was going to happen. Shinichi couldn't decide whether he should smack him for being so stupid or bend over and laugh at the magician's _insecurity_.

How could he think that way about himself? He was the most perfect thing he had ever seen, every movement, every trick, every face… everything his friend did had Shinichi suppressing a smile.

The hand that was still hovering over the other's ear started tracking down his face, over his cheek, his collarbone and to his shoulder, which he held as he leaned forward, burying his face in the consuming scent of Kaito's hair, breathing deeply into it. "Why would I want you to go?" he whispered, slightly shaking his head.

Kaito trembled at Shinichi's light touches, almost leaning into the detective. He felt like crying in frustration. "Cause you can't possibly love someone like me! I steal things! I know you tolerate it in our friendship, but still it goes against your detective code, and…" He couldn't finish the thought of Shinichi possibly loving someone else, namely a certain Mouri Ran. He didn't need to tear apart their bond. He couldn't understand what the detective was up to with all those caring ministrations. Did he pity him that much? He wished for Shinichi to tell him what he thought, what he knew was coming.

At the same time all he wanted to do was reach for the body that was so close to him, and look into those beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to hold the detective close to him, kiss him, and love him. Shinichi being this close to him hurt him in a way he couldn't begin to describe. All he wanted was the man in front of him, but he knew that he couldn't have him. After all, this was only Shinichi playing with him, getting a kick out of his depression, his feelings. No, Shinichi wouldn't do that to him, what the hell was he thinking? He felt so damn confused. He held his eyes shut, afraid of what he might see if he looked at his heart's love.

Shinichi pulled away from the half embrace, and his hold on his shoulder tightened. He shook the magician a little, almost offended by the words that had been thrown at him. He didn't like this weak Kaito. He wanted the fierce and risky boy, with his beautiful smile and sparkling eyes. He couldn't stand seeing him like this, even less knowing that he was the cause.

"Are you serious? You should know me better than that. I'm a detective, I love being one, but I'm not the same one that went to Tropical Land that day. I've changed. I'd like to think that my morals are much higher now than being based purely on a simple written code or some laws. I am what I make myself, Kaito. And I made this friendship too, already knowing your dirty little secrets."

He chuckled at the humor of his own comment, and sensed the thief tensing. He posed his hand on the messy chocolate hair again, interlacing his fingers in it, massaging the scalp and quickly feeling the other relaxing under his touch.

"I knew your life hadn't been as glamorous as you intended everyone else to believe, and I knew about your search, about your motives. I knew, I know, how strong you are, how your sense of justice is so similar to mine.

I've admired you from the beginning, for your mind and for that smile of yours, too. I've been drawn to you by an incredible force ever since we met. And I won't ever forget when you looked me in the eye with the fiercest expression I'd ever seen on your face, and told me this was your fight, and you wouldn't hesitate to risk it all in order to win it."

The hand went down to his face again, this time holding his chin, as he turned Kaito's head to face him. Eyes closed, rosy lips trembling slightly. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I think I've loved you since then."

Kaito was forced to look into the beautiful blue sapphire eyes of the one who had lifted his chin, as he heard the words once again. "Kaito...I love you too." The eyes blinked from view before opening again in determination. It was then that the spheres got closer and he felt soft lips upon his own. He slowly closed his eyes, almost not believing this was happening. There was no way he loved him. After all, didn't he love that Mouri girl? He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the other, letting the one with blue sapphire eyes dominate the kiss.

Kaito felt as if his world were melting down as Shinichi pushed his tongue through his lips, deepening the kiss. His actions and the warmth were telling Kaito that yes, this was real, and the detective in fact loved him back. Fingers entangled themselves in his messy hair and nails ran over his scalp, and the force of the kiss pushed him backwards. Falling against the sofa's back, Shinichi climbed onto his lap.

He ran his hands down Shinichi's clothed back and lightly touched the skin that was showing due to the change of positions, fiddling at the end of the shirt before breaking the kiss and initiating it yet again. He couldn't get enough of the other. His hands pushed up Shinichi's shirt slightly as they craved to touch more of the detective.

Shinichi broke the kiss to smirk down at him, and Kaito wondered what made him so sexy. Shinichi lifted up his arms, allowing Kaito to take off his shirt, before proceeding to do the same with him. They encountered each others' mouths again in a more decided and heated kiss this time, biting and tasting the other as much as they could. The magician shivered as cold fingertips brushed again his skin, hissing as they found those most sensitive places, as a hot and wet mouth started moving down his jaw.

Shinichi grinned as Kaito let out a small moan when he licked and sunk his teeth slightly into his collarbone. He loved how Kaito shivered at his touch as he moved lower and lower down on his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, and rolling the nub with his tongue. He looked up at him, before biting down genteelly on the nub, bringing his free hand up to play with the neglected nub.

Kaito arched his back, moving towards Shinichi's body, completely lost to the detective's touch as his body continued being pleasured. The mouth started moving up again, reaching his earlobe and sucking it hard, as both of his nipples received teasing, delicate touches. His body was reacting for itself now, and he encircled the torso with his arms, hand roaming against that sculptured torso and going down the sides, reaching and gripping Shinichi's thighs hard.

"Do you want me, Kaito?" Shinichi whispered into his ear huskily as his hands ran down lower, reaching the other's jean's buttons. He fingered the buttons, playing with them as Kaito squirmed underneath him. Shinichi sucked on the spot right under his ear, causing the other to buckle up against him. He could hear as the other groaned his name at his teasing.

Shinichi's index finger moved inside his pants experimentally, the fabric of the boxers for once too thick for Kaito.

"I didn't hear you," Shinichi repeated, moving himself to lock his gaze with half-lidded indigo orbs.

"Y-yes. I want you. Please…" Kaito managed to blurt out, as his mouth leaned forward to kiss the detective, but the latter evaded it, smirking, and he moved down the couch, kneeling in front of him. Kaito moved with the detective, sitting on the edge now. His body trembled as his legs starting being caressed by the rough fabric as the jeans were pulled down.

Shinichi carelessly tossed the jeans to the side as he hovered over the only fabric separating him from what he wanted. He breathed over the fabric, causing Kaito to squirm once more, and then backed off to look up at the magician, who groaned.

"_Please_...Shinichi...I..."

Shinichi ran his hands up along the soft inner thighs of the magician, playing with the outskirts of the other's boxers. He caressed the soft flesh before moving up to the elastic of the boxers, slowly pulling them down, causing the other to hiss as the cold air touched him.

"How much do you want me, Kaito?" He whispered out huskily again as he tossed the boxers over with the jeans.

The magician moved even closer to the edge, spreading his legs as arousal completely overwhelmed him. His lust-filled gaze looked down at Shinichi as he moved his hands nearer his victim, slowly caressing the magician's inner thighs before making the final movement, finally taking the member into his right hand. Kaito watched as the detective got closer and closer, and twitched in anticipation. Shinichi's tongue went over the head, before licking down its side and circling the base, leaving wet traces behind. He pulled away to look at him again, and squeezed the hard member in his hand.

"How- much - Kaito?"

Kaito groaned as his cock twitched, hardening in Shinichi's hand. "So...much...that...I..." he groaned, reaching for the detective, "crumble at your touch."

He let out a relieved moan as the detective took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, before slowly moving downward, sucking hard as he reached the halfway point, caressing the other half and balls with his hands before pulling them away, putting the totality of the member inside his mouth.

The magician muffled a scream, biting his lip as Shinichi's mouth starting going over him again and again, his panting in time with his movements in and out of the hot cave. And soon, too soon, the detective gave the hardened cock one more forcefully enthusiastic suck and pulled away, before crawling back over Kaito again.

"Don't you think I still have too much on, Kaito?" Shinichi whispered before kissing the magician.

For once, Kaito's movements weren't calculated or premeditated. He acted coarsely, his hands and body acting without permission. He let his frustration show as he grumbled at his cock's sudden abandon, but decided the other was right.

His shaky hands went directly to unbutton and unzip the detective's pants, for once calling on his professional skills to take them off in a simple movement, Shinichi barely lifting his knees to let him do so. He kissed the detective even more savagely now, pressing his body closer to him as he threw himself back on the couch, Shinichi still on top him.

His hands posed on Shinichi's ass groping him, pressing his body harder onto him. They locked themselves in coordinating movements, both fitting marvelously against the other's body. The friction of the clothed cock against his naked one made the magician let a delighted sigh, and he increased the velocity with which he pressed the detective's body onto his. He needed, craved for more.

Shinichi groaned into the savage kiss, grinding against Kaito, wishing that the other had removed his boxers as well.

"...Kaito..." he groaned as he kissed down the other's neck, leaving as many marks as he could. His cock twitched against the hard fabric of his boxers, almost begging to be released, as he grinded once more against Kaito's. And he, as if he were reading Shinichi's mind, finally managed to take off the last barrier between them. He almost groaned as he felt Kaito against him without any obstacles. He sat back for a second, taking in the beauty of the thief before moving back for one more kiss.

Kaito encircled the detective's waist with his strong yet thin legs, his heels digging in his lover's gluteus as he brought him closer. His felt Shinichi fully against him, and moaned, starting to move again under the other's body as he pressed into him, pressure building in their cocks with every movement. They had broken apart from the kiss in the ecstasy of their bodies rubbing together, and as Shinichi separated from him a little, he could only focus on that mouth, and how much he missed it already.

Kaito stared as Shinichi crawled lower between his legs, grabbing again his almost painful cock, but kept going... His cheeks blushed crimson as the detective disappeared under his vision. "Shi- Shin-chan- wha" A moan escaped his lips, his feet hammering in the couch, lifting himself up. Shinichi hummed, pleased as the new position, which allowed him a more comfortable view of the task in hand, or tongue.

He continued licking at the extremely sensitive skin, salivating the soft perineum as much as he could, before crawling back to the magician's body, at the same time introducing a first finger inside of him.

He used his other hand to wrap around Kaito's member to distract the magician from the new feeling inside of him. He slowly started to move it, waiting for the other to get accustomed to it before adding the second. This one was uncomfortable, but he adjusted as Shinichi scissored to stretch him, causing him to moan. "Shi-" He was cut off as the detective kissed him to distract him from the third, and more painful intrusion. He felt his eyes water slightly but wrapped his arms around the detective, running his fingers through the dark hair as the other searched for something. He cried out loudly as Shinichi found his sweet spot.

Shinichi continued to hit his prostate as his name was cried beside his ears several times. Kaito's husky and stuttering voice made the heat in him build up as he had never felt it before and he started stroking the magician harder and faster.

He felt Kaito shiver under his touch, and decided that it was his turn. He pulled out his fingers, making the magician grumble and fall limp in to the couch beneath him, as his strokes became soft caresses on the head of Kaito's cock. Sticky pre-cum wetted the tip of his index finger, and he gripped the cock, making Kaito moan and lift his hips for him.

He lined himself up with the entrance, biting his lower lip as he started entering Kaito. He felt Kaito's muscles tighten midway and heard him whimper, and he stopped to look at him. "Shhh, Kaito, this will be good. Now be a good boy and relax."

He posed the middle and index finger of his other hand over the magician's lips, and he engulfed them in his mouth, concentrating on sucking and licking them as hard as he could.

Shinichi smirked at the prickling feeling in his fingers as he pushed completely inside of Kaito, not caring much about the hard bite on them he earned when he did so.

Kaito focused on the fingers in his mouth, not on how he was filled to the point that it was wonderfully painful. He slowly began relaxing into Shinichi's hold, nibbling on the fingertips in his mouth, before slowly moving away from them as a trail of saliva followed him, making him lick his dry lips. "Please, Shin-chan. Move..." he groaned, and that was all the permission Shinichi needed before he slowly started moving inside of Kaito. He kissed him passionately as he moved his hand with his thrusts. Kaito moaned into the kiss, gripping onto Shinichi's back as the detective found that spot once more.

The burning marks his lover's nails left him on his back didn't hurt, rather giving him more pleasure, only focusing in adjusting his pace to Kaito's breaths. The particularly sweet cries his lover was constantly giving out were becoming familiar to his ears, making him moan out loud as if they were connected directly with the pleasure center in his brain.

The thrusts were messy and didn't follow any pattern, Shinichi almost losing all his resolution, but he knew he was already close. Suddenly, the body below him tensed, a melodious voice screaming his name, and he knew Kaito had reached his climax. It didn't take him even a thrust more to follow, as just the thought of fulfilling the young man he loved so much was enough to send him to the stars.

Kaito felt blissfully numb as he looked up at his new lover. He knew a dopy smile had just crossed his face as Shinichi buried his face in the crook of his neck as he pulled out of him with a small groan. The smile grew wider as he heard the three words that had started it all.

_I love you_.

"I love you too" he whispered against the detective's soft hair, burying his nose in it, filling himself with that so distinguishable fragrance that was Shinichi. He embraced him even more tightly in his arms, and he closed his eyes, drifting to a little dream with the man he loved right there with him.

* * *

**Omake~**

Shinichi twitched as he watched Hattori pick a chip up from the couch where he had thoroughly confessed his love to Kaito…and other stuff... and eat it. He just cringed at the thought as Hattori chewed the chip. The Detective of the West gave him a weird look before speaking. "What? Somethin' on mah face?"


	175. The Break Up Part Two

Break Up

(Second Part)

* * *

Shinichi sighed as he looked up at the cloudy sky, it seemed like every day was overcasted one way or another since the "break up". Ran hasn't left his side since she found him in that playground over a month ago, or was it two? He had a hard time keeping track at what day was what, anymore. It didn't matter, KID's heist's didn't matter, after all Kaito probably didn't even want him there anymore. He wasn't _his _detective anymore. He felt the burning in his eyes again and closed them, he was stronger then this! He survived being Conan! He survived (barely) from telling Ran the truth, then confessing about his sexuality and his attraction to KID.

"Shinichi! Sorry we're late!" He looked up to see Ran, with Aoko, running up to him. He gave a small smile to his two friends. They've been great to him, even it he, himself, hasn't been that great to them. Aoko looked like she wanted to say why they had taken as long as they had, but held it back. Probably had something to do with Kaito.

"It's my fault we're so late!" Aoko admitted.

"It's fine, I wasn't waiting that long! Really!" Shinichi gave both girls a smile to show that he wasn't mad at the wait, infact he kind of enjoyed the alone time. Ran hasn't been letting him have much of that, not if she could help it. "Come on, let's get this shopping experience done and over with." He could hear both Aoko and Ran give a slight whine as he turned to walk into the shopping mall. Shinichi glanced back slightly, as if feeling eyes watching him, but sighed and turned back forward, without alerting the two talking girls behind him.

* * *

Kaito cringed as he was yet again caught by Shinichi's sharp glance towards his direction. Why was he doing this? He let Shinichi go, therefore he no longer had stalking rights on the detective. He wasn't allowed to feel jealous when Shinichi spent the night over at Hattori's, he wasn't allowed to be jealous when Hakuba and Shinichi teamed up to solve a case together or completely fan boy over Sherlock Holmes, and he most defently wasn't allowed to be jealous of Ran watching over Shinichi as he cries his eyes out because of _him_.

It was just so hard to let the detective go for Kaito. After all they had made each other so much of each other's worlds. He couldn't help second guessing himself again after the month long silence from the detective. Shinichi didn't come to the heists, which did protect him from any possible snipers, but made each heist so easy, so bland...so colorless. Hell, he even dyed Hakuba's hair three different colors of neon, and the heist still felt colorless. It was like giving up Shinichi, ment he also gave up all the color in his life. He noticed that the small group moved on to a different store, so he steathly moved forward, till he was met up with a certain mop. "I don't know what your thinking Bakaito, but I'm not letting you anywhere near Shinichi!" Aoko yelled at him as he dodged yet another swing of the mop.

"Wait Aoko! Please!" He cried as he ran away from his angry friend. He deserved this, this anger, it was better then the dead look in Shinichi's eyes everytime he looked at him.

"Aoko-chan, it's okay. It's not his fault." Shinichi said as he grabed and stopped the next swing of the mop. He couldn't look at Kaito who was staring at him, as if waiting for him to say something, but what could he say to the one that didn't want him? His heart clenched as he looked up at the violet/indgo eyes that he loved so much. "Kuroba-kun, why were you following us?"

Kaito flinched at the formality, he was never Kuroba-kun to Shinichi, sure he was called a lot worse from Shinichi, but never Kuroba-kun. "um, I was just heading towards the crafts area, they are having a mini talent contest over there." He made up on the spot, manging to see a flier out of the corner of his eyes, he also caught the disappointing look on Shinichi's face as the detective didn't buy his lie.

"I see." Shinichi barely mangaed to say, why was he hoping so much that Kaito was following him around and would tell him why? Why did he think that Kaito would be truthful with him? "Ran, Aoko, I'll see you later...I have some studies and case files to finish at home..."

Shinichi didn't even give Kaito a chance to say bye or anything else, he couldn't handle it. Couldn't bare even looking at the other boy that he loved so much. Why couldn't he get over this? Why did it hurt so much?

* * *

"You know, that's all he ever does anymore." Ran said after Shinichi disappeared from sight, looking at Kaito seriously. "He barely sleeps, let alone eat, and forget about talking to others. I don't know what happened between you two, but why? It looked like it was going so good." Aoko also was watching for Kaito's reaction, watching as her long-time friend looked down in sadness and shame. She knew how much he was hurting too, but she also knew that the other put this all on himself. She was angry at him for breaking up with Shinichi, for almost it seemed, no reason.

Kaito swallowed hard as Ran glared him down, waiting for an answer, the girl gave a growl-like sigh before speaking once more. "He almost died last week. There was this case over in the park, the man was holding a kid hostage, trying to get away, and Shinichi... He...He's been reckless ever since you broke it off with him. He does things that he wouldn't have done before. It's like he doesn't even care about living half the time!" Ran sighed and gave a worn smile. "Kaito, I know you love still love him, after all why would have you followed us all the way from Aoko-chan's house?" Kaito maded to say something, but Ran glared at him to let her finish. "I don't know why you are doing this, but it better be a god damn good reason. I honestly would love for you to never be around Shinichi again." Kaito winced and bowed his head down in shame, listening as the girl continued on. "But he loves you. He loves you more then he ever loved me. That's why you are going to chase him down before that stupid loveable idot gets hurt worse or does something even more stupid! If you don't, you better never show your face around here again! I don't believe in murder, but I do believe in bodily harm. I will protect Shinichi from you if I have to."

Kaito nodded, terrified of the girl infront of him, "I...I..." He tried to think of something to say to her, to make her see it his way, but all he could hear was the words, _"He almost died". _All he could think with those words was_, "It's all my fault.", _Kaito felt his eyes burning, his mask cracking. Maybe he didn't think this as thoughly as he thought he did. He looked in the direction that Shinichi went then looked back at the two glaring girls. Aoko didn't even want to say anything to him. He swallowed hard and looked the two girls in the eyes. "I'm sorry...Thank you, Ran-chan, Aoko...for being such great friends...I'm sorry that I'm such an idot. I don't deserve Shinichi, I know I don't. I don't understand how he even still loves me." Tears started falling down his eyes, "I'll...fix it some how..."

Aoko and Ran looked at each other with smiles as they watched the boy run in the direction that the detective had taken just minutes before. Aoko looked at ran with a confent smile, "I really hope this works, really works."

Ran nodded her head with a smile. "I'm sure it will. After all, it takes a lot for Shinichi to let go of someone, and I think it's the same for Kaito, right?"

Aoko giggled and nodded. "Ran-chan you are so amazing sometimes!"

* * *

Kaito broke into the Kudou home as easily as always, and slowly made his way towards the library. The door was cracked opened, light showing out into the hallway, Kaito slowly opened the door wider, making the occupant jump in surprise and then half-heartly glare at him. "Why did you come after me?" Shinichi said as he wiped the tears off his face, refusing to face Kaito.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." Kaito moved towards Shinichi, stopping just inches away from the other teen. He watched as Shinichi shook his head, and shake slightly.

"What did you think was going to happen? That I'd just get over it? After everything?! Why wouldn't you let me help you?!" Shinichi felt and overwhelming anger towards Kaito and his words. He's sorry!? Just like that? All those weeks of hurting and feeling empty were for what? He didn't even know! Of course if he was thinking logically, he could think of several reasons that Kaito wouldn't want an attached relationship, but his heart was twisting with a crushing hurt and anger that he didn't know what to think. "Why can't I not love you? You always go out of the way, and cause so much attention towards us, but I still loved you. You have so many problems, and half-witted snipers, but you felt determined to leave me behin-" Shinichi's rant was interupted by a crushing, determined kiss from the thief that had stolen and crushed his heart.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back, and I have a shiney new laptop. It might not have Micro. word, but It will have to do! So please forgive any spelling errors. I'm sorry if they offend anyone.

I will slowly but surely start working on the other stories, but you probably can count on punnies until I get back into the groove!

I also want to thank everyone for being patent with me. I hope to hear from everyone!

Your's truely

Shi-chan!


	176. Things Not to Steal 101

**Things Not to Steal 101**

* * *

**_Lesson One: Coffee Before Noon_**

* * *

Hattori gave the strung up teenager a weird glance before heading into the Kudou mansion to take Shinichi out for lunch, and tell him all about his latest cases that he has solved back home.

"Hey, Kudou! Why is Kuroba tied up and hanging upside down in the tree out front? What's that stuff near all the pad locks?" Hattori asked when Shinichi answered his door with a look that could kill.

"Someone thought it'd be a good idea to hid all of my coffee this morning." Shinichi gave a KID worthy grin, that surely held evil undertones. "You know there's also fish pieces in-between the three chains and padlocks to ensure he'll never escape till he learns to never touch my coffee again. Right Kai-Chan?" Shinichi directed the last of his sentence towards the cowering teenager that was handing upside down.

Said teenage let out a small cry, "I'll never do it again! I swear! Please at least take the finny things away! Please oh honorable Shinichi-sama!"

* * *

**_Lesson Two: Coffee After Noon_**

* * *

Hattori watched as Kuroba took Shinichi coffee and dumped it into the nearest potted plant, then replace it with something that looked similar to the coffee that was formally in the cup. "Ya Know, He's gonna just kill ya one day." Hattori said as Kuroba took a seat in the arm chair, waiting for Shinichi's return.

"Nah, Shin-chan doesn't believe in murder!" Kuroba replied happily then made the international Shush sign as Shinichi entered the room with the files that Hattori had come to ask for.

Shinichi picked up his cup after handing the files to Hattori. "I believe these are all of them." He said then took a sip of the unknown liquid to spit it out immediately into the cup. "What the...-" Shinichi glared over at his boyfriend before an evil look crossed Shinichi's face.

"I guess what happened wasn't lesson enough the first time!" It was almost as if the flames of (Evil) Passion engulfed Shinichi as he made after Kaito.

Hattori winced at the screams that echoed down the hall way. "Note to self, Always bring Kudou coffee when he's in a bad mood." Hattori said to him self as he made his way out of the house, briefly witnessing Shinichi attacking Kaito with what looked to be a dead fish on a stick.

* * *

**_Lesson Three: Holmes books_**

* * *

Hakuba was helping Shinichi search for the precious missing books that had fallen victim to the detective's overactive boyfriend. As they unearthed one of the books in the attic, Hakuba finally asked. "So where is Kuroba now?"

Shinichi gave a chuckle that made the hairs on Hakuba's arm raise. "A friend of mine, you see, she loves doing human experiments, she finds it even more fun when they try to escape."

Hakuba made it a note not to ever get on Kudou's bad side.

* * *

-2-


	177. Cellphones

**Cellphones**

* * *

"Shin-chan have you seen my cellphone!?" Shinichi looked up at Kaito who was currently digging in the couch looking for said item.

"Why do you think I've been keeping track of your cellphone?" Shinichi sighed as he looked back to his book.

"But Shinnn-channn I just set it here on the end table and now it's gone! Why does it always run away from me?" Kaito whined as he searched around the area.

"Maybe it's tired from all your texting?" Shinichi glanced up once more and noticed that the phone was under the couch. "Are you sure you put it on the end table? You didn't leave it in the kitchen?"

"Hmm, I'll go check! Thanks, Shin-chan~!" Kaito grinned as he went to search for his phone in the kitchen.

Shinichi glanced once at the door before getting up, grabbing the cellphone, then replacing it back onto the end table. He sat back down and continued reading his book till Kaito returned.

"Shin-chan! It's back~!"


	178. Book Time!

**Book Time!**

* * *

Shinichi smiled to himself as he finally had time to just sit down and finally catch up on all his reading that he's been missing out since letting Kuroba into his home to live with him. He curled up onto his favorite velvet red arm chair, tucking his head to the side as he opened to the first page of his new mystery book. Time flew by as Shinichi sat in his favorite chair reading till he felt a pair of hands messing up his hair. "Mah, Shin-chan stop ignoring me!" Kaito whined as the detective finally took notice of him.

Shinichi blinked at the thief, "When in the world did you get home?"

"Two hours ago! I feel neglected!"

* * *

-End-

* * *

**_Guest Review!_**

**_Hiya AyaH~! I'm currently trying to get Abuse and Comfort completed, but after that I'll brush up on 'I'll Be There" and get cracking on that one! By the way! I love hearing from everyone one it makes it so much fun to write when someone tells you how your doing, ya know? XD you're doing quite fine with putting every word together!_**

**_-Shi-Chan_**


End file.
